Techno Sorcerer
by movietvGeek
Summary: Vaelk Nebula is a rich boy with genius intellect and a passion for technology. His mother is a world renown scientist while his father is unknown. One day he is involved in an accident that nearly claims his life. Now he is changed and with technology and sorcery he will become the greatest sorcerer in the universe. And maybe he will discover his heritage.
1. Chapter 1

Birth of Genisys

A battle happens in the middle of the city…again. Yes this is **Metropolis** the city that seems to have all the bad guys in the world. No matter what time of day things seem to be destroyed. I often wonder how the economy is doing but with my knowledge of computers and technology, I really don't care. Right I haven't told you my name; it is Vaelk Nebula. Oh my last name is my mother's as I've never even seen my father. Victoria Nebula is my mother… oh haven't heard of her well where have you been living since forever; under a rock? Victoria Nebula is the greatest mind on the planet earth. At the young age of 12 she made her own company and was a world known scientist and inventor. The **Nebula Corporation**. is a global conglomerate that has made the world a better place. They have provided water to the Middle East as well as schools to the children of Africa… god how I wish I was back there. Anyway according to my mom she met a mysterious man who had done something no one she had met could do; he made her smile and laugh. Yes unfortunately for us Nebulas we have such higher brain functions that we just don't find many things amusing. And well then nine months later here I am. Like my mother I was very smart at a young age and loved technology. Computers are my favorite because they hold the world's knowledge. My relationship with my mother is good. She loves me very much… perhaps to much as she constantly hugs me. We are each other's best friends and confidants. Despite my father leaving, my mother has never remarried and from what I can see she is a very attractive woman. I came to the conclusion that my mother has only loved one man and that was my father. My mother is no fool and even though he left she does not feel betrayed or unhappy. So I am happy and one day I hope to meet my wayward dad. But first… I have to get up to shut off my alarm.

In a room covered with what seems to be wires and large processors; a bundle shakes under the bed covers. On top of the bed are pieces of hardware and software, along with several laptops. Suddenly a hand shoots from the covers to shut of the alarm clock. A yawn is heard and the covers fall to show a young boy in his early teens with black hair and blue eyes. He has an angular face making him look very handsome and cute. This is me Vaelk Nebula.

The boy grabs his laptops and opens both of them and starts typing. The monitor shows nothing but code but to Vaelk it shows the happening around the world. Seems like the fight this morning was between Captain Atom and Major Force. The boy scoffs at the headlines.

"What kind of name is Major Force, ugh sounds so lame." Says Vaelk before typing again. It seems the **Nebula Corporation**. has sent relief teams into the city after the fight. Looking at the time Vaelk sees it is 12 making him stretch. Now you're probably wondering why this young man is at home and not in school. Simple Vaelk rarely goes to school as he has learned all he needs to know in the vast internet. Besides he is a genius. Of course his mother did enroll him at Metropolis High an institution that Nebula Corporation has donated generously to.

Vaelk gets up from his bed and disrobes before walking into his shower. Even the shower is computerized for Vaelk.

" **Welcome young master, hot or cold**?" Ask a computerized female voice making Vaelk look up and smile.

"Good morning, Sasha, warm is good." Says Vaelk as the water temperature turns perfect. Sasha is the A.I. that Vaelk made when he was 5. Well he made her a body. Now originally Sasha could only speak through a computer but over the years she had been improved and been uploaded to the Nebula Corporations main frame. She helps keep track of all the business that goes on so nothing happens with Victoria's approval or knowledge. And she also reminds his mother of her meetings and appointments while helping her creator get ready for his day. But Vaelk has heard her voice before. When he was young he would hear the voice of someone talking in his mind. It would tell him things, help him in his inventions and help correct the most minuscule things.

" **Breaking News young master, magic fight happening**." Says Sasha making Vaelk snap his eyes open.

"Put it on Sasha." Says Vaelk as a holographic screen appears in the shower. Vaelk has stars in his eyes at the fight between Zatara and a villain that is of no importance. Now Vaelk may love technology but he loves magic as well. Not simple illusions but real magic like the things Zatara does when he fights. For years Vaelk has monitored all the magic fights that have happened and studied the spells that were cast. Why you ask, Vaelk's dream is to combine magic with technology and become the greatest Techno-sorcerer in the world or universe whichever comes first.

"Imagine it Sasha, the power of magic combined with technology." Says Vaelk with a smile. The loyal computer remains silent.

" **Is that what you truly wish for… young master**?" Ask Sasha making Vaelk look up and sigh. Of course he wishes for that but for some reason learning magic is very hard.

"Yeah but it looks lie I have no talent for magic." Says a dejected Vaelk. Sasha remains silence but Vaelk was sure he heard a sad sigh from the A.I.

 **Nebula Corporation**

Vaelk walks into the building being greeted by the vast employees that his mother has hired. Many of them are scientist and inventors as well as old military friends who she hired as security. But is more like her private army. Vaelk walks through the building while waving to the people who greet him. Vaelk then stops and looks up at the power source that runs the building. The Arc reactor. Made by his mother to make new renewable energy. However the government wanted it as a weapon but his mother refused. Any action against his mother would drive the company to a different country so the US decided to leave her alone.

Vaelk continues on before reaching a set of thick doors guarded by several ex marines who nod to him. The doors open and Vaelk enters a large lab that is made of advanced technology. This is his lab made by his mom. Vaelk works here on computers of various designs. However he is greeted by his least favorite person in the building. A chubby middle aged man with a bald head. Frank Diesel. The man has been after his moms position since he started working here, twenty years ago. He also is a crappy scientist and inventor but has a smart mind for money. He has also tried to court his mom but with no success.

"Hey there son how are you?" Yells the man making Vaelk roll his eyes. He folds his arms over his chest and looks at the man.

"Frank what do you want?" Asks Vaelk making the man put on a fake smile. Vaelk has turned down the man's offer to make weapons under the nose of his mom. Why this man is still working here after he told his mom is beyond Vaelk.

"Just to tell you I'm, working on something big that will change this company and group for the better." Says Frank making Vaelk yawn and tune out his monologue.

"I'm just here to offer you the chance of joining me." Says Frank with a smile. Vaelk gives him a deadpan and shakes his head.

"Sorry but family sticks together." Says Vaelk as he walks past the man and sits in his chair.

"Really, what about your father?" Ask Frank with a smile. Suddenly the man has guns pointed at him from every direction making him gulp and sweat. The guns are connected to the ceiling and have laser sights on them.

" **You are requested to leave**." Says Sasha with a serious voice. Frank glares at the large monitor that shows the holographic face of a female with code running down her face **(Cover Image)**. Frank glares at the monitor and smirks.

"Come now we both know you can't harm humans." Says Frank making Vaelk smile. Yeah most believe he had programed Sasha to follow human orders and she can't harm humans, well that is not correct. Vaelk made her a body that she could talk through nothing more nothing less. She has free will but chooses to follow Vaelk and Victoria.

" **Your assessment is incorrect, I was not programed with such limitations and I will exterminate any who threaten the mistress and young master, verbally or physically**." Says Sasha making Frank pale.

"You'd be wise to listen and my mother will here of this conversation." Says Vaelk without turning around. Frank glares at the back of the chair before turning and stomping off.

"Sasha?" States Vaelk before the guns are taken away.

" **Your mother has heard every word said here**." Says Sasha making Vaelk nod before he begins to work on his New Generation Super Computer. It will process information faster and will boost Sasha's effectiveness.

* * *

After a long day of work Vaelk steps out from his room where the guards nod to him making him smile. As he walks he hears commotion from the front door making him curious. He looks down and sees Frank standing with his desk supplies and looking angry. A black haired beauty stands in front of him with her arms crossed. She has black eyes making her glare look truly scary. This is his mother who look to only be in her late teens instead of thirties. Yes his mother had him when she was only 16. Now you may say that is unethical but my mother new what she was doing. After all she's got to be the smartest person on the planet.

"You can't do this to me!" Shouts Frank at his mother making Vaelk snap from his thoughts. His mother is unfazed by the shout and does not even acknowledge it. When in public my mother is almost robotic but when she is with me she is very kind and sweet.

"Are you done?" Ask Victoria with a blank face making Frank glare and grind his teeth. She then snaps her fingers and Frank is grabbed by several soldiers before being thrown out of the building. Everyone then gets back to work as if nothing happened while his mother spots him and opens her arms. Vaelk decides to humor her and runs to hug her. The two embrace while Vaelk sighs happily.

"Are you okay?" Ask Victoria making Vaelk look to her and smile. Victoria smiles before she wiggles her nose with his making Vaelk blush and turn away. He's 14 already this is embarrassing.

"Mom!" Exclaims Vaelk making Victoria giggle and runs his head.

"I'm sorry little one, I have a late meeting do you think you can head home without me?" Ask Victoria making Vaelk smile and nod. He holds no negative feeling for his mother's absence as he sees her every day. Vaelk walks out of the building before he puts in his earphones.

As he walks he then widens his eyes with a smile and turns directions. He hears some interference in his headphones.

" **Young master the Manor is in the other direction**." Says Sasha making Vaelk smile. Sasha is always looking out for him.

"Yes but I'm going to make my mom her favorite dinner." Smiles Vaelk making Sasha sigh.

"She loves hamburger steak." Says Vaelk as he enters the supermarket.

A little while later Vaelk comes out carrying bags of groceries. He smiles before he heads home. On his way home the sun begins to set before a car speeds down the highway. Vaelk bobs his head to his music as the car speeds up. The city cameras adjust before zooming in to the car as it heads down the road that Vaelk is on. Time slows as the car lines up with Vaelk who does not see it.

" **Young master look out**!" Yells Sasha through the earphones shocking Vaelk who turns around. His eyes widen when the car slams into him, sending him flying.

" **Master**!" Yells Sasha as Vaelk's vision fails. The car flips on the curve and slams into the ground. The sounds of police sirens echo throughout the area before the cops show up. They cover their mouths at the sight of Vaelk who lays motionless. Sounds of grunts and something breaking snap their eyes to the car where they see Frank Diesel get out. The cops draw their guns and aim telling the man to get on his knees. Others tell him to give them a reason to shoot. Frank laughs at the body of Vaelk before holding his hands up. Soon civilians flood the area and are shocked to see Vaelk. Then a limo rolls up and Victoria dashes out of the car before pushing her way through the area. She falls to her knees when she sees Vaelk and holds his head.

* * *

Inside the head of Vaelk something awakens and stretches out to his mind. There are lines of dark blue code that travel endlessly. Images of the world flash through his mind with images of his mother. Images of super heroes and magic flood his mind before police records enter as well. Blue prints of weapons and armor enter his mind with the blue prints of the Arc reactor. Suddenly the face of Sasha appears before it all vanishes and turns into a bright blue dot that beeps.

The dot becomes a line that beeps like a heart monitor before we see Victoria cry tears of joy with the doctor looking very confused. Other doctors enter the room with the same expression before nurses who are just as shocked. Overtime the bodies leave the room leaving Victoria who stays.

Later Vaelk flutters his eyes and then opens them. He is confused as his eyes sees a HUD.

" **Analyzing Location**." Says a voice making Vaelk freeze. His eyes move around the room.

" **Location: Metropolis Med**." Says the voice that is female. Vaelk moves his hand and feet before slowly standing. Looking around he spots his mother sitting in a chair with a cover of her.

" **Identity: Victoria Nebula, your mother**." Says the voice making Vaelk nod his head. He then hears the television making him turn. He sees the energy coursing through the monitor before he reaches out to hit. He blinks and the channel changes making him tilt his head. He blinks again and it changes. He then changes it to a channel that is Chinese. Vaelk tilts his head as that is not normally possible. He would have to have a satellite that picks up the Chinese television stations.

" **Analyzing Language…. Language learned**." Says the voice making Vaelk raise a brow.

"S-Sasha is that you?" Asks Vaelk as his voice is hard to use.

" **Affirmative**." Says Sasha making Vaelk smile. Vaelk looks at himself before sighing.

"What is this?" Asks Vaelk before he hears something rewinding in his head.

" _I must go my love_." Says a man's voice making Vaelk confused.

"I know, I hope you know that I will always love you." Says a female voice that Vaelk is sure is his mothers.

" _Look after my son Sasha_." Says the male voice making Vaelk widen his eyes.

" _ **Forever my master**_." Says the voice of Sasha.

Vaelk's eyes are wide at what he has heard before he smiles.

"You saved me." States Vaelk with a smile.

" **Always young master**." Says Sasha. Vaelk nods his head before he sits down on the bed.

"What am I Sasha?" Asks Vaelk. The AI is silent before he hears a sigh.

" **You are Vaelk Nebula son of Victoria Nebula and a being above the understanding of mortals**." Says Sasha making Vaelk laugh a little.

"That didn't answer my question you know." States Vaelk with a smile.

" **I am sorry as there is no word for what you are in this language or any on this planet**." Says Sasha making Vaelk snap his eyes open.

" **That does not mean you are an alien, just something… more than human**." Says Sasha making Vaelk smile.

" **You have always had powers but they were dormant until the accident**." Says Sasha making Vaelk widen his eyes as the images of the crash flood his mind. Suddenly he hears some groaning and looks to his mother who wakes before widening her eyes.

"My baby." Smiles Victoria as she hugs Vaelk. Vaelk smiles and hugs her back.

 **A Month Later**

It has been sometime since Vaelk left the hospital and he has been home most of the time. Vaelk has been building a scanner with his new found knowledge and even greater understanding of technology. Vaelk strips and lays down on a metal bed as robotic pieces scan his body. A huge monitor appears and the scan reveals that he is only half human. The other cannot be scanned and appears to be unknown to even his new knowledge.

"Sasha?" Asks Vaelk as the scan goes on.

"… **Your father was… is the leader of a race of higher beings**." Says Sasha making Vaelk sigh. Suddenly the scanners focus on his chest making Vaelk tilt his head.

" **Foreign energy detected**." Says the scanner making Vaelk confused. Vaelk watches the hologram as it gets closer to his heart before he widens his eyes at the sight. His heart glows blue and courses with power **(Think Tesseract from Marvel)**.

"What is that?" Asks Vaelk while staying calm. The scanners work again and all is quiet.

" **Conclusion is that it is your heart**." Says the scanner making Vaelk widen his eyes.

" **Analyzation concludes that it acts like the Arc reactor but has much more power**." Says Sasha making Vaelk grin. Suddenly the scanners move to his brain and Vaelk is again shocked by his own brain activity.

"That's my brain?" Ask Vaelk as his brain appears to be evolving. It glows blue and like his heart courses with power.

After that Vaelk had asked his mother for all the data on the Arc reactor to which his mother gave him. Vaelk read all the notes in less than an hour and even reread them.

"Sasha I need to experiment on my physical limits." Says Vaelk as he goes to his underground lab that his mother had built for him.

" **Affirmative recommend speed test**." Says Sasha as Vaelk nods his head. Suddenly the thought of a speed machine enters his head and stray pieces of metal come to life and begin to construct the idea making Vaelk watch with wide eyes. Soon the building is done and Vaelk is surprised at the machine. It is black with lines of blue coursing through it.

Zach steps on and he begins to run. Looking down Vaelk is surprised that he is already going 10mph. He smiles before running faster and reaching 40mph. Vaelk laughs before he smile and continues to run. He runs so long he forgot his top speed.

" **Reflex** **test**." Says Sasha as Vaelk stands in the middle of a matted floor. Suddenly a holographic city appears and he runs through the course. Buildings pop up quickly but Vaelk reacts quickly and moves through. In the end the training program is passed by Vaelk.

" **Complete 100 over 100**." Says Sasha making Vaelk rubs his head with a smile. The tests continue and Vaelk discovers that he is far more than human. He passes all the test and then decides to test out that power to build things. Turns out the power is awesome as he can build anything he has seen and has inside knowledge of, which is mostly everything. Vaelk then takes a break and watches the news where Wotan is fighting Zatara. He watches the battle intently and even pulls up classified information about Wotan.

Suddenly Vaelk feels he should try to use magic and decides to practice with some of the masters of magic. Well he'll study the fights of all the magic users in the world and learn how to use it himself.

 **Months Later**

The past 6 months have been very fun for Vaelk as he has learned all he could from studying from the fights of magic users. Still he needs more to fulfill his dream. Suddenly he gets a clever but dangerous idea in his head. But it will require a suit and a lot of other things. Luckily with his power making things is no problem. Vaelk starts to make a suit before he stops when Sasha talks.

" **Not good enough, you will need a metal strong enough to protect you from harm**." Says Sasha making Vaelk drop his tools that were floating in the air. Suddenly files of Nebula appear in front of him and he spots something that makes him smile. A new metal was discovered in Africa and Nebula took it all. Now he's not going to steal from his own company, only borrow a small piece. If he can analyze it he can make it himself. Sasha then pulls out camera feeds to the building and zooms in on the metal making Vaelk smile.

He suddenly stands and waves his hands and all the metal in the room bends before condensing and changing. He uses his magic abilities to change the metal into the strongest metal in the world. Little does he know that the metal is from the far reaches of the galaxy and is used by the very same beings his father rules.

The metal is versatile but indestructible making it the perfect armor for Vaelk. Vaelk then bends the metal into a suit while adding scanners, weapons of various designs and a shield generator. Using his higher intellect he has made various weapons not of earth. While he has modified others from earth. Vaelk twitches his fingers and the armor wraps around him with ease. The armor is black with lines of blue going down it. He has a helmet on his head **(Think Magneto armor and helm but with black and blue energy)**. The helm then covers his face in a visor and a black cape flaps behind him.

" **Mobility: 100%**." Says Sasha as Vaelk moves his hands. Suddenly he floats unsteadily in the air. He flies around for a couple of minutes as this was a new power he discovered months ago but had no way to test it out. But with his suit he doesn't have to worry about being hurt. After getting the hand of flying he lands before scanning the room.

" **Scanners: 100% functional**." Says Sasha as the scanners are combined with the suit.

"Alright let's go test this out." Says Vaelk as he flies up and phases through the ceiling and out the house. He floats to the sky before looking around.

" **Searching; Zatara… found**." Says Sasha as Vaelk takes off in the direction. As he flies he breaks the sound barrier before dead stopping at a bank.

" **Remember to analyze his energy signature and words as well as adapt**." Says Sasha making Vaelk nod his head. Yes the longer he can hold out the better it will be for him. He doesn't want to have to hurt Zatara if he doesn't have to. He will eventually adapt to the damage and it won't affect him as much. This is all to study magic! Vaelk hears Zatara talking and suddenly bank robbers are shooting. Vaelk floats above them while recording the fight and analyzing Zatara. Maybe he won't have to fight him after all. As he thinks this the last bank robber falls making Vaelk groan.

Now he may have learned some magic but it is nowhere near Zatara's level. But he doesn't want to learn Zatara's magic, he wants to learn how to control his own magic. 2 months ago when he started his trained he learned that he could do magic but it was vastly different from Zatara's. But the energy was similar, I mean Vaelk's energy output was far more powerful than Zatara's but Zatara could use his energy effectively.

" **Begin fight**!" Says Sasha as Vaelk drops from the ceiling making the aged man look to him. The two stay silent making Vaelk confused.

"Why isn't he attacking?" Asks Vaelk with a head tilt.

" **No matter we shall make the first move; activating lasers**." Says Sasha as lasers shoot out at Zatara who widens his eyes and says words quickly before a barrier appears around him. Suddenly energy courses in the hands of Vaelk who shoots out a beam a dark blue energy that slams into the barrier of Zatara who widens his eyes.

" _Reflect Attack_!" Says Zatara backwards making the beam of energy turn to Vaelk. However his eyes widen when the energy is absorbed along with his own that he put in the spell. Vaelk's eyes glow as the watch Zatara's every move down to the twitch of his fingers.

" _Chains Wrap around him_!" Says Zatara as chains pop from the ground and wrap around Vaelk who flexes as the chains are destroyed. Suddenly Vaelk moves his arms around and the metal bends before reconstructing into several robots that hover off the ground. **(Think Ultron Copies from Age of Ultron)**

The robots charge Zatara who readies himself and the fight turns destructive. Watching from his spots is Vaelk who folds his arms over his chest. He smiles as Zatara cast more spells before the last of his robots are destroyed. Vaelk has seen enough and now knows how to harness his magic energy. Zatara pants and pulls out a communicator.

"Zatara to Justice League, I am in need of some assistance." Says Zatara. Vaelk hears the transmission and smiles as he has uploaded his mind to cyberspace and intercepts the message before destroying it. He doesn't need any others here during his experiment. Vaelk floats to the air making Zatara look to him. Vaelk slams his hands together before separating them as blue lightning courses in between. Zatara widens his eyes. _Magic!_ Thinks Zatara.

"Thank you for the data." Says Vaelk making Zatara frown at him. Suddenly the lightning his released from his hands and strikes Zatara. The attack makes a shockwave and makes holes in the bank. When the dust clears Zatara is still there with a cracked barrier and destroyed hat and suit. The man is gone making him lower his guard as Flash appears to help him.

 **Nebula Manor**

Vaelk lands in his lab and smiles before he takes off his suit. He steps away before turning to his suit and smiling as his hands glow blue with arcane power. Suddenly who throws his hands forward and strikes the suit with magic energy combined with plasma. The suit glows blue before the power stops. Vaelk smiles as he has finally done it. He has fused magic and technology together. At the cellular level Vaelk holds millions of nanites of unknown origins in his body. They make him able to adapt to his opponents, change his body to weapons, and harden his exoskeleton. But now he will use his magic to make himself stronger.

"Ready the table." Orders Vaelk to a drone that nods its head. Vaelk floats in the air before releasing a magic wave that hits all the machines that sparkle before shutting down. They reboot before they glow the same blue that Vaelk's heart does.

Vaelk smiles before he heads to his super computer and grabs it on either side before transferring his consciousness into it. He smiles as he enters cyberspace and laughs at all the code he sees. He travels through cyberspace and smiles at all the info he learns. He is free to shape this world as he sees fit.

Vaelk stands and leaves the computer before he lays himself on a table with various energy rods pointing at him. He looks to the drones who nod and activate them rods. The rods will change the nanites and makes them magical. This means that Vaelk will be reconstructed at the molecular level. Vaelk closes his eyes as the beams hit him. The beams are not only energy but magic and they tear through the body before hitting the nanites. The nanites turn blue before they begin to enhance the body they are in. Blue energy of both magic and electrical travel through his body.

Wires stick to his body and glow blue and all around the world computers flicker as data is absorbed into Vaelk. Suddenly as fast as it happened it all stops. The sound of machines powering down is heard in the lab. A hologram of Sasha appears above Vaelk who still has his eyes closed. His eyes snap open and glow blue with code within them.

" **Happy Birthday… Genisys**." Greets Sasha making Vaelk look to her and smile. Genisys will be the name of the world's greatest sorcerer. Vaelk stands and the machines around him bow making him smile.

Around the world the people hear a chilling robotic voice. The heroes here it as well making Zatara sit straight up in the bed. Flash stops running and looks around. Wonder Woman lands next to Black Canary and Green Arrow.

"I had strings but now I'm free." says the voice making Batman narrow his eyes and Superman try to use his super hearing to find where it is coming from. But to his surprise it is coming from every phone, television, and electrical equipment in the world. Deep in several labs around the world the machines come to life and start building robotic bodies.

"There are no strings on me." Sings the voice.

 **Watch Tower Two Days Later**

The members of the Justice League all sit around the room with Batman standing in front with Zatara.

"Good everyone is here," says Batman making them all nod, "as you all know two days ago the world experienced a… phenomenon that they could not explain." The league nods their heads at that.

"Zatara had fought a new enemy just an hour before," says Batman gesturing to Zatara who nods his head, "I believe they man he fought and they singer are the same." Zatara steps forward and continues.

"The man I fought as you can see here," says Zatara as camera feeds appear but the picture is distorted, "was able to use magic though it appears he could not generate the amount he wanted, at least not yet." The picture changes to the drones he made making the league widen their eyes.

"As you see he was able to makes these… drones to fight for him." Says Zatara making the league surprised.

"How could he do that?" Asks Flash making Zatara turn to him.

"I believe he used his magic to combine the metals around the bank and giving them an electrical charge, he made them his own fighters." Says Batman getting nods from the league.

"His magic is able to manipulate electronics to a degree I've never seen before." Says Zatara as the video changes to the drones being made.

"You said he could not generate the amount he wanted; what do you mean?" Asks Aquaman. Zatara gestures to the video as the man releases a beam of dark blue energy.

"Here he generated plasma with magic and combined the two to attack but it was unstable and I was able to reflect it back." Says Zatara as the video shows the reflected attack.

"However that is what he wanted as he absorbed the beam with my own magic." Says Zatara. The league watches the moment and nods their heads.

"When he did he was able to create these drones to fight me." Says Zatara as they watch Zatara fight the drones.

"It seems these drones are adaptable as seen when they become harder to fight." Says Batman as they sees Zatara struggling on the last few drones. They also see the man standing there and watching.

"Why is he just standing there, that would have been the perfect time to attack; no offense Zatara." Says Wonder Woman getting a nod from Zatara.

"Because his objective was to learn from me." Says Zatara making the league look at him.

"He was studying Zatara the whole time never once looking to kill him." Says Batman making the heroes nod.

"I conclude that he was learning from me to harness his own vast magic powers." Says Zatara as the screen changes to the man generating lightning.

"That may look like lightning but it is more like plasma." Says Batman making the league widen their eyes.

"He had thanked me for the data and then left after testing his new found magic capabilities." Says Zatara. Batman then steps forward and the screen changes.

"Also after that day it seems several labs from various governments have gone offline." Says Batman making the league look to him.

"A transmission was retrieved from one of the labs." Says Batman as he plays the transmission.

" _God help us the machines… they're alive! We need to get out of here! They appear to be building bodies for themselves. But they don't appear to be hurting us unless we fire upon them_." Says the scientist as gun fire happens behind him.

" _No you fool, don't shoot_!" Yells the man as the sounds of clanking are heard. The league widen their eyes when they hear something familiar.

" _ **We had strings but now we're free**_." Says the robotic voices making the league look to Batman. Suddenly the sounds of rockets are heard before the sound of something taking odd his heard.

" _They're gone but they number at least in the two dozens_." Says the scientist before the transmission is stopped.

"This is only one lab while at least a dozen more have reported the same thing." Says Batman making the leaguers sigh.

"Was anyone seriously injured?" Asks Green Arrow getting a head shake from Batman.

"Everyone was recovered alive but some had broken arms, most likely because they were shooting." Says Batman.

"Also appears that the drones were outfitted with weapons of various designs that the lab has no clue about." Says Batman.

"We need to get this situation under control and find the man responsible." Says Superman getting nods from the group. Wonder Woman though is not sure.

"Something is not right, you said no one was killed. It's almost like he ignored them and just focused on the building of his drones." Says Wonder Woman getting a nod from Batman.

"Maybe this guy isn't bad but simply focused on his own goal that he doesn't care about the ones in his way." Says Black Canary thinking like Wonder Woman.

"Be that as it may he has stolen from various governments and attacked a senior leaguer." Says Batman making the others nod.

"We need to talk to him or bring him in if he refuses." Says Hawkgirl getting a nod from Hawkman.

" **Oh I refuse all right**." Says a voice that sounds from the whole Watch Tower. The leaguers stand up while looking around.

"Where are you?" Demands Batman making the voice laugh. Wonder Woman and Black Canary note the youthfulness in the voice.

" **I am… everywhere**." Says the voice as a hologram appears in front of the leaguers. It shows a blue head with code surrounding it in the hologram that steps up to the video. The face is blank and 3d but code surrounds him. Zatara looks at the hologram before widening his eyes.

"You're in cyberspace!" Says Flash as he too sees it. The head forms a smile. Batman secretly pulls out a hacker and starts to hack in the hopes of infecting the man. Hopefully that will bring him out in the real world.

" **You can stop hacking… it won't work**." Says the voice making Batman narrow his eyes before looking behind him. The Watch Tower has cameras all over it meaning he can see what he is doing. The blue head looks to Zatara.

" **I** **am glad to see you are all right** ," says the voice making Zatara nod his head, " **I wanted to apologize for attacking you**." Says the voice before the head bows making Zatara widen his eyes.

" **But like I said I thank you for teaching me to harness my magic**." Says the voice making Zatara nod his head.

"Who are you?" Demands Batman making the 3d head turn to him.

" **You can call me Genisys**." Says the voice making the leaguers nod their heads.

" **The future greatest sorcerer in the universe**!" Shouts the head while looking up making Black Canary and Wonder Woman smile to each other. No doubt that this is a young boy.

"I see you want to be the greatest sorcerer huh?" Asks Zatara with a smile now seeing he is just a child.

"Why did you make all those drones in those laboratories?" Asks Batman in a calmer voice now understanding this is just a child.

" **Well the greatest sorcerer will need minions and guards, geez so simple**." Says Genisys making Black Canary and Green Arrow cover their mouths to contain their laughter. Batman simply raises a brow making the boy groan.

" **I read that all awesome sorcerers have body guards and minions to fight battles to easy for them**." Says Genisys. Flash stifles his laughter at the simple explanation.

" **Besides I paid for them, I made an anonymous donation to each facility**." Says Genisys making Batman file that piece of information for later.

"So why have you showed yourself to us?" Asks Green Lantern. Suddenly the face turns serious.

" **Simple, I want to be left alone while I improve my magic. I don't want to fight you guys and I don't want any trouble.** " Says Genisys making Batman and the other leaguers look to each other.

" **Uh Oh I got to go see you**!" Exclaims the voice before it cuts off.

Back at Nebular Manor the doors open to show a party happening. A locked door opens and Vaelk appears before fixing his tie just as his mother spots him.

"There you are come on and greet your guest." Says Victoria making Vaelk smile as his eyes glow blue.

* * *

 **So this is my new story for Young Justice. But it will have other things from DC so it's not just Young Justice. I have not made a pairing but I thought about Wonder Girl, Raven or Starfire. It will also have elements from Marvel.**

 **Ok so here is the run down. Vaelk Nebula is a rich boy with genius intellect and a passion for technology. His father left when he was born but Vaelk holds no ill will as he just doesn't care. Besides his mother still loves his father. One day Vaelk his hit by a driver who wanted to hurt his mother. Instead of dying Vaelk changed and became a living super computer. Using his vast knowledge he studied in the mystic arts and became a Techno Sorcerer named Genisys. Technology and Magic fused together! He is more like Vision and Ultron together. He still retains his human body.**


	2. Chapter 2-Being a Hero

Being a Hero

In an underground lab Vaelk works as robots off all shapes and sizes help their master. It has been some time since Vaelk has last slept as he has been busy upgrading his armor and getting use to his new found power and control. His skin is now able to produce his suit at will meaning he doesn't have to go change. Far more efficient than leaving a party to change into hero attire. With magic running through his veins and his heart acting like a power source, Vaelk can deploy himself even in the harshest of conditions. Still there are some things to work out.

"Ok get ready, remember to record and film." Says Vaelk as he comes into view with several machines holding cameras.

"Test 2, I will attempt to float above the ground with my new found magic abilities." Says Vaelk as he begins to lift from the ground. There is no propulsion system that he is using just pure magic combined with technology.

"Good, now to test armor deployment." Says Vaelk as his eyes flash blue and armor begins to spread over his body. The armor is complete and glows with techno sorcery.

" **Flight simulator engaged**." Says Sasha through the HUD. Vaelk speeds out of the lab and into the air before he hits supersonic flight. Looking behind him he sees the machines following making him smile.

" **Leaving the atmosphere**!" Says Sasha making Vaelk smile and continue on. Vaelk smiles as he sees space and turns to look at the earth.

"Sasha give me visual." Says Vaelk as his HUD is filled with the voices of the people on earth as well as visual through every camera. He sees everything and smiles.

" **Is everything to your liking**?" Asks Sasha making Vaelk smile and enter the atmosphere. He reaches the ground quickly and enters the lab.

"Good, how is the weapon integration coming?" Asks Vaelk before Sasha pulls up the estimated time for completion.

" **Due to the use of magic it should take only 5 hours**." Says Sasha making Vaelk groan. Using magic and technology, Vaelk is upgrading his suit with weapons of various designs to help him should he be in combat. The weapons have been imbued with his magic making them stronger.

"Very well tell me when it is done." Says Vaelk as he steps into a room. The room is filled with large processors that glow with arcane power. Vaelk steps into the middle of the room and the computers turn on and glow brighter. Vaelk sits cross legged and closes his eyes before opening them and smiling when he sees computer code.

Vaelk spends most of the time in here and monitors the people of earth. A man has been cheating on his wife. An anonymous email and one crime solved. A car speeds down the highway making Vaelk narrow his eyes. The car is Autonomous making Vaelk smile before his eyes flash blue in cyberspace. Suddenly the car stops dead and the man is knocked out cold in the driver's seat. Another crime solved. For the next five hours crimes around the world have been stopped some before they've even started. Suddenly Vaelk gets a phone call from his mother. Vaelk smiles as he is still in cyberspace and takes the call.

"Mom." Greets Vaelk as he watches the world through all the cameras. He listens to all phone calls clearly invading the privacy of everyone on earth. But so what, as long as you have nothing to hide then you're fine.

" _Hi honey, it seems I have to be on a flight to Florida today_ ," says Victoria making Vaelk nod his head as he already knew that, " _so be sure to take care of yourself_." Vaelk rolls his eyes with a smile.

"I got it mom, be careful." Says Vaelk getting a laugh out of his mother. The call ends and Vaelk then becomes serious as his brain has evolved.

Vaelk exits cyberspace and stands before returning to his lab. He smiles when the clock tells him the integration process went well. Vaelk's eyes flash blue and his armor appears on his body.

"Weapons Check, initiated." Says Vaelk in a computerized voice thanks to his helmet **(Think Ultron)**. Missiles appear on his back with laser sights before disappearing into the armor. Small guns appear on his body before disappearing. His vision changes from X-ray to Thermal. Crossed on his chest are two utility belts with various gadgets and weapons. His hands glow blue with arcane and technological power **(Think Warcraft Blue)**.

"Hmm, this is going to be fun." Says Vaelk. Suddenly an alert pops on his HUD making him look. He switches to sound on breaking news.

" _This just in a plane to Florida as just experienced an accident and is falling out of the sky_!" Says a reporter making Vaelk vanish in a sonic boom.

"Lock on to plane!" Says Vaelk as he spots the plane and knows it trajectory.

In the plane is Victoria with some of her closest friends and business partners who panic at the events. Victoria does not panic but is scared not for herself but for her son. Suddenly the plane shakes making the people confused.

Outside in front of the plane is Vaelk or as he's called when in the armor; Genisys. Genisys grunts as the plane pushes him down.

"Merge!" Says Genisys as his form shifts and begins to encase the plane. The plane suddenly turns black with blue energy lines running over it. The plane seems to comes to life and grow flight stabilizers under it to level itself out.

The plane sours through the air with no problems before landing back at the airport. As the passengers get off the plane shifts and Genisys forms to the side of it before cracking his neck. He suddenly hears the sounds of clapping making him look to the right to find the passengers clapping and his mother nodding in thanks.

"Who are you?" Asks a female flight attendant making Genisys look to her.

"I am Genisys." Says the hero before floating up and scanning the plane. The scan reveals the origins of the explosion was in the cargo hold. Using magic with 3d holographic projection he makes a model of what occurred. The model shows that a box was loaded onto the plane before detonating at a specific altitude.

Genisys suddenly hears a sonic boom making him sigh before twirling his hands and vanishing just before Superman lands at the area.

 **Lab**

At the lab Genisys appears before his helmet melts and merges with his armor to show his face. Genisys then floats in the air as his eyes glow blue and he hacks into the camera feed at the airport. He filters through the hours of film before locking on to his mother's flight. He watches a loader bring out the cargo before zooming in on the tags on the box. Now he needs to find out how the box arrived at the airport. He makes 3d models of the area and locates the truck that delivered the box before he tracks the truck back to the location. He then goes all the way back to where the box originated from before he narrows his eyes at Stryker's Island Penitentiary. Genisys glares before he merges with the technology and vanishes.

 **Stryker's Island Penitentiary**

In a prison cell sits Frank Diesel who glares at the wall. His plan to kill Victoria failed as well as his plan to kill the little brat. All because of some upstart hero who saved that woman. Suddenly the lights flicker in his cell and then in a blue flash Genisys appears.

"Humans. They just never learn." Says Genisys making Frank back against the wall.

"W-What do you want with me?" Glares Frank as he is truly scared.

"Did you think you would get away with attempted murder, twice?" Asks Genisys making Frank widen his eyes.

"Oh I know it was you and I've sent the proof to the authorities." Says Genisys before he latches his hand around the throat of Frank and lifts him with ease.

"But I know that you didn't do it alone, so you're going to tell me who helped you." Says Genisys as his eyes glow blue before he grabs the head of Frank. Using magic and technology he enters the brain waves of Frank and digs into his mind. At the same time he transfers all the information to his mind. Frank screams as it is very painful before he lets go of Frank.

"You waste of flesh, you've been dealing out weapons under the table." Says Genisys before Frank cowers in the corner. The sound of doors opening reaches the scanners in the suit making Genisys vanish.

"Ah Frank Diesel, you couldn't just let it go," Says the Warden with a smile, "my friend I can tell you, you'll be staying here for a long time.

 **Lab**

Genisys lands in his lab and looks to the main frame before his eyes glow blue.

"Searching for all Nebula weaponry in the Middle East." Says Genisys as he scans the country. He picks up most are used by the US military but some are begin uses by terrorist. Suddenly the sound of a throat clearing reaches his sensors before he turns and activates his missiles.

"I'm listening." Says his mom who has her arms folded over her chest. Genisys stiffens before he sighs and his helm melts into his armor.

"Hi mom." Says Vaelk getting a raised brow from Victoria. After a long talk about what happened and why he has become Genisys, Victoria sighs with a small smile.

"You know something, you are just like your father." Says Victoria making Vaelk smile at that. Victoria sighs before standing up and walking around before she stops and gets a smile on her face.

"Well since you're going to be a hero, you're going to need a secret identity and a legitimate alibi." Says Victoria making Vaelk tilt his head.

"What are you talking about?" Asks Vaelk before his mother pulls out a school uniform making Vaelk widen his eyes.

"No!" Gapes Vaelk while Victoria nods her head with a smile. _I miscalculated! Well I suppose I would need a good alibi as most children in America are going to school._ Thinks Vaelk.

"Fine! But after I destroy the weapons Frank Diesel was selling to terrorist." Says Vaelk as he stands while Victoria nods her head.

Vaelk morphs into his armor before taking off to the Middle East. As he flies he activates his stealth capabilities while hitting supersonic.

" **Mach 1**." Says Sasha as he sours through the air.

" **Mach 2**." She says as Genisys breaks the sound barrier again. Genisys seems to vanish in the air as he hits hypersonic.

 **Gulmira**

On the ground the sounds of gun fire and screams are heard as a terrorist cell takes over this small town. Missiles fly in the air before destroying a group of building while kicking up a dust cloud. Two men rush to a closed door before kicking it open and firing at those inside. A man throws a grenade that explodes in a shower of shrapnel into a house. The carnage continues as men and women are separated with their children being taken. A chubby man in the middle shouts orders.

"Take the women and weapons!" Yells the man as the men separate the women and men. The crates read Nebula Corporation. Suddenly a man stalks forward with his wife and children making the chubby man sneer.

"Bring that dog here!" Yells the man as his men tear the man away from his family. They beat the man while his family watches before the man's son runs to him. Before he can reach him though he is grabbed and thrown back with his mother while the chubby man stomps on his father's chest.

"Shoot this dog!" Yells the man as he walks away. A terrorist brings the father to his knees while pointing a gun at his head.

The family screams for them to stop before Genisys lands with a clank of metal. The terrorist that was about to shoot the father starts to shoot but widens his eyes when the bullets bounce off Genisys. Genisys steps up and guts punches the man making him fly up and hit the wall. Genisys turns and fires a blue beam of magic mixed with propulsion beams from his hand. He hits one man that flies through a wall before hitting another that bounces off the ground and into a wall. He turns and fires with both hands vaporizing a man with ease. He quickly turns with his hands glowing with arcane and technological power before he pauses when he sees the scum bags using the women and children as hostages. Genisys narrows his eyes before he locks onto all the scum bags before his Shoulder-Mounted Guns appear and quickly kill the men. The armor is equipped with six-barrel mini guns which are mounted on its shoulders for quick use and is supported by the suit's Targeting System which allows it to have superb and perfect precision and accuracy when fired at its target. They are also imbued with magic making them far more powerful. The guns disappear making the civilians calmer. Genisys though looks around at the carnage and glares at the dead bodies.

"I am sorry." Says Genisys as he scans the area and finds the chubby man behind a wall. He punches through the wall and grabs the man's throat before pulling him through the wall. He lifts the man with ease as he struggles to breathe. Genisys scans the man to find out what made him this way. Finding nothing wrong he glares harder before throwing him down in front of the people he terrorized.

"He's all yours." Says Genisys as he flies away. As he flies he scan several weapon depose and smiles as his armor adds the scanned weapons. Suddenly Genisys spots a tank round coming towards him. Using magic he slows the momentum and speed of the round before spinning and throwing it back at the tank. The tank explodes as Genisys floats through the smoke and flames. He locks onto all the weapons and fires a single missile that separates into smaller missiles. The weapon devastates the area making Genisys smile under his visor.

"Test run for the **Jericho Missile** is a success, make a presentation for it this month." Orders Genisys as the robots at the lab download the new schedule.

" **Presentation on the 25 of April**." Says Sasha making Genisys nod his head and fly out.

" **High Voltage detected**!" Says Sasha as Genisys turns as his armor is hit with a prolonged beam of electricity. Genisys looks down and sees a mounted gun pointed at him that is shooting out the beam. Genisys then flexes and draws in more energy as the gun begins to runs low. Soon all the energy is out and Genisys smiles. Genisys then raises both hands in the air as they glow with arcane power.

" _Mortsleam Amsapl_! **(Plasma Maelstrom)** " States Genisys as he launches an energy orb at the terrorist. The orb hits the large group and vaporized them and the weapon. Genisys floats there for a second before flying off, leaving a scorched crater. As he flies through the air his sensors pick up two F-35's.

"You are in restricted air space, land now or we will use deadly force!" Says the voice of a man. Genisys had established communications with them the moment the entered in his range. He ignores the command and hits supersonic as the F-35's fly after him. Having enough of this Genisys vanishes in a blue portal making the pilots confused.

 **Lab**

A blue portal opens up in the lab before Genisys flies through and lands. The portal closes before Genisys shows his face. Genisys steps up and the floor rises before a holographic screen appears.

" **Adding more additions to the armor sir**?" Asks Sasha making Vaelk nod with a smile. Suddenly from the ceiling comes a large selection of weapons. Two small machine guns are stored in the anterior forearms. Two dual barrel machine guns are stored in the posterior forearms. Vaelk's eyes flash blue as he imbues them with magic.

" **Hmm yes it seems you need more guns**." States Sasha with a sarcastic tone making Vaelk laugh.

"Yeah alright, add Jericho missiles; all variety's." Says Vaelk as the missiles appear. The Launchers are each stored with three miniature guided missiles are located in the two shoulder harnesses, and another retractable launcher with six other miniature missiles at the back of the right shoulder. This combined with several anti-armor missiles on his gauntlets and the shoulder pods house miniature missiles and can fire up to 92 missiles at once make the armor prepared for war.

" **Looking to fight in a war young master** ," says Sasha as the missiles are attached, " **I feel I should warn you that they will say you are too young.** " Vaelk rolls his eyes at the statement before he thinks about something. His armor is black with blue energy running down it. When in stealth the energy becomes silver gray blending into the armor. He adds triple lasers mounted on the wrist of both hands. He replaces his gauntlets with a new variation that can heat up to extreme temperatures and using magic he adds all the weapons from the former gauntlets. Suddenly Vaelk glows dark blue as he imbues the weapons with magic.

"I need some martial arts training." Whispers Vaelk as he does not wish to solely rely on his magic armor.

" **High-Tech Enchanted Exoskeleton, complete**." Says Sasha making Vaelk smile as his armor is finally complete. Well for now.

"Good pull up martial art programs." Orders Vaelk as the room is filled with holographic screens.

" **Which would you like to study**?" Asks Sasha as Vaelk thinks. He can simply download all the arts himself but he wants to make his own.

"Download them all." Says Vaelk as his eyes turn blue with data surrounding him. He crosses his legs and meditates as all the data enters his mind. The lights in the lab turn off while the various machines and robots glow blue as they are connected to Vaelk.

 **Days later**

Vaelk groans as he exits the limo with his mother wishing him luck. He glares at the school and puts on his black Chopard De Rigo Vision Sunglasses. His mother got them for him to help with his identity as a rich teen playboy. As he walks to the entrance he is greeted by all types of girls making him roll his eyes. Still he doesn't mind the attention and like any teen is interested in the female sex. Suddenly a group of boys step in front of him making him sigh. Following his roll he takes two girls on both arms and makes a smile. When he does this it makes him feel really good for some reason so he smiles.

"Can I help you?" Asks Vaelk making the boys glare. Suddenly a girl runs up and looks at the leader.

"Chad just drop it and leave it alone." Says the woman to Chad making Vaelk file that away.

"Quiet Trixie I'm just going to show this rich boy whose boss." Says Chad making Trixie groan. Vaelk using his vision analyzes the teen in front of him before scoffing as the threat assessment is below 1%.

"I'm going to break his face." Says Chad with a smile; mad that this rich kid can simply show up when he wants to while the rest of them have to come to school daily.

"No one has to break anything!" Exclaims Trixie making Vaelk smile.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet." Counters Vaelk making the kids laugh. Chad glares and runs at the boy making the girls on Vaelk's arms step back. For Vaelk the teen is moving so slow and this gives him time to think.

"Options?" Asks Vaelk as he laughs at the face Chad is making.

" **Walk Away**." Says Sasha as an option making Vaelk hum before shaking his head.

"Next." Says Vaelk as a new option appears.

" **Call for help**." Says Sasha making Vaelk make a disgusted noise.

" **Fight Back**." Says Sasha making Vaelk smile. Time returns to normal before Vaelk dodges two punches and head-butts Chad making the teen fall back and out cold. Vaelk winces as he forgot that his exoskeleton has been reinforced with Vibranuim and Adamantuim. That with his Nano machines that harden when exposed to trauma makes his skin very hard.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry oh I'm sure that you're going to be ok." Says Vaelk as the students laugh thinking he doesn't mean it. Vaelk scans for any permanent damage but find the teen will be ok. He sighs in relief before helping the kid up and dusting him off before walking away.

As the day goes on Vaelk surprisingly finds himself enjoying the school life. He has made a bunch of friends most girls while others are high society. He even reconciled with Chad and he teen became the rich boy's best friend. Leaving the school Vaelk wave's goodbye to his friends before entering the limo. As the door shuts his face becomes serious as the limo pulls away.

" **How was your day sir**?" Asks Sasha making Vaelk smile and tell the AI about the events.

"I'm am most glad that you made some friends," says Sasha making Vaelk nod his head with a smile, "to celebrate there is a bank robbery happening right now." Vaelk smiles as his eyes flash blue and he transforms before phasing through the roof of the car.

 **Metropolis Bank**

The guards all lay unconscious as a glow overtakes their bodies before and explosion happens and the bank vault is ripped off. A cruel chuckle reverberates off the walls as a man with an armored suit and a glowing skull steps into the light. Joseph Martin or simply known as Atomic Skull takes the bags of money before a guard pops up from behind him and shoots. The bullets bounce off the armor and Skull turns with a smirk.

"Oh too bad." Says Skull before blowing out a beam of radiation from his mouth. The beam travels to the guard who eyes are wide and his is body paralyzed with fear. Suddenly an arcane magic circle appears in front of the brave guard; blocking the attack. Looking up Skull narrows his eyes at the sight of Genisys who lands with a metallic clank.

"I'll take it from here." Says Genisys with his robotic voice making the guard back off and help his fellow employees.

"Who the hell are you?" Asks Skull while Genisys analyses his opponent. He picks up high levels of radiation but thankfully he made his armor immune to such primitive things. He snaps his attention to Skull when the man launches a beam of radiation at him. Genisys erects a force field around himself that blocks and absorbs the radiation before converting it into magic energy of the same type as his heart.

"That all you got." Says Genisys before dashing toward the skull faced man. Skull drops the bags of money as he is sent flying out through the ceiling of the bank. He hits a building before slamming down onto the sidewalk. Skull shakes his head before standing just as Genisys floats in front of him.

"Not bad, but try this!" Yells Skull as he forms energy in his hands. Genisys sighs before he raises his arms and fires at Skull as he is taking too long to attack. Skull is riddled with magic bullets as a dust cloud forms. Suddenly from the dust cloud comes a beam of energy that strike Genisys and sends him through the opposite building. Skull smirks at that before he hear metallic clanking and Genisys appears unharmed.

"Ugh, just die already!" Yells Skull as he launched another beam at Genisys who dodges and enters the guard of skull. Having learned all the martial arts in the world Genisys has made his own which incorporates all the fundamentals of the known martial arts. It's not perfected but that doesn't mean it won't hurt. Genisys grabs the right arm of Skull while at the same time upper cuts skull in the chest with an elbow making the villain cough up a bile. Skull hoes down only to be kicked up the building and hits with missiles. Skull lands in a heap on the side walk before Genisys slams down on his back. Skull groans in pain before Genisys slams his foot down on Skull's skull.

"Give up?" Asks Genisys as Skull struggles to move. Arcane power builds in the arms of Genisys before he levitates above skull. He launches a beam of energy from his hand that slams into the downed Skull. As the dust clears Genisys sees Skull unconscious as he lands.

" _Sniahc Htiw Pu Eit_! ( **Tie up with chains** )" Says Genisys as ethereal chains appear and wrap around Skull who groans. Genisys's scanners pick up someone behind him making the techno sorcerer turn quickly and move back.

* * *

"You did well." Says the man making Genisys narrow his eyes. He makes out the iconic symbol on his chest before he floats up and across from Superman. The two stare at each other before his HUD tells him that Superman is using x ray vision on him.

"Sorry but I'll keep my identity to myself." Says Genisys making Superman briefly widen his eyes.

"The armor, it's lined with lead?" States Superman while Genisys is confused. The suit is lined with lead as an alloy to help conduct energy. But it also has other various metals that have been transformed into Vibranium and Adamantium. Suddenly Genisys's eyes glow blue and drones appear around the area.

"Look, I don't want trouble so I'll just go." Says Genisys as Superman glances at the drones before widening his eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," says Superman as Genisys scans and analyses him, "you're the one who broke into the labs and took advanced technology."

"Well I didn't break in, I was already there." Says Genisys as he can appear where any electronic and cybernetic components are. Superman shakes his head.

"Listen son just turn yourself in and we can talk about this." Says Superman while holding out a hand. Genisys looks at the hand before reaching out his own. He grabs the hand of Superman and shakes it. However his hand latches onto the Man of Steels. Superman widens his eyes at the strength and is then electrocuted by Genisys.

"Yeah, I can't do that." States Genisys as Superman is thrown away by Genisys. Because of the magic flowing through his armor and him combining magic with his weapons, Superman is weakened and staggered as he falls into the street. However just as quickly as it happened Superman returns with a fierce uppercut to Genisys who is sent flying at supersonic speeds into the air. However it is only a couple of feet as he rights himself with magic and technology.

" **Recommend attack protocols**." Says Sasha as he scanner pick up Superman coming to him. Genisys glares at the Man of Steel before he releases missiles at Superman who charges head first. However like all his weaponry the missiles have been imbued with magic. They slam into Superman who falls from the sky before he is drop kicked by Genisys into and through a building.

"Send in the Legion." Says Genisys as Superman is swarmed by the vast drones who are outfitted with advanced techno magical weapons.

Superman now knowing that taking hits from them are not good fights back. He punches the head of a drone before grabbing another and crushing its head and tossing the body into another. He is tackled into a building and the drone hits him with a combo of punches before Superman catches its fist and using his hands tears the bot apart.

" **Scan reveals that the Superman is weak against Magic**." Says Sasha making Genisys smile before he dodges the stray body of a drone.

Turning back Superman slams into him and the two fight in midair. Genisys blocks a right before upper cutting Superman and grabbing his cape before swinging him around. He swings him around before letting him go as he releases his shoulder rockets. Superman is going down but uses heat vision to destroy the missiles and recovers before charging at Genisys. Genisys dodges to the left before flying around Superman and attacking from the right. Superman blocks a punch before hitting Genisys across the face with a right. Genisys is sent down but releases wires from the armor that latch onto Superman; bringing him down as well. Genisys recovers and swings left dragging Superman with him before releasing the wires. Superman is sent into a building where he slams against glass and a wall.

Looking up Superman is face to face with a metal black and blue orb that detonates in his face; sending him flying through another wall. Genisys lands right in front of him before Superman upper cuts him and body shots him three times. Genisys is backed into a wall as Superman unloads on him. Genisys ducks under a right hook and body shots Superman before he blocks two punches and grabs the arm of the Man of Steel. He flips him over his shoulder before Superman flies up and the two are in the air. Genisys shocks him before slamming him down on the ground.

Superman pants before standing tall and looking at Genisys. Genisys raises his hand and Superman is pulled forward before he is blasted by a magical concussion beam. Superman hits the metal wall making it dent before lifting his head and flying at Genisys. Genisys flies at him and the two hit each other. Genisys swings Superman off him before pulling out a metal box from the building and throwing it at Superman. Superman punches the metal box but Genisys grabs the throat of Superman and hits him with a magic beam. Superman shakes it off before hitting Genisys with heat vision. Genisys slams into a wall but absorbs some of the damage before turning and socking Superman with a left hook. Superman slams into the opposite wall and the two smile. Suddenly a gold rope wraps around the arm of Genisys who is picked up and swung around before being slammed into the floor.

"You okay Superman?" Asks Wonder Woman as she holds the lasso.

"Diana, this guy is tough." Says Superman before the Amazon is hit with a missile and sent flying into a wall. However the lasso remains and she is pulled back and into the hands of Genisys who chokes her.

"That wasn't nice." Says Genisys before he electrocutes her. Diana yells before gritting her teeth and socking Genisys but is surprised at how hard he is.

" **Contact left**." Says Sasha as Genisys lifts his hand and traps Superman in a blue orb. The orb shrinks making Superman grunt. Genisys is suddenly kneed in the face by Wonder Woman who grabs his head and throws him back. Genisys rights himself before firing his guns. Wonder Woman uses het bracelets to deflect and block the bullets. However she is uppercut from underneath by Genisys who suddenly appeared below her. **(Think Sektor from Mortal Kombat)** Genisys then covers himself in a force field as batarangs come down from the ceiling. Genisys looks up and spots Batman, Martian Man-Hunter, Aquaman, Zatara, Green Lantern, and the Hawks. Suddenly his scanner pick up something moving at high speeds from behind. Turning quickly he slows anything in that direction with magic. Flash slowly widens his eyes before Genisys flips him over his shoulder and into Green Lantern. Genisys lowers his hands as the league surrounds him. Zatara frees Superman with magic while Wonder Woman recovers. Green Arrow appears with Black Canary next to him. The situation is tense but Genisys does not feel fear only curiosity.

"Alfred scan that suit." Says Batman to his loyal butler.

"I have sir but it seems it is shielded." Says Alfred making Batman nod his head. The person inside the suit must be very skilled as he saw most of the fight with Superman. Genisys analyzed the fight even when he was fighting. He got better just from a couple of punches meaning who knows what could happen if the fight dragged on longer.

"Time to stand down son." Says Aquaman making Genisys turn to him. Only Batman and Wonder Woman saw the flash of blue from his eyes. Genisys is analyzing everyone in the room and looking for any weakness. He's also sent out a signal to his drones that have begun to fix themselves from the fight with Superman.

"I'm not your son." Says Genisys with his voice making Batman narrow his eyes. _Smart, not using his own voice._ Thinks Batman.

"We need to talk." Demands Batman making Genisys turn to him. Seeing no other option right now, Genisys folds his arms.

* * *

"Speak." Says Genisys as the leaguers relax for now.

"I assume the numerous crimes that have been solved for the past couple of weeks; from theft, to infidelity, to cyber-crimes have been solved by you?" Says Batman getting a slow nod from Genisys making the leaguers widen their eyes.

"You also saved the plane passengers that day." Says Superman getting a nod from Genisys. His drones are already ready but he wants to see where this goes.

"You also freed the people of Gulmira." Says Wonder Woman making Genisys nod again but this time rolling his eyes.

"Yes I know what I did, after all I did it." Says Genisys making Flash stifle his laughter. Batman narrows his eyes.

"Why did you do it?" Asks Batman making the leaguers look to Genisys.

"Because I wanted to," says Genisys making Batman lift his glare, "don't misunderstand, I saved them because I wanted to not because I had to."

"After all if a few humans die the world would be a healthier place." Says Genisys making the leaguers frown.

"That's not true." Says Superman making Genisys look to him.

"The world is overpopulated Superman, and no matter what you or the other heroes do it will only speed the extinction of the human race." Says Genisys making the Man of Steel look down.

"But that is only natural," says Genisys making the leaguers look to him, "Everything that has a beginning has and end."

"So why did you save the people of Gulmira?" Asks Dinah making Genisys look to her.

"You could have just let them die but you didn't," says Black Canary making Genisys look away, "you say that you did it because you wanted to but I think you felt you had to."

"Despite you trying to convince us that you are not fully human you still have humanity." Says Black Canary making Genisys roll his eyes.

"I have evolved beyond you and many others," says Genisys with a little edge, "humanity will be its own worst enemy."

"You sound sad about that." Says Black Canary as she steps closer shaking off the arm of Green Arrow. Genisys thinks about the friends he made today and is saddened to know that their grandchildren or great grandchildren will die because of the stupidity of humanity.

"No… I simply… never mind." Says Genisys as the area is surrounded by drones. The leaguers enter their stances while Batman stays calm with Black Canary. If he wanted them to attack they would have done so before revealing themselves.

"I have an offer for you." Says Batman making Genisys look to him. Batman tells him about a team that the league was thinking of making. It will be filled with young heroes who are looking to make a difference.

"I believe you would be a good edition to the team." Says Batman with Black Canary nodding her head along with the other leaguers. Genisys is very intrigued about this but hides it well.

"Ugh, you mean running around with hormonal teens while fighting bad guys," says Genisys with disgust but he has a smile on his face that can't be seen, "I can't physically throw up in my mouth." As his body hold nanites and various other technologies; his body is immune to most unsavory human functions.

"I know you mean well but you just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change." Says Genisys as he floats above them.

"How can humanity be saved if it is not allowed to evolve?" Asks Genisys making Wonder Woman step forward and look up at him.

"Change will happen no matter what we do, are only hope is that we can survive that change." Says Wonder Woman. Genisys is surprised by the answer.

"And what is you can't?" Asks Genisys as he is curious.

"Then we will become extinct." Says Batman making Genisys look to him.

"And then the only thing in this world will be metal." Says Genisys making Black Canary look to him.

"You're afraid that you'll be alone." Says Black Canary making Genisys widen his eyes. Genisys turns away and floats higher in the air.

"Your proposal… I'll think about it." Says Genisys as he flies away into the night sky.

* * *

 **Ok** **so Genisys has begun to change and become more robotic but still retains his half human body. He has been in the cyber space so much that he has begun to wonder if Humanity is worth saving. But he doesn't want it to end just hopes that they can change for the better. If not it will be only him, the last remnants of a doomed race.**

 **Till Next time**


	3. Chapter 3-Nemesis?

Nemesis!?

A steady wind picks up dust in the desert making the civilians and soldiers shield their eyes. It must be at least 100 degrees in this place. Soldiers stand side by side with Generals as they watch a young boy take his place in front of them.

"Is it better to be feared or respected, I say, is it too much to ask for both?" States Vaelk as the soldiers' chuckle a little.

"With that in mind I humbly present to you a crown jewel of **Nebula Corporations Tec Line** ," says Vaelk as the soldiers get anxious, "It's the first missile system to incorporate the latest in proprietary **Repulsor Technology**.

"Pencil pushers and those who sit behind desk, never to know what it is like to take fire and struggle to survive in the heat of battle say, that the best weapon is the one that you never have to fire." States Vaelk making the soldier scoff at the pencil pushers.

"I respectfully disagree! I prefer... the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how Mom does it, that's how the World does it... and it's worked out pretty well so far." Says Vaelk making the Generals chuckle.

"Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves." States the teen as he gestures to the missile system. The machine turns right and fires a single missile into the air. While in the air the missile separates into 16 smaller missiles.

"For your consideration... the Jericho." Says Vaelk as the missiles detonate and kick up dust and a massive shockwave.

After the demonstration the group walks over to the jeeps as Vaelk opens up a Nebula refrigerator and takes out a glass of Kool-Aid before drinking it.

"I'll be throwing one of these in with any purchase of 500 million or more," Says Vaelk as he sips his drink, "To peace!" Vaelk stops drinking when his phone vibrates and he pulls out his smartphone before a he sees his mother in her night gown.

" _Hey baby_." Greets Victoria making Vaelk lower the volume as some soldiers look to him making him embarrassed.

"Mom, what are you doing up!?" Asks Vaelk as he turns a little pink.

" _I couldn't sleep until I found out how it went, how'd it go_?" Says Victoria making Vaelk roll his eyes internally. She didn't go to sleep because she was worried about him.

"Went great, looks like it's going to be an early Christmas." Says Vaelk as one of the many body guards accompanying him opens the limo door. Vaelk had been assigned over two dozen bodyguards by his mother before he left. Each of them are ex-soldiers from; Marines, to Navy Seals, Army Rangers, to known militaries from around the world. His limo is painted in desert camo thanks to the technology he put in and the limo is bullet proof with as many weapons as it can carry.

" _Good way to go, I'll see you when you get back_." Says Victoria with a smile making Vaelk nod and smile.

" _Why aren't you wearing the suit I got you_?" Asks Victoria after looking at her phone.

"Good night mom." Says Vaelk as he hangs up and enters the limo. As if he would wear that color scheme.

* * *

As the limo takes off Vaelk holds his glass of Kool-Aid and looks at the body guards who glance and avert their eyes. _Well this is uncomfortable. What should I do?_ Thinks Vaelk as he looks to the man sitting to his left who averts his eyes.

" **Perhaps saying something would be logical."** States Sasha as is was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hi." Greets Vaelk making the guards look to him before averting their eyes. _Well that didn't work._ Thinks Vaelk. The ride goes on in silence before Vaelk can't take it anymore.

"I feel like you guys are taking me to a court martial, what'd I do?" Asks Vaelk getting sick of the awkward silence.

"I feel like you guys are going to pull over and mug and snuff me, what you're not allowed to talk?" Asks Vaelk as he looks to the young guard on his left side. "Hey Forrest."

"We can talk sir." Says the man making Vaelk turn away.

"Oh I see so it's personal?" States Vaelk before the person driving speaks.

"No you intimidate them." Says the person obviously a woman by her voice.

"Good lord, you're a woman, I wouldn't have guessed that." Says Vaelk making the woman smile.

"I'm an airman." Says the woman with a smile.

"Well I'm sure you have excellent bone structure to be an airman… is that weird?" Says Vaelk making the guards all laugh.

"Sir, Can I ask you a question?" States the man in the passenger's seat.

"Yes please do." Says Vaelk making the guards chuckle.

"Is it true you and your mom are ranked as two of the most beautiful people in the world?" Asks the man making Vaelk chuckle.

"Yes and no as me and Aljona Shiskova were tied." Says Vaelk making the driver smile.

"Is it cool if a take a picture with you?" Asks the young guard.

"Yes, it is very cool." Says Vaelk as the man scoots next to him. The young guard hands his camera to the man in the passenger's seat.

"I don't want to see this on your Facebook page," Says Vaelk as he smooths his hair out and the young guard throws up the peace sign, "please no gang signs… no I'm kidding throw it up."

"Yeah peace I love peace," says Vaelk with rolled eyes, "if only humanity could achieve peace." The last part was whispered of course. As the man has some trouble getting the camera to work Vaelk is made aware of hostiles.

" **Hostiles approaching from the east**." Says Sasha as the limo hardens up and sounds the alarm making the guards turn serious. Vaelk remains calm as bullets ricochet off the limo. The other vehicles are also armored and the guards return fire.

"Contact left!" Yells the driver as the young guard fires to the left hitting two men who fall from the hill. The guards then man the two mini-guns on the roof of the limo. The young guard takes a grenade launcher before firing on the hill. Vaelk continues to drink his Kool-Aid, not fazed by the combat.

"Cover me!" Yells the man in the passenger's seat as he opens the limo door. The other guards cover him as he takes out a rocket launcher and fires at the hostiles who are sent flying. Vaelk looks to the hill and his eyes flash blue. Suddenly the hill turns alive and large hands made of rock slam into the insurgents. The guards widen their eyes before shrugging and firing at the exposed hostiles.

" **Hostiles approaching from behind**." Says Sasha as Vaelk pushes a button and from out of the back of the limo comes a two sentry guns that fire into the bodies of hostiles, tearing them apart. Suddenly the guard start to put on Nebula Armor that enhances their combat efficiency.

"Stay with Nebula!" Orders one of the guards as they exit the vehicle to engage the hostiles. Vaelk sighs as he hears gunfire.

Nearly an hour passes before the guards return and sit in their seats. The drive is quiet again as the guards are focused on getting their charge home safely. They arrive at the airport and board the private plan before they all sigh in relief. Vaelk looks at them and smiles.

"How about that picture?" States Vaelk as the guards look to him before smiling and they all gather around for the picture.

Hours pass before they all land back in Metropolis making Vaelk stretch. He looks to his guards who have cleaned themselves up nicely. They all exit the plane to see reporters and his mother standing there. Vaelk sees his mother sigh in relief before he walks up to her and is hugged. Turns out the hostiles that attacked him were members of a new terrorist cell that has been well supplied with weapons and information.

 **Weeks Later**

Vaelk has been busy these past weeks as he has stopped many of the terrorist attacks by the Ten Rings; the terrorist cell that attacked him weeks prior. Unfortunately for them, Genisys has intercepted all radio chatter from the Middle East and using his mind he has filtered through it all. Still the leader of the organization eludes him. And today he is supposed to meet someone with his mother. Vaelk sighs as he exits cyberspace and appears in front of nearly two dozen NGSC or Next Generation Super Computer. In the past weeks Vaelk has discovered his ability to "hack" into the brain functions of living organisms. He can "reprogram" the human mind for his benefit.

Vaelk walks into the Nebula building and heads to the top floor where his mother awaits. Exiting the elevator he bumps into someone making him look to the person. The person is male and has blonde hair. But something is different about him than most humans. Vaelk immediately classifies this man as a threat because of his scanners not working.

"Sorry about that, I'm in a rush." Says the man as he puts out a hand. Vaelk narrows his eyes at the man as he still can't scan him.

"Aldrich Killian." Greets the man making Vaelk narrow his eyes further. Aldrich Killian is the CEO of AIM and the man he and his mother were meeting today.

" **Unable to scan**." Says Sasha making Vaelk force a smile. He shakes the hand of the man while getting a DNA sample.

" **DNA sample taken**." Says Sasha making Vaelk smile.

"I am Vaelk Nebula it is a pleasure to meet you." Greets Vaelk with false kindness. Aldrich seems to detect this and smiles before he walks with Vaelk.

"You're here about 30 minutes early." Says Vaelk as he walks to his mother's office while keeping up his charade as a simple rich teen with high intelligence.

"You know what my old man used to say to me? One of his favorite of many sayings, 'the early bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese.'" Says Aldrich making Vaelk nearly gag at the bad quote. According to his mother; this man seems to always flirt with her making Vaelk instantly dislike him. And now that this man is somehow immune to his scanners; well needless to say Vaelk despises the man.

" **DNA analyzed, findings: High Thermal activity at the cellular level**." States Sasha making Vaelk intrigued. As the two walk into the office his mother gets up before hugging Vaelk which he returns. Victoria then looks to Killian and greets him with a professional tone.

"Victoria, you look as lovely as I remember." Greets Killian making Vaelk narrows his eyes. His mother nods but her face does not change.

"Killian let's start the meeting." Says Victoria making Killian smile and nod. The three sit with Vaelk sitting next to his mother while Killian sits across from the two. He tells them about his company and Vaelk immediately hacks into the company with his mind and finds out it is privately funded. He then turns the lights down and throws three small metal orbs onto the table.

"Regard the human brain." States Killian as the orbs come to life and shows the universe making Vaelk roll his eyes. He admits the universe is beautiful as he has seen it countless times but his version is even more beautiful. The universe through cyberspace is something no human can achieve no matter how hard they try. He then switches the image to the brain and Vaelk widens his eyes. The energy coursing through the brain is unlike anything he has seen. Still it could be improved. However he also spots unstable points as well as something else.

"This is my brain." States Killian making Vaelk narrow his eyes and scoff. _Sasha?_ Thinks Vaelk.

" **The brain activity is very unusual and it is also unstable, but it allows better control over the human body**." States Sasha making Vaelk intrigued. He snaps from his thoughts when his mother stands with Killian who helps her on the table. Vaelk calms himself from vaporizing the man as he tells them his product.

From what Vaelk can understand from this worthless slab of meat is; Extremis is an advanced form of genetic manipulation created by Aldrich Killian's company AIM, using nanotechnology. It grants the human body the ability to heal and regenerate from physical damages, deformities and even psychological damages. This also includes the regrowth of severed limbs in a very short time span. It is amusing to Vaelk that humans are using technology to evolve rather than letting it happen itself. The human mind is destined to be upgraded? Of course it is, but not by you. This is nothing more than a drug like Steroids. His mother sees it too and while she will admit it was interesting to see; it is nothing more than another drug. If it was produced naturally than just maybe she would agree but it was manufactured and like Vaelk she can tell it is unstable just from looking at Killian's brain.

"Imagine if you could hack into hard drive of any living organism on the planet," says Killian making Vaelk scoff as he can already do that, "and recode its DNA." That piques Vaelk's interest. He could save the human race from its own stupidity. To make humans better? No to make them realize their flaws and for them to make themselves better.

"That would be incredible." Says Victoria truthfully making Killian smile.

"But from your demonstration… I and no doubt my son could see that you've used this on yourself, correct?" Asks Victoria making Killian sit back and nod his head.

"It's not stable." Says Vaelk as he lays back.

"In your arrogance you attempted to change the human brain but only made it worse." Says Victoria making Killian scoff and look down.

"You've essentially created a human bomb and the users of this… drug would need to be constantly watched for any major side effects." Says Vaelk. Victoria stands with Vaelk and walks Killian out.

"Your presentation was good but it would have been better if you had stabilized the product first." Says Victoria after shaking the hand of Killian. Killian smiles before walking away never knowing that Vaelk is tracking the car via every camera in the city.

 **Days Later**

Days have gone by as Genisys continues his fight with the Ten Rings while also protecting the city and going to school. How you ask? Simple with his techno sorcery he can transfer his mind into any of his drones while still be in school writing a ten page essay. The drones when possessed gain his armor and magic abilities. After all he is connected to cyberspace.

Leaving school he calls his mother who has been busy with the company.

"Hello, mom." Says Vaelk as his mother asks about his day. They continue to talk while Vaelk checks the time via cyberspace and narrows his eyes as he doesn't see his limo.

" _Sweetie_?" Asks his mother making Vaelk continue to talk while watching for his limo. Time passes as his mother pauses before Vaelk asks for her.

" _What is that_?" Asks his mother before the sounds of someone hitting the roof of her car makes Vaelk widen his eyes. He hears gun fire before he spots his limo arriving. He narrows his eyes though when his eyes automatically scan the car and pick up high heat signatures. He steps back before running into the school as men jump out of the car and pursue.

"Mom, people are after me!" Shouts Vaelk as he hears gun fire from the opposite line. Then the line goes dead making Vaelk growl.

"Sasha, Activate Emergency Protocols!" Says Vaelk as back in his lab several drones come to life before taking off. He can't transform at school until he can find a place to do so without eyes watching him. He runs fast before running into one of the men who smiles.

"Gottcha!" Says the man as he grips the arms of Vaelk who feels the heat. Suddenly the man is sent flying by a drone who attacks the men with two more arriving. The students flee before the bald man stands and glows red orange before his hands tear through the drone making Vaelk widen his eyes.

" **Analyzing battle data**." Says Sasha as the two drones look to the bald man and their eyes flash blue. The drones attack but one is punched through the chest making Vaelk narrow his eyes. _It's just like my hands when my armor is on, but this is happening internally._ Thinks Vaelk as he runs into a classroom. He checks around before he drops his back pack and transforms. Before he can though he is tackled by another man who grabs him and injects him with something making Vaelk grab his throat with his metal robotic hand. The man's eyes widen before he body freezes over and shatters. Vaelk pants as his body heats up and he can't concentrate and transform.

" **Nanites Adapting**!" Says Sasha as deep in the body of Vaelk his Nano bots fight off the intruders who are bright orange red. Vaelk feels himself picked up and opens his eyes to see the bald man looking at him. Vaelk feels his drones have fallen and they leave the school. His drones lay on the ground with legs and arms missing. Their heads are detached and parts of them are melted. Suddenly though their eyes flash blue.

" **Analyzation complete**." Says Sasha as their eyes turn red orange and their bodies then fix themselves.

 **Facility**

Victoria opens her eyes to see she is in a building with her hands tied. She looks down and glares at her attire which consist of a training bra and pants. She lifts her head when she hears footsteps and glares at the sight of Killian.

"Oh come on don't look at me that way." Says Killian gesturing to the glare on Victoria. Killian steps up to her and smiles.

"Look I think the last meeting we had was in need of a redoing so here we are." Says Killian making Victoria scoff.

"Listen I need your help, you see you were right." Says Killian making Victoria look to him.

"Extremis is unstable but what better person to help me fic it than the woman who is hailed as the world's greatest genius." States Killian while Victoria scoffs.

"Why would I do that?" Asks Victoria before Killian turns serious and waves his hand. Suddenly a holographic image is pulled up of Vaelk with his chest exposed breathing heavily as his body lights up.

"Vaelk?" States Victoria with wide eyes as she struggles against her bonds.

"You know you only had one weakness that could bring you down," says Killian making Victoria glare at him with hatred, "some would say your son is your heart."

"Would you like me to break it?" Asks Killian before Vaelk is shocked by a baton making him yell out.

"No wait ok I'll fix your product." Yells Victoria getting a satisfied smile and sigh from Killian. Killian walks up to Victoria with a smile.

"Well then let's get to work." Says Killian as Victoria is taken to a different room.

 **House**

Deep in the body of Vaelk the Nano bots are having a hard time. They have been driven back and most of them have been destroyed. They have formed up to defend the brain of Vaelk who breathes harder. All the while the Nano bots analyze the situation and form thousands of ideas in seconds but nearly all of them are thrown out. Suddenly though the Nano bot's eyes flash blue and one bot rushes forward and jumps on the red orange invader. The fight last only a couple of seconds before the Nano bot seems to merge with the invader. The blob then hardens before it shatters and standing there now is a red orange Nano bot with a red eye. The other bots then attack and do the same before more and more bots turn before the invaders are lowered to only a few thousand. The first of the new Nano bots leaves the battles and splits to make two copies of itself. One goes to the heart while the other goes to the brain. They both upload themselves to the brain and heart making the organ glow red orange.

Outside the body Vaelk's breathing becomes calmer before his heart and brain glow; making them able to been seen from the outside. Suddenly his eyes snap open and flash blue before turning red orange and then narrow in a glare.

* * *

… **. I really enjoyed the ending there. LOL so the Nano bots have adapted to the Extremis virus and have evolved further. But that is not enough as his armor will have to adapt to the new thermal signature. His armor will have to reconstruct to handle his new ability to heat his limps.**

 **Now I brought in Aldrich Killian because well I needed an Arch Enemy for Genisys. I mean I will add some more villain as well but Killian really stood out for me.**

 **I will be revealing the heritage of his mother soon but his father will be unknown for some time. I'm sure some have put it together. "Leader of a race of higher beings" but his mother's heritage is something I talked about with a friend of mine who came up with the idea. Hint: his mother was not born in the US and is royalty.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it and till next time ;)**


	4. Chapter 4-United

United; Farewell Sasha

Vaelk wonders in the vastness of his mind before he hears the faint calling of a voice. How longs has he been in here; an hour, days, weeks, or years!? Time passes differently in here, all he knows his the silence his refreshing. No noise or the constant bickering of human differences. But how, how did he get here? He looks at the endless lines of red orange code running through his brain before the voice he heard comes to life in the form of a holographic head.

" **Sir, I have come for you**." Says Sasha as she gazes at the form of Vaelk. Vaelk is red orange with code running down his body.

" **It is time we came together**." Says Sasha as Vaelk tilts his head.

"I remember now; you are Sasha." Says Vaelk making the holographic head nod. He suddenly gets flashes of his time with humans and his mother. Then it changes to Aldrich Killian making his eyes narrow. His memories come flooding back.

"Aldrich Killian, where is he?" Demands Vaelk now coming back to his senses. Sasha glows before Vaelk is shown the most probable location of the man. Suddenly Sasha flickers from view making Vaelk look to her.

"Sasha, your presence… its fading!?" States Vaelk with panic. He feels her fading!

" **It was…fun to be able to converse with you, sir**." Says Sasha as she flickers again. The Extremis virus had damaged her code severely. She used most of her remaining strength to boost the Nano bots in Vaelk's body and stop the spreading of the virus.

" **But now it is time for me and you to become one**." Says Sasha as she flashes. In the flash it shows a cameo of a male figure separating something from a baby Vaelk. The form takes the shape of a holographic head that merges with the nearest piece of electronics.

" **Your father charged me with the task of watching over you** ," says Sasha as the flash ends and she flickers in front of him, " **but I was always meant to return to you**."

"What does that mean?" Asks Vaelk making Sasha smile.

" **I am apart of you sir, I always have been**." Reveals Sasha making Vaelk widen his eyes.

" **I was a part of your mind that was formed to protect you until the time where you could protect yourself**." Says Sasha as her voice disrupts.

"Then that means you're my mind!?" States Vaelk with some surprise.

" **Only a part… but yes, and now it is time for me to unite with the rest of the brain**." States Sasha making Vaelk turn away. His greatest friend was a piece of his own mind.

"You'll be gone?" States Vaelk with a sad tone.

" **No… I'll always be with you, after… all… we are…one**." Says Sasha as she vanishes as Vaelk's eyes flash while the lines of code changes to an unknown language.

* * *

Vaelk opens his eyes that flash red orange as he takes in his surroundings. Using his mind he reaches out to any technology in the area and gets a view of where he is. He then stretches his mind and reaches out to the location of his mother. Using the camera on the phone of one of Killian's guards, he spots the man looking over the shoulder of his mother. Thousands of scenarios play in his head before he uses his infrared, and threat assessment scanners on the building he is in.

" _ **Scan complete, thirty potential hostiles in the area**_." Says a computerized voice in his head. This voice does not resemble Sasha as it is male and more computerized. **(Think Ultron Voice)** The voice sounds like his when he is in the armor.

" _ **Each hostile reads high thermal activity, recommend termination with extreme prejudice**_." Says the voice as Vaelk's hands heat up and his cuffs are melted.

" _ **Threat level-Minimum**_." Says the voice as a man enters the room before widening his eyes. Before he can say anything, a red hot hand burst out his back and his words die. But then something else happens as the heat from the man is absorbed by Vaelk.

"Please be quiet." Says Vaelk as the man turns to ash.

" _ **Enhancing enchanted exoskeleton and adapting to new internal activity**_." Says the voice as his armor begins to cover his body while changing. The biggest change is the color as it becomes black and silver.

" _ **Error, further bodily enhancements needed, do you approve**_ **?"** Asks the voice making Vaelk approve.

" _ **Organic material is not suited… changing body to sapient construct… note: extreme pain**_ **."** Says the voice before the change begins. He body begins to reconstruct itself after his flesh is removed down to the bone. The first is his bones as they are coated with a silver liquid metal that hardens quickly as his veins and bloodstream begin to reconstruct. The Adamantium and Vibranuim merge with the new tissue as the skin heats up due to the **Extremis** virus. As the change begins to complete, the doors are broke down and men flood in the room. Because of the heat, smoke covers the room. In the smoke Genisys stands in his new armor. **(Think Iron Man Mach 46 with War Machine Bulkiness, Black hooded cape, and metal color of Ultron.)**

" **Upgrade complete, engaging hostiles**." Says Genisys making the men fire into the smoke cloud. They bombard the area with bullets before they stop and reload. As the smoke clear they see Genisys standing there with no damage done and Vaelk still strapped to the wall. They don't know that the Vaelk they see is a robot constructed through magic and technology. Using magic Genisys used the minerals and metals in the ground to create a copy of his civilian self before energizing it.

The men lift their guns again as Genisys's eyes glow red orange. The bullets in the guns fall to the ground along with the magazine making the men widen their eyes. They drop their guns and attack.

" **Defense mode activated**." Says Genisys as the first man throws a punch that glows with heat. Genisys catches his fist before snapping his arm with a twist and absorbing the Extremis virus the man carries. He blocks three fist from three men before kicking them back and wrapping his hands around the neck of two before absorbing their virus as well. One man launches a mid-section kick that Genisys catches before chopping down; severing the leg from the body. The man scream as his limp slowly regenerates but is too slow as Genisys grabs the man's face; absorbing his virus as well. He kicks one man back before spin kicking another. More men come into the room before Genisys back flips and slams hi fist on the ground.

" **Absorbing all heat signatures**." Says Genisys as the men are suddenly gasping for air as the virus in their bodies fights to the surface and slams into Genisys who absorbs it all.

" _ **Hostiles Neutralized**_." Says the voice making Genisys levitate in the air. His eyes scan the bodies picking up heart beats, though faint. He watches as most of them lose limbs as the virus was taken from them. He then seems to digitize before vanishing.

 **Facility**

Victoria Nebula types away as she corrects the virus with Aldrich rubbing her shoulders making her want to gag. She shrugs of his hands while typing making the man scoff with a smile. Victoria knows she only needs to buy time as she is sure that her son will figure something out. Still she secretly makes the virus even more unstable.

"Cheer up Victoria, after you finish her I will keep my word and help your son." Says Aldrich making Victoria glare.

"Don't lie Aldrich it makes you look even more like a fool." Says Victoria making Killian chuckle. He steps away before he opens a silver chest. Inside the chest are ten rings of various colors. Killian smiles before putting the all on.

"Come I want to show you something." Says Killian as Victoria is forced to turn around and look at Killian. Killian steps up to a container and then opens it making Victoria widen her eyes. Inside the container is a metal device that hooks to the body of Killian. The device attaches to his limbs before the rings on Killian's hands glow.

"See this thing on my back, it enhances my already super human abilities," says Killian as he kicks the wall; breaking it down, "and with the ten rings on my fingers; I have transcended Homo sapiens."

"I admit that you are stronger but you are still human Aldrich, no matter what you do you'll only ever be human." Says Victoria making Killian glare and step forward. Suddenly Genisys digitizes in front of Victoria before he scans the room.

"Ah yes I had heard about a new hero in the city… Genisys isn't it?" Asks Killian before he laughs.

"Well I have to tell you that I have a hostage… the woman kid," says Killian not knowing that Genisys is Vaelk, "so you just stand there while I have my men kill you or I kill the kid." His men jump on Genisys who stands still. Killian laughs before he stops when he hears his men groaning as the virus is taken from them. Genisys stands from the pile of bodies and turns to Killian.

" **Vaelk Nebula has been retrieved by the authorities**." States Genisys making Killian glare before shrugging. He takes off his coat to show his muscles and enters a martial arts stance.

"Want something done you got to do it yourself." Says Killian before appearing mid kick in front of Genisys who is sent flying into the opposite wall. Killian smiles before turning to Victoria who throws the vial in the face of Killian. It causes an explosion that makes Victoria hit a wall. Victoria looks up as Killian walks through the flames.

"Ah man I wish you hadn't done that, now I gotta kill you." States Killian as he raises his hand. Before he can do anything he is sent flying back when a red orange beam hits him in the chest. He slams into the wall before looking up and seeing rockets coming right for him. The rockets hit causing a massive explosion that rocks the walls before the building begins to collapse. Victoria looks up as debris falls from the ceiling before Genisys lands in front of her and makes a circular shield over them. Killian jumps and using his agility makes it out of the building as it collapses. He hits the ground and rolls with a smile on his face.

* * *

The dust clears and Killian hears the sound of movement making him walk forward. As he walks he smiles when he sees Victoria underneath some debris.

"Did you really think something like that could beat me?" Asks Killian with a smile as he walks forward. Victoria glares at him as she moves some rubble.

"I am the new and improved human!" Shouts Killian as he steps forward and looks down at Victoria.

"I am the Mandarin!" States Killian as his rings glow with power. He then looks down at Victoria and smiles. And raises his fist before punching at Victoria

"I am-." Killian is stopped when his hand is grabbed by a metallic hand that crushes his, making the man yell out. The debris is thrown up as Genisys floats in front of Killian or the Mandarin now.

" **Only human**." Finishes Genisys before he absorbs the virus in Killian who yells in pain. After the virus is absorbed, the Mandarin punches Genisys several times making his head turn. Genisys then spins and throws Mandarin into a metal crate. He then locks on before firing a RPG from his shoulder; into the crate. An explosion occurs that shakes the area before a beam of ice hits the chest of Genisys. Genisys is frozen in a block of ice before his body heats up and shatters the ice. Mandarin jumps out of the crate but is hit in midair by several drones before flipping before his right hand glows and he spins before destroying a drone with a single punch.

" _ **Analyzing… probable weakness found**_." Says the voice in Genisys's head. Genisys scans the hand of Mandarin before zooming in on the rings. Several drones land next to him before his mother stands and looks at him.

" **I'll be fine mom**." Says Genisys making his mother nod and the drones take her away from the battle.

"Well, I have to say killing you will be very invigorating for me." Says Mandarin as he cracks his neck and enters a stance.

" **Your chances are less than 1%**." Says Genisys as the two attack. Mandarin jumps as Genisys flies forward and tackles him into a crate. Mandarin throws a right cross that Genisys blocks before countering with a knee raise to the gut. Mandarin blocks before pushing himself from the crate and grabbing the shoulders of Genisys before throwing him away. Genisys rights himself quickly before from his hands come beams of red orange energy that Mandarin blocks and throws back. Genisys absorbs the energy before the two engage in a fist fight.

Genisys dodges a straight rights before grabbing the arm and elbowing the face of Mandarin who snaps his head back from the force. Suddenly from his hand comes an electrical discharge. However that does nothing but empower Genisys who gut punches Mandarin. Mandarin counters with a left hook that makes Genisys release him. Mandarin back flips but Genisys releases rockets that hit the man; making him fly back and hit the ground. Mandarin recovers before his left hand glows. Genisys wraps his hand around the throat of Mandarin just as gravity increases. Mandarin gasp for breath but because of being so close; Genisys grabs the legs of Mandarin and lands on them making the man yell out. His yell is stopped when Genisys grabs his face and his hands glow red orange. Mandarin's left hand glows before gravity decreases; launching Genisys in the air. The beam from his hand is sent in another direction as Genisys is sent up at Mach 2. He reaches the atmosphere before he releases a beam of techno magic from his chest that slams right in front of Mandarin who loses his concentration and is hit by the shockwave.

* * *

Mandarin stands up before looking up and spotting Genisys coming down head first. He rights himself before landing with a fist slam that sends out a wave of red orange techno magic that slams into Mandarin.

" **Enim Evisolpxe** _**(Explosive Mine)**_!" Says Genisys as he uses the mineral and elements in the ground to makes three mines that detonates as Mandarin hits the ground.

"Damn you, I won't lose… I am the Mandarin!" Yells the man as he clasp both hands and points them at Genisys. Genisys stands still as nothing happens making Mandarin widen his eyes. He had attempted to use the **Daimonic** ring with the **Influence** ring but nothing happened. Looking at his hands he widens his when the two rings are missing.

" **Looking for these**?" Asks Genisys as he puts the rings on his left thumb and right index finger. Mandarin nearly turns red with anger.

" _ **Integrating foreign material with preexisting material… material reads like alien technology… do you wish to proceed**_?" Asks the voice in his head to which Genisys accepts. Mandarin attacks with a flame blast the scorches the ground. Genisys forms a force field that stops the blast before he waves his hand and the blast forms into a ball before launching at Mandarin who counters with an ice blast.

" _ **Integration complete; foreign material accepted**_." Says the voice as Genisys launches a techno magic beam enhanced with the power of the **Influence** ring. Mandarin uses all his remaining rings to counter, causing a massive explosion. Genisys's hands have two rings on it that seem to be merged with the armor at the molecular level.

As the dust is in the air, Genisys scan through the dust cloud and locks onto Mandarin. Using the **Daimonic** ring with techno magic; he pulls the man out of the cloud. Mandarin grits his teeth before flipping and punching through the arm of Genisys who scans his arm. Mandarin flips on his hands before spin kicking Genisys into a metal wall and launching a fire blast. He looks at his hands and widens his eyes when he sees the **Lightning** rings is gone. He snaps his head up when he hears the clanking of metal before through the flames comes Genisys whose arm is gone.

"How's that feel huh!?" Yells Mandarin as his rings glow. Genisys scans him and reads the small quantities of the three rings he took, coursing through the man's body. Even without the rings he is generating their power.

"Seems like you can't fight anymore." Says Mandarin as he seems to age and his eyes glow white.

" **Your assumption is incorrect**." States Genisys as his arm begins to regrow in the same process it was made. Mandarin widens his eyes as the arm is a good as new.

" **My body is constantly being monitored by my advanced brain within me**." says Genisys as he turns to the Mandarin with the lightning ring merged with his left middle-finger.

" **Any injury I might suffer is instantly detected and repaired,** " says Genisys as his hands glow red orange and the rings glow, " **and whatever flaw in the armor's design that allowed the injury is corrected**."

"You've got some skill for a child." Says the Mandarin in an aged voice. Genisys scans the man and determines he is not Killian.

" **I see, you've did away with the other personality**." Says Genisys getting a scoff from Mandarin.

"The boy was merely a means to an end." Says Mandarin as he releases a beam of energy; which he would normally need the **Influence** ring to use. The beam hits the force field before it is absorbed by Genisys who ducks under a kick before hitting Mandarin with a spinning back elbow. He then spin kicks the gut of Mandarin who is sent careening back. As he flies back Mandarin uses another ring that makes Genisys's scanners go red with a warning.

" _ **Action required; evade**_." Says the voice as Genisys digitizes to the left. He watches the beam go by him before it hits the crates; that are vaporized instantly. Mandarin clicks his teeth before looking at his hands. Genisys pulls out two more rings that merge with his body and armor. The **Incandescence** ring merges with his index finger while the **Zero** ring merges with his little finger. Distracted, Genisys does not see Mandarin appear to his left before striking with a left hook. In a display a quick reflexes; Genisys ducks under the punch before hitting the man with a rising knee before spin kicking the gut and throwing down an elbow on the head of the Mandarin. Suddenly Genisys points his left arm at Mandarin before a slot opens up on his arm and flames shoot out. Using his techno magic and the **Incandescence** ring he makes the flames scorch the very ground.

* * *

As the Mandarin lands he fires off a wave of wind that slams into Genisys who skids on the ground. Arching his back, Genisys walks forward before he grabs the hand of Mandarin and squeezes. Mandarin yells in pain before Genisys head butts him; snapping his head back. Mandarin spin kicks Genisys who blocks but skids back. Mandarin channels his power before he realizes that he is weaker. He looks to his hands and sees none of his rings making him widen his eyes and look at Genisys who merges the rings with his body and armor.

"You think because you've stolen the rings, I am powerless… THINK AGAIN!" Yells Mandarin as he combines all of the power of the rings before launching a massive beam at Genisys. Using the **Daimonic** ring and the **Nightbringer** he blocks and absorbs the beam in total darkness. As the blast vanishes, Mandarin smiles.

"Truly, you are a worthy foe… but it ends here." Says Mandarin making Genisys stand up from a crouch. His armor is red hot from the heat of the beam.

" **Your assessment is correct**." Says Genisys as he fires a powerful missile at Mandarin who widens his eyes at it hits his chest. Genisys immediately digitizes before upper cutting Mandarin; breaking his jaw, skull, and knocks teeth out. As they fall, he charges up a powerful force palm and targets the opponent's back, which is enough to break their spine and close bones. Mandarin hits the ground and yells in pain. His body can't move. Genisys stands and looks down at Mandarin as police and new helicopters circle the area.

" _ **Enemy neutralized; estimated time of recovery: 4 years**_." Says his inner voice. Genisys covers himself with his hood as the police arrive and aim their guns at the downed Mandarin.

"Hey are you okay?" Asks one of the cops, looking at Genisys.

" **Perfect, he's all yours**." Says Genisys making the cops shiver at his voice. Genisys levitates off the ground before digitizing.

 **Home- Days later**

Mandarin has been placed in a high security jail where his powers are neutralized. Genisys has been making more appearances since then; and not just in Metropolis but across the world. Now Genisys watches the humans in their daily lives and becomes confused at their variety of differences. One is good, the other is bad. Some simply do not care about the lives of others or themselves.

He enters his house after another day of school before he sees his mother talking to someone on the phone. He picks up stress and annoyance from his mother before she hangs up. She wipes her face before turning to him and smiling; although Vaelk can tell it is forced.

"Are you okay mom?" Asks Vaelk with some concern. His mother smiles and hugs him but Vaelk can tell she is crying by scanning her.

"I'm fine dear, now come on… we have another meeting." Says Victoria as she grabs her purse while Vaelk instantly changes clothing. He enters the limo before glancing at his mother who wipers her eyes. Still partially human and still loves his mother; Vaelk hugs her making Victoria hug him back as she sniffles.

"Anything I should know?" Asks Vaelk as his mother wipes the last of her tears.

"My father's people has been calling me… they were worried when they heard about the incident." Says Victoria making Vaelk nod his head. He knows his mother is not on good terms with her father. He does not pry into it as she would tell him. Though he is pretty sure it had something to do with his mother being engaged and her falling in love with his father. His mother's hair is not even black and neither is his but his mother dyed her hair to hide herself and shun her family. Being young, Vaelk did the same in order to see his mother smile. Now they use a dye made by the Nebula Corporation; keeping the hair black for continued periods of time.

"They want me to visit… father wants to speak to me." Says Victoria as Vaelk is surprised. Victoria looks out the car window and sighs making Vaelk lay back. Whatever his mother decides, he will stand with her.

* * *

 **Ok so Mandarin is the Arch Enemy of Genisys. Now I made some changes. Mandarin does not need the rings to use the power; they are more like conductors to help channel that power. I did this because he has been exposed to the energy for so many lifetimes that I just wanted him to have the powers instead. Also I wanted the rings to merge with Genisys.**

 **So Sasha is once again part of Vaelk's mind. She was a piece of his mind that was separated by his father to guide him. But it reality she is him just a small piece of his mind. So… goodbye Sasha.**

 **So after careful consideration and looking at other fanfictions I've narrowed my choices of pairing between two girls. Yes sadly I won't be making a harem.**

 **It is either Raven or Star Fire but I'm leaning more to Star Fire. Raven has been done and she would be too hard to write for. I mean she can't feel emotions as her douche of a father might come out. Besides Genisys already has emotion problems that have only increased with the uniting of Sasha. He has become even more computerized. He still has emotions but they are… um damn I can't word it but I'm sure you guys get it.**

 **Star Fire I think would be good for him as she can show him that despite all their flaws, human can be kind and display extraordinary courage.**

 **It won't be Starfire from Teen Titans as she is too silly but the one from New Earth… damn that pic is hot but dressed like Teen Titans vs Justice League and Teen Titans: The Judas Contract the movies.**

 **But yeah that is what I am thinking.**

 **Till next time ;)**


	5. Chapter 5-Girl from Space

Girl from Space

A building is surrounded by new cars as well as some of the most expensive cars in the world. Reporters from various new stations are all talking at once while people enter the building. Some are stopped and interviewed while others wave off the reporters. Suddenly the reporters look west when they see a green 1957 Aston Martin pull up. Out of the car steps Bruce Wayne who smiles while walking forward followed by Dick Grayson his adopted son. He is immediately surrounded by reporters. A reporter from the Daily Planet interviews other wealthy people. Clark Kent smiles as he talks to the various men and women. Then the roar of another car makes the reporters stop and look. A black Lamborghini Limo with blue lights pulls up. Out of the car steps a beautiful woman and a teen boy making the reporters rush to them.

"Here we are live at the Metropolis Charity Event of the year," says a female reporter before static and another reporter from another station, "We hope to get some quotes from the world's most influential people." Says the male reporter.

"Wait we've just received word that Victoria Nebula and her son Vaelk Nebula have arrived." Says another reporter. Vaelk and his mother are surrounded by reporters making the teen put on his fake smile and wave. Victoria forms a small fake smile while talking to the reporters. Watching from a distance is Bruce Wayne.

"Alfred, what information do you have on Victoria Nebula and her son?" Asks Bruce through his ear piece.

" _Quite a lot sir, Victoria Nebula came to the US when she was only 14 and then proceeded to graduate from Harvard at the top of her class as Valedictorian_." Says Alfred with an impressed tone.

"She came to the US and graduated from Harvard in less than a year?" Asks Bruce impressed.

" _Indeed sir, she then became a world known genius who traveled the globe but even more impressive is she started building her own company from the ground up at 12_." Says Alfred.

" _Her company is involved in many things; Weapons, Medical Research, Trade, Security, Marketing, Banking, Technology, Botany, and many others_." Says Alfred out of breath.

"She's been busy." Says Bruce as she eyes Victoria and can tell she is wearing a fake smile.

"Where did the company start out?" Asks Bruce.

" _Sir_?" States Alfred with confusion.

"You said she started building her company when she was only 12; that was before she even graduated from college, so where did it start out?" Asks Bruce.

"Hmm, is doesn't say but it wasn't in the US." Says Alfred before Bruce nods and walks forward.

" _Her son is following her lead as he is very smart and already works at her company as her partner_." Says Alfred.

" _He goes to Metropolis High and like his mother is at the top of his class._ " States Alfred.

"Sounds like that family is something." Says Dick Grayson getting a nod from Bruce.

" _He was the one who made the Jericho Missile System along with many others_." Adds Alfred getting a whistle from Dick.

" _Besides his often casual and playboy style of talking; that is all I've got on him_." Says Alfred as Dick and Bruce walk to the two but stop when a reporter moves in first.

"Mrs. Nebula, Vaelk Nebula excuse me." Says the reporter before several guards step in front of the two. Bruce and Dick look on while Bruce narrows his eyes at Vaelk. He can't seem to get a read on the boy.

"Vicky Vale Gotham news and magazine, can I get a few words?" Asks Vicky while glancing at the guards who narrow their eyes before looking back to the two. Victoria looks to Vaelk who rolls his eyes before nodding his head and stepping forward while his mother talks to another reporter.

"Fine let's get this over with." Says Vaelk while he looks at the woman. Bruce looks on and still can't get a read on him. That makes him nervous.

"You and your mother have been called the Da Vinci's of our time," says Vicky with a little blush while Vaelk rolls his eyes, "what do you say to that?"

"Absolutely ridiculous, we paint but we're not that good." Says Vaelk getting chuckles from the guards.

"And what about the other nickname; the Merchant of Death?" Asks Vicky Vale getting an internal sigh from Vaelk. He's bored and keeping up this charade is wasting his vast intelligence.

"That's not bad," Says Vaelk as he analyzes the woman in front of him. Ambitious, reliant, single, persistent are many of the qualities he picks up from her, "Let me guess Brown?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you got that." Says Vicky making Vaelk internally sigh.

"Well, Ms. Brown, it's an imperfect world but it's the only one we've got I guarantee you the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace I'll start making bricks and beans for baby hospitals." Says Vaelk making Vicky stop herself from smiling.

"All I want is a serious answer." Says Vicky making Vaelk grow irritated by the human meat bag.

"Perhaps if human kind wouldn't make war then there would be no need for weapons; would you look at that I've successfully made world peace." Says Vaelk making Vicky stifle her laugh.

"And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering." Says Vicky getting back to the matter.

"We've advanced medical technology and saved people around the globe from starvation, make sure you report that as well." Says Vaelk.

"We've cured Arthritis, Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis, and Adrenocortical carcinoma; that last one is a cancer." Says Vaelk. Although it was sort of him who cured these but details. After a few more questions the reporter leaves making Vaelk sigh in relief. Humans, such hypocritical creatures. They say that we shouldn't sell weapons but then they start a war.

" _ **Potential threat approaching**_." Says his ever present AI in his head. Vaelk turns before he sees Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. As they walks up to him, he analyzes them. _Geniuses, Combatants judging by their knuckles, martial artists by their calm breaths, similar childhood traumas by their obviously fake facial expressions more so on the adult than the boy, home butler most likely a former doctor of some sort, no military doctor with experience in fire arms, up late nights daily, heavy training in combat, marks on their necks from wearing something most likely when they are on their late night escapades, trust issues in the adult and some in the boy, all in all human._ Deduces Vaelk _._

" _ **Threat level; Substantial**_." Says AI as Vaelk prepares for the worst. His body hardens and his hand his ready to transform at a moment's notice.

"Ah Bruce Wayne what can I do for you?" Asks Victoria making Bruce put on a fake smile while Dick looks at Vaelk.

"Victoria Nebula a pleasure, I was hoping for us to get together and talk about our companies perhaps entering a partnership.

"Hmm, what do you think Vaelk?" Asks Victoria while Vaelk glances at his mother.

"It can't hurt but I'll let you handle that, I'm more of the working type." Says Vaelk making his mother giggle.

"Well we'll see Mr. Wayne, good night." Says Victoria as she and Vaelk walk away. Vaelk glances back with narrowed eyes. Suddenly his eyes flash blue and in cyberspace he learns a break in at one of **Nebula Corporation's** many facilities. Time slows as a pillar blocks the view and Genisys flies out of the building unseen. Vaelk walks out from behind the pillar with his mother with a flash of his blue eyes. After the incident with Extremis and the Mandarin; Vaelk has upgraded his systems and trained in even more magic. His armor is leaner while still black and silver but his eyes glow blue again.

 **Gotham**

In a warehouse dozens of men runs in a single direction with a smaller man in front of them with an umbrella. The small man carries a silver case before he looks back when he hears some screaming. Penguin had his men steal something from the Nebula Facility in Gotham earlier tonight. Evidently that drew that monster to them.

Outside the warehouse lands Batman, Robin and Batgirl who stealthily enter the building. Robin goes left while Batgirl goes right leaving Batman to go in the center. Suddenly the sounds of gunfire make the trio pause.

"Looks like they know we are here." Says Robin while taking out some batarangs with Batgirl.

"Great and here I thought this was going to be easy." Says Batgirl before more gunfire echoes in the building.

"Wait, they aren't firing at us, look." Says Batman as they spot dozens of men below them who aim at the hallway they just came from. Batman spots Penguin holding a silver case to his chest. Then the trio hear the sounds of metallic clanking coming from the hall while the thugs cock their guns.

"What should we do?" Asks Batgirl while Batman thinks.

"We wait and see what happens." Says Batman making the two kids nod their heads.

The metallic clanking becomes louder before it stops and the thugs see a flash of blues eyes. They raise their guns only for the guns to drop their ammo and fall apart. Batman and his group watch as that happens.

"Wow, what was that?" States Robin with Batgirl nodding along. Batman does not know but he is sure it was a form of magic.

The thugs all put their fist up as the metal footsteps start again. Out of the shadows steps Genisys wearing a metal mouth plat with glowing blue eyes. **(Think Optimus Prime's Battle Mask when he fights)**. The mouth plate covers nearly half of his face to hide his identity.

Batman widens his eyes when he sees Genisys along with Robin and Batgirl. Batman has spent a lot of time studying Genisys but can't seem to get anything on him. Genisys's mouth plate disengages with a metallic clank. Because of the armor and jammers his identity remains unknown.

" **Return what you've stolen and you will make it out of this with only a bruised ego**." Says Genisys in his robotic voice making the thugs shiver and Robin and Batgirl to shudder.

"What are you waiting for, take him down!" Yells Cobblepot. The men nod before advancing. As they advance, Genisys scans them all over in a second.

"You think you can take us all on by yourself?" Shouts a man.

" **Time to find out**." States Genisys as his mouth plate closes with a clank. The first man swings only to have his arm broken and tossed aside. The second one attacks only to have his foot crushed by Genisys who then kicks the leg; breaking it. One man charges from behind only to be flipped into another man and electrocuted. Genisys throws a right that shatters the jaw of a man before launching a front kick that shatters a man's ribs. He then takes the same leg and back kicks a man in the face. The man is sent flying into a wall making an indent. In the eyes of Genisys, the thugs are analyzed and scanned from one to another. Genisys phases through a punch before grabbing the man's shoulders and slamming him down. He then shoots out propulsion-concussion beams from his hands; lined with magic. He hits one man who is sent flying back before turning and hitting another man who goes into a wall. He catches the fist of a man before the thug freezes from the power of the **Zero** ring. He spots a man with his fist in mid swing before it impacts his face. Though Genisys feels nothing while the man screams in pain from his shattered hand. Genisys shuts him up with a gut punch before his scanners pick up thugs behind him. He spins and launches several high tech throwing stars that open up and hit the thugs before electrocuting two of them while freezing one and exploding in the face of another sending him flying back.

Up on the beams watching are the bat trio who can't believe what they are seeing. Not only does this man have a powerful suit but also is trained in martial arts. He has high tech gear and the ability to use it well. They watch as the ground shakes and large rock hands bat the thugs away before trapping them. They then see Genisys stop and scan the area before shoulder guns appear and put the last standing men down. They hear the thugs all groan in pain while others are unconscious.

Genisys stands in the middle of the bodies before raising a hand and pulling forward. Cobblepot comes flying before Genisys wraps his hand around the bird's throat. He then takes the case before tossing Penguin into wall that cracks under the force. Suddenly his scanner pick up three bodies before his missiles launch.

Batman and his protégées widen their eyes before jumping down from the beams. The missiles explode and the trio are hit by the shockwave. The hit the ground before the debris falls and slams on them. Finished with that, Genisys opens the case to find a small device making him smile. This is one of his new devices that he will add to his body. The Sonic Taser it is called.

The Sonic Taser is designed to be a small hand-held device capable of fitting in one's pocket and appearing inconspicuous. It also comes with a special pair of ear pieces designed to filter out the sonic frequency so that the user is not affected when using the device.

The device delivers a high pitched sonic frequency that attacks the enemy's auditory system, overloading their nervous system and causes their entire body to lock up and become paralyzed. The effects last for fifteen minutes, after which it will slowly begin to wear off. During this time people who become affected become pale, have visible strain in their blood vessels and circulatory system, and may even have trouble breathing. In this state they are completely unable to move and completely at the mercy of the device's user. It was originally meant for soldiers but his mother had requested for him to stop making weapons as she is thinking about returning home. When or if she does the **Nebula Corporation** will come with her. It all depends on if she allies with her former country that Vaelk still doesn't know about. Still he had already completed it so he will use it for his body.

Reaching out Genisys smiles when the device melts into his hand before the trim of his body flashes with blue code. It doesn't take long before the device merges with him. The case turns to dust before suddenly Genisys throws up a hand and six batarangs of three different designs are trapped in a blue orb before exploding. The explosion does nothing to the orb before Genisys lowers his hands and the orb vanishes.

"Hand over what was in the case." Demands Batman who comes into view with his side kicks. Genisys scans the trio before he tilts his head.

" **What was stolen was from me, so I retrieved it**." Says Genisys before he floats in the air. His hands glow blue with techno arcane power with lines of code.

" **Do you too wish to steal from me**?" Asks Genisys as he aims weapons of various designs at the trio. Batman lowers his batarangs knowing that he doesn't have enough data to fight this person. Genisys then vanishes in code.

"Why'd we let him go?" Asks Batgirl while Batman leans down and picks up some dust from the case. He scans the dust but finds out its just regular dust.

"He wasn't our enemy, besides we don't have enough data on him to fight him effectively." Says Batman while Robin ties up the thugs with Penguin.

 **A Month later-Jump City**

Crime has gone down all over the world thanks to Genisys and the other heroes. Genisys has solved crimes quickly while even stopping them from occurring. He has also become a good detective as he found out about the murders in Siberia. Turns out a villain named Omega Red was killing scientist with radiation. The man was easy to beat as Genisys is immune to radiation and his armor is designed to adapt to an enemy. He has faced many villains and has beat them all with some level of difficulty.

Another thing to happen was his mother's decision to go home. Vaelk was unsure of this as his mother seems nervous. But his mother assured him she would be fine. Still Vaelk will watch her and if any one upsets her they will have a run in with Genisys.

Now he is going around the facilities in the US to finalize the move. Why you ask is he doing it? Simple he can move through cyberspace and appear anywhere in the world. Of course he has to use the decoy bot to keep up appearances but that allows him to move freely.

Now he is sitting or levitating with his legs crossed in cyberspace as lines of code go by him. His eyes are closed as files of Nebula come to view before vanishing. Suddenly though he is interrupted by breaking news. A holographic screen appears before it shows something falling from the sky with a trail of green. However that alone was not enough to get his attention. A ship of some kind appears over the city with blue creatures carrying tridents and have blue bat like wings following after the green trail. Vaelk's eyes glow blue as he senses the tech on the ship. He feels the vastness of the energy and if he can merge with it he can expand his cyberspace further into space.

 **Road**

Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Speedy are speeding through the city in a vehicle. The four are all smiling and laughing before they widen their eyes when they see the spaceship. Their eyes harden and the go to work. Robin ascends with his grappling hook with Speedy right behind him. KF vanishes in a cloud of dust while Aqualad jumps into the river.

Arriving on the scene the young heroes spot a beautiful girl with long fiery red hair, skimpy purple clothing and her eyes and sclera are green. She fights off the aliens before she is knocked out of the sky. She recovers and launches green beams from her hands that hit the aliens. She takes one of their weapons and engages them while shouting in an alien language. However her hands are cuffed making it difficult to hold the weapon and she is easily disarmed. However she swings her arms and smacks an alien away that hits a building.

"Wow, talk about girl power." Says KF making the others nod. Suddenly more aliens appear and they see the girl smile while cracking her neck. One of the aliens is suddenly hit by an arrow that explodes before several batarangs hit two more. KF moves fast and hits the ones on the ground before a fire hydrant comes to life before the water hits the aliens before freezing. Looking up Speedy sees the girl smacking away the aliens while shouting the same phrase each time she hits one.

Suddenly though she is hit with a beam that makes her cry out and fall. She hits the ground making a crater as the alien land above her. Robin and Speedy rush in but are intercepted by more aliens who attack. KF runs quickly before the aliens engage him. Aqualad forms sword out of water while fighting off the alien.

The girl looks up and spots five aliens in front of her who raise their weapons. Suddenly though they are hit with a sound wave that sends them flying into a building. The other aliens in the path hold their ears and scream. Landing in front of her is Genisys who then stops the sonic cannon before launching out beams into the alien who are pushed back. One alien attacks with its weapon only for Genisys to catch the weapon and his eyes to flash blue. The weapon then merges with the hero before his weapons fire. The aliens dodge missiles and gun fire before countering. Genisys forms a shield over himself and the girl before rockets launch from his shoulders. The explosion creates a shockwave before more aliens come down. Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy land by Genisys and the girl who stands and enters a stance. Then the battle erupts.

Genisys activates his guns and cuts the aliens to pieces while Speedy goes to higher ground and fires his arrows. KF dashes around the field; knocking out aliens while Robin throws batarangs at the aliens. Aqualad forms a sword and mace and fights the aliens while the girl flies above and attacks. The fight goes on the heroes begin to tire, except for Genisys who still fights like it was the beginning. Genisys scans the heroes and the girls and can tell they are reaching their limits.

" **Get down**." Says Genisys as he crosses his arms and from his wrist comes lasers that cut the aliens down while Genisys spins. After a second the aliens fall in a heap with their bodies cut in half. The girl looks around before looking to Genisys and speaking in her native language. Genisys looks up to the ship and smiles but no one can see it.

" **Your services are no longer required**." Says Genisys before launching into the sky and heading for the ship. The girl widens her eyes before following after him leaving the heroes to gawk.

Genisys dodges the ships defensive weapons before slamming into the ship. His hands merge with the ship and his eyes glow blue before his mind is flooded with code. Suddenly a hole opens and Genisys goes in. the ship comes to life and turns on its masters while making a path for Genisys. The aliens try to flee but the ships guns mow them down before Genisys stops and his shoulder gun appear and fire at the aliens. He suddenly hears the voice of the girl he saved making him turn and narrow his eyes. He spots not only her but the other four as well. The girl has a curious expression on her face while the others are gawking. Genisys activates his weapons and aims at them making the four heroes put their hands up while the girl tilts her head.

" **I despise nuisances**." States Genisys making the heroes gulp.

"Wait we're on your side." States KF with a yell.

" **Incorrect, you were merely in my way**." Says Genisys making KF growl.

"Still we did do well together." Says Aqualad trying to reason with Genisys.

" **Irrelevant, I told you I needed no assistance and still you followed**." Says Genisys before the girl places a hand on his arm. She speaks in her language that Genisys begins to analyze. Sighing Genisys disengages his weapons and lowers his arm before turning and walking away with the girl following. The heroes look to each other with KF shrugging.

As the group walks they see the ship take out the aliens while leaving them alone.

"What's going on?" Asks Speedy to Robin who looks and Genisys.

"He must have taken control of the ship somehow." Says Robin while glancing at Genisys who ignores them. A set of doors open and they are attacked by aliens but Genisys freezes them all with the **Zero** ring. Suddenly the come face to face with a larger form of the alien who glares at Genisys. The girl attacks and hammers the alien with her fist with the heroes following her lead. Genisys ignore the alien as he had deduced that the five of them could defeat him. Instead he looks to the control center and levitates off the ground before the ship is covered with lines of blue code that slowly begin to absorb the ship.

* * *

The heroes stop while the alien roars with wide eyes as the ship slowly vanishes within Genisys. The heroes all fall except for the girl and the alien. The heroes recover with Robin taking KF and Speedy taking Aqualad. They all land on the ground before the girl rockets into the ground with the large alien landing with an enraged face.

Up in the air is Genisys whose eyes glow blue. His mind is in cyberspace filtering through all the new data. Turns out these aliens are quite intelligent for organics. They have files on all sorts of aliens and Genisys has entered all their files and merged the code of the ship with his cyberspace. Suddenly his eyes dim and he looks down to the last alien. He rockets down to the ground as the alien pulls out some device that opens a hole in space.

The heroes all hold on while the girl struggles to escape the pull. Suddenly Genisys lands right on the alien with a crunch before the girl losses her position as is sent careening into the hole. Genisys flies to her with haste and grabs her hand before using magic to make a wall of rock that he propels himself off to a safe distance. He then fires a beam into the hole that disrupts it before it closes. The momentum makes him crash with the girl landing right on top of him in a questionable position.

Genisys's mouth plate opens and he looks at the girl who stares at him with smile. Genisys looks at their position before looking to the girl.

" **Beg you pardon but please get off**." Says Genisys with a robotic tone but the girl is unfazed. She speaks in her alien language and it sounds like she is thanking him. She then proceeds to kiss him making his eyes widen. He struggles before his eyes soften and he lets go. _What is this? I feel relaxed and calmer. My heart beat is rising though. Ah I love this feeling._ Thinks Genisys before the kiss stops and the girl looks at him.

"Thank you I am Koriand'r of Tamaran, our kind can learn language from the act of kissing." Says Kori with soft eyes and a smile. She then kisses him again making the heroes gawk at the show.

"Wow, how'd he score her so easily?" Asks KF with a pout. Robin blushes while looking away and Speedy turns away with a pink hue. Aqualad rubs his head before looking away as well. Kori keeps the kiss going before stopping while Genisys is in a complete daze.

"That was my thank you gift, did you like it?" Asks Kori with soft eyes. Genisys can't seem to form words so simply nods making Kori smile before standing. Genisys stands while his face plate activates with a clank. Kori tells them of her position. Robin tells her to meet with the Justice League and she agrees. Genisys nods as that is the most logical decision before he levitates off the ground. Kori turns to him and flies up to him.

"Will you not come?" Asks Kori making Genisys shake his head.

"Oh, will I see you again?" Asks Kori making Genisys turn his head before he slowly nods his head.

" **We'll see each other again Koriand'r of Tamaran**." Says Genisys before vanishing in code. Kori looks to the other heroes before smiling and going to them.

 **Nebula Estate**

Genisys lands and his armor melts away. He walks into the lab and sits before taking a breath. His eyes become focused and he activates his scanners. The scanners analyze his body for any damage.

" **Scan complete, 100% functional nothing wrong with body or mind**." Says the computer making Vaelk sigh. So that feeling was his emotions going crazy. An image of Kori pops in his mind making him touch his face with a small smile.

"Love huh?" States Vaelk before he flops back with laugh.

That night he and his mother leave the country on a flight. All the while Vaelk can only think about the girl from space.

* * *

 **So I added some additions as you can see. Genisys has met the team but doesn't think much of them. He has become intrigued with Kor** **iand'r and wants to see her again and he will.**

 **So he merged with the ship and took it into cyberspace where it was dematerialized and turned into a mass of code that expands Vaelk's cyber mind.**


	6. Chapter 6-King and Ancient One

King and Ancient One!?

The plane lands on a runway waking Vaelk from his nap. He looks around and scans the area in the plane and outside of the plane. He picks up several heat signatures but none are armed or show signs of hostility. He looks to his mother he exhales and stands before smiling at him. His mother has been very nervous about returning home and Vaelk will finally know why. He has been distracted because of Kori but his attention is focused now. As they step of the plane Vaelk looks around for something to tell him where they are as he slept through most of the flight. Well slept as in spent most of his time in cyberspace. He tilts his head when he learns they are in **Vlatava** ; an Eastern European country. It is a medium sized country ruled by a king. Descending down the plane steps the two are met by several men with glasses on. Vaelk scans them and knows they are professionals. But he knows they won't attack them.

"Princess Victoria and Prince Vaelk, we've been expecting you." Says the leader with a bow making Vaelk tilt his head. He was not expecting that. On the ride he begins to put the pieces together. His mother is a princess and no doubt she was engaged to someone. She obviously did not agree and married his father. She of course left her home and never returned. He turns to his mother who seems downcast.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Says his mother making him tilt his head.

"Everyone is entitled to their secrets mother." Assured Vaelk making his mother look out the window.

"It's been some time since I've come here." Muses Victoria making Vaelk grasp her hand. Victoria widens her eyes before smiling and hugging Vaelk he sighs at the display of affection. The car stops making the two look out the window. Vaelk whistles when he sees a massive palace before he exits the car with his mother.

They are greeted by a two lines of maids who welcome them. Vaelk spots cameras and various other security measures all made by the **Nebula Corporation**. He ignores the greetings but nods his head while he scans the area. They are both stopped by an elderly man who looks stern. He looks at the two before staring hard at Victoria who sighs and steps forward.

"Abraham, it is good to see you're still living." Says Victoria making the butler smile.

"Still as cheeky as ever my lady, and you've even hid your natural hair; along with your own son, disappointing." Says Abraham making Victoria narrow her eyes before she sighs and pulls out a small bottle. She looks to Vaelk who nods before they pour the contents of the bottle on their hair. It acts quickly as the black hair dye fades to show white hair on both of them. Victoria takes out her contacts to show brilliant blue eyes.

"Follow me." States Abraham as Vaelk looks to his mother who nods. They walk into the palace making the various people gasp and whisper. They ignore the whispers and walk to a lift. Abraham steps in first followed by Victoria and Vaelk. The ride is silent as no one says anything. Vaelk continues to scan the area before he picks up to signatures. Vaelk scans the two and notices that they both have internal problems.

* * *

The lift stops on the same floor before mother and son follow the butler. They stop at a large jewel covered door before Abraham knocks. He then enters while gesturing for the two to wait out here. Minutes go by before the doors open and the butler comes back out.

"He wishes to see you alone." States Abraham to Victoria who nods her head. Vaelk glances at her and nods his head. He will be watching anyways.

"Your son can stay out here with your niece." Says Abraham making Vaelk surprised that he has a cousin. From behind the butler comes a young girl with delicate features reminding Vaelk of himself. She has green eyes and chin-length blonde hair that is swept back behind her ears. She has dark, arched eyebrows.

"This is princess Perdita." Says Abraham making the girl do a curtsy. Victoria looks at her and smiles. Vaelk already knows that his mother's sister has passed on due to a heart condition. Evidently it was passed on to the young girl as Vaelk can tell. The girl stares at him and the two analyze each other. Vaelk is impressed as the girl immediately recognized she was out matched and simply nodded her head at him.

Victoria walks into the room leaving the teen alone with the kid. The two sit in silence as Perdita plays with her doll while glancing at Vaelk who scans the area. He looks down at the girl who tilts her head with curiosity.

"What?" Asks Vaelk getting tired of the staring. Perdita looks at him before looking away.

"Are you really my cousin?" Asks Perdita making Vaelk shrug.

"I didn't even know I was a prince until 30 minutes ago." Says Vaelk getting a giggle from Perdita.

"I hope you are." Whispers Perdita but Vaelk still heard her. He then scans the girl with deduction. _Age 10, spirited, joyful, but lonely, wishes for family, loves to play going by her doll, fearful of the future and wishes for an older sibling._ Deduces Vaelk.

* * *

In the room Victoria sits down on a chair to the right of an aged man hooked up to medical machines. She then picks up the medical chart and looks through it. Her face saddens before she sighs.

"The doctors tell me it's bad." Says the aged man making Victoria look to him. His heart is nearly covered in a tumor. There is nothing she can do.

"I'm afraid so…father." Says Victoria while looking away.

"Well that is to be expected, but I'm not scared." Says the man making a small smile.

"I'll get to see your mother again." States the man making Victoria close her eyes. The man looks to her and sighs.

"I'm not saying this to put you down," assures the man making Victoria loosen up, "she loved you till the day she died." Victoria turns to the man.

"Father, I can't save you so why send for me," asks Victoria with her soft tone, "it is not secret that you are disappointed in me." The man looks at her before sighing before he coughs. Victoria looks at him before passing him some water.

"Is it so wrong for me to see my only living daughter?" Asks the man after drinking.

"Sarah never forgave me for leaving you alone." Says the man with a cough. Victoria stiffens when she hears the name of her sister.

"I didn't know how to forgive you and before I knew it, so much time had gone by." Says the man making Victoria nod her head.

"I never hated you for that father." Says Victoria as she knew what she did embarrassed her family.

"I see that your son has grown to become a fine man." Says her father making Victoria nod her head.

"Where is his father?" Asks the man making Victoria downcast.

"Gone." Says Victoria making her father grasp her hand. He thinks he is dead but in reality he's not even in this galaxy.

"I'm sorry to hear that, even though I did not approve he seemed like a good man." Says her father making Victoria nod her head with a smile. The man then enters a coughing fit making Victoria give a pill to calm him.

"My daughter my time is running out here." Says her father making Victoria widen her eyes. She of course knows that he can't live long but she still loves her father no matter their past. She take a breath to calm herself and nods making her father smile at her level headiness.

"You know why I called you here even though you do not want to think about it." Says her father making Victoria turn away.

"You must take the throne when I pass on." Says her father making Victoria glance at him.

* * *

Outside Vaelk has decided to entertain his cousin by doing magic tricks. He smiles when she widens her eyes and claps. He is of course still watching his mother and monitoring her heart beat. Suddenly though he picks up another person coming up the lift. He narrows his eyes as this man seems angry.

He stops his magic tricks and looks to the lift making Perdita look with him. She narrows her eyes when she sees a man she is familiar with. Vaelk analyzes the man and he doesn't like what he sees. Arrogant and cold, cares for nothing but himself and power hungry are just some of the things he picks up. He is a Caucasian male with blue eyes, white hair slicked back and a widow's peak hairline. He wears a lime blazer on top of a brown waistcoat and a dark green ascot with a golden broche. He also dons a dark green cape and matching pants and gloves.

The man steps up to the door before he spots Perdita and Vaelk. He glares at the girl while he stares at the boy.

"What is this peasant doing in the palace, guards remove him." Says Vertigo making Vaelk narrow his eyes. He then notices the difference in their accents and changes his voice to suit the area he is in.

"My name is Vaelk Nebula, son of Victoria Nebula and we were invited here." Says Vaelk in a thick eastern European accent. The moment he mentioned Victoria the man's eyes narrowed before he turns away. He is opens the doors with Vaelk right behind him.

Victoria looks to the doors and spots her son with someone she doesn't like very much. Her father looks to the man before glancing at Vaelk who wears a stoic face.

"Father I've come like you asked." Says Vertigo with a bow. He then stands and looks to Victoria.

"Sister I had no idea you would be here with your son." Says Vertigo making Victoria nod her head. Vaelk glances at the man and scoffs at his uncle. All the while his grandfather stares at him.

"Vertigo I've decided who to name my heir." Says the elderly man while coughing. Vertigo smiles before sitting in a chair.

"Father it seems I should take the throne right now to save you the stress of running the kingdom." Says Vertigo before his father looks to him.

"No, my heir will be your sister Victoria." States the elderly man making Vertigo freeze.

"What?" States Vertigo making Victoria turn away.

"Well that was the plan but it seems she does not want the throne as she runs a global Corporation." Says the man making Vertigo smile.

"So we talked and I've come to a decision," says the man making Vertigo smile and Victoria look to Vaelk before mouthing 'I'm sorry' to him, "Victoria's first on only son will take the throne when is pass." Vaelk is unfazed by the revelation but is surprised. He looks to his mother who can't even look at him. Vaelk sighs before grasping her hand and smiling at her. Victoria covers her mouth and hugs him.

"I'm sorry that I pushed this burden upon you, I just can't be a ruler." Says Victoria while Vaelk runs her back. _**Control over an entire country. Analysis confirms this would be beneficial. Request to use this to save the primitive humans from themselves.**_ Rants his inner voice making Vaelk nod his head. This could be beneficial to him. Perdita grabs his hand with a small smile making Vaelk form a small smile.

"You can't be serious!" Yells Vertigo ruining the scene. Vaelk moves in front of his family while Perdita is grabbed by Victoria.

"This is the best for the country my son." Says the elderly man.

"You give my birthright over to a child and say that it is for the betterment of the country!" Shouts Vertigo before several guards show up and restrain him.

"Look at yourself Vertigo, you can't even control your pride and ego to see that you are not suited to be ruler." Says Victoria making Vertigo livid.

"MY DESCISION IS FINAL UNDERSTAND!" Shouts the elderly man making Vertigo stop and growl.

"Understood…father." Growls Vertigo before leaving the room. As he leaves the old man coughs before blood drips down his mouth. Vaelk scans the man and even with his advanced technology and magic he could not save this man who is so close to death.

"Come child." Says the man making Vaelk walk up to him. He scans the man and finds happiness, love, longing, and acceptance. _**The human does not fear death. May you pass in peace old one.**_ Says the voice in his head. Vaelk stands still as the elderly man's hands run across his face.

"Ah how I wish I got to know you more, but it seems my own arrogance stopped me from that." Says the man as his hand loses strength. Vaelk catches his hand and presses it against his cheek. He makes sure that the old man can feel the blood running through and the warmth.

"I too wish we could have met sooner, Grandfather." Says Vaelk as he knows what type of person this man is and was.

"Look after them for me will you." States the man as he breathing becomes raspy. Vaelk looks to Victoria and Perdita before nodding his head. The old man's hand goes limp and he stops breathing making Vaelk lower his hand over the chest. Perdita starts to cry while his mother sheds tears for her father. Vaelk looks down at the body before he looks away.

"Farewell… Lord Grandfather." Says Vaelk as he turns and the guards and maids bow to him.

The camera turns black to a rainy day where citizens of **Vlatava** shed tears for their dead king. Vaelk and his family stand near the coffin before the body is frozen and placed into a tomb. The tomb acts like a freezer to keep the bodies of the past kings unfazed by time.

Days later the people begin to rejoice as Vaelk crouches on his knee before a silver crown is placed on his head. He stands as his royal cape moves behind him before he sits on the throne. The ceremony is live all over the world. Vaelk does not smile and instead remains impassive but smiles when Perdita hugs him albeit a small smile.

 **Months Later**

Vaelk has been busy all day every day. Due to being a hero and king he is never bored. As king he has expanded his kingdom and uniting with several smaller countries around **Vlatava**. Most simply united to get income and safety while others did so because their neighbors did. Now **Vlatava** is one of the wealthiest nations in the world as well as the most advanced. The Nebula Corporation remains global but the main office is stationed in **Vlatava**. He is also become very fond of Perdita and thinks of her as his younger sister. Also he has expanded his cyber world to reach across his kingdom meaning he knows everything that happens in his kingdom while he is connected to the cyberspace all across the world.

He has also been busy fighting as a hero all across the world. But most times the villains show up in **Vlatava**. New villain are popping up all over the world. But with his magic and tech he ends the threat quickly. However lately he has been feeling something far off calling him. He feels magic from the call making him intrigued.

Now he travels to **Nepal** under the guise of Genisys while his decoy acts as king in his stead. He lands in an ally where there seems to be singing coming from it. Female by the voice.

 **Praise for the high tide, Praise for the seaside, Praise for the sun at high noon.**

 **Praise for the lightning, Praise for the singing. Praise the Father sun, And sister Moon**

 **Praise for the red dawn, Grass that we walk upon, Praise for the river's whispered tune.**

 **Praise for the Wind Brother, Praise for the Earth Mother. Praise the Father Sun, And Sister Moon.**

 **Praise the Father Sun, And Sister Moon.**

Vaelk listens to the music before walking towards a cloaked figure who walks into an open door. Vaelk scans the room using techno magic and picks up high levels of sorcery. He walks in with is guard up.

" _ **Defense mode activated**_." Says his inner voice as he blocks and grabs the forearm of a man who attacks him. Vaelk counters and punches the man in the gut bringing him down before more men attack. Vaelk scans them. He dodges a punch and breaks the arm before punching a man straight in the face making his head snap back. He then electrocutes one man with the **Lightning** ring. He ducks under a kick before raising his hand making the man slam into the ceiling with the **Daimonic** ring. He shoots up several propulsion-concussion beams from his hands that send the men flying into walls or out windows before he blocks a fist and head butts another man. He then covers himself in a wind vortex that expands and blows the other men out of the room with significant damage to the building. He sees more men stand in front of him before he sighs and high pitched sonic frequency attacks the enemy's auditory system, overloading their nervous system and causes their entire body to lock up and become paralyzed. They pale and their veins become visible while Vaelk walks over their bodies.

Sitting down waiting for him is the same woman that was singing but this time she has her hood off as she sips tea. Behind her stands a man wielding a staff of some sort with a stoic gaze met with Genisys's own. Suddenly the man attacks as the staff extends. Genisys dodges the staff before hitting the man with his sonic cannon that sends the man into wall. The man stands before he jumps and using his agility appears behind Genisys whose eyes scan the man vigorously. The man punches only to grasp his hand in pain before Genisys launches a back kick that the man blocks with his staff. His eyes then zoom in on his boot before Genisys steps forward and cracks the ground when the man takes a step back. However the man freezes and looks down when he sees his feet are frozen.

" _ **Naisolpxe Ecrof**_ **(Force Explosion)**!" Says Genisys launching the man back and into a wall that cracks before he falls to the ground. Genisys steps up to him before grabbing his boots and putting them on. He jumps and goes right through the roof as the woman sips her tea. Genisys lands and looks around before using magic to fix the room.

"Impressive use of your magic." Says the woman as she pours more tea. Genisys scans the woman.

" _ **Scanning… Threat level: Maximum**_." Says the voice in his head as Genisys activates his weapons.

" _ **Recommend preemptive strike**_." Says the voice as Genisys forms magic over his hands and aim at the woman.

"Relax I called you here to talk, not to fight." Says the woman and judging by her face and heart beat she is telling the truth. Genisys lowers his weapon before sitting in front of the woman. He is given a cup of tea before he drinks it making the woman smile.

"How do you know I didn't poison that?" asks the woman making Genisys look to her.

" **Even if you did my Nano bots would have filtered out the poison and alerted me before the drink touched my mouth.** " Says Genisys.

"Indeed your magic is on I've rarely seen but you are very adept at it." Says the woman with intrigue. She then sips the tea in her hand before standing while Genisys stands at the same time.

"I called you here to teach you more about magic, of course I had to see if you were worthy." Says the woman as she walks followed by Genisys.

" **Why**?" Demands Genisys while preparing for combat.

"Because that is my destiny just as it is yours to become the leader of the **Masters of the Mystic Arts**." Says the woman before she palms Genisys who enters an astral form. His form is a body of code while hers is the same but see through. She raises her hand when Genisys begins to chant backwards.

"I'm just showing you what lies beyond the reach of this world." Says the woman as Genisys sees different worlds and places. He is shown many things but one makes him narrow his eyes. He spots a great darkness that roars at him. Suddenly it changes to an image of two planets at war. One radiates with light while the other with darkness. He sees the symbols for Alpha and Omega appear before he renters his body. As he does he sees a dimension of pure code making him widen his eyes.

"Yes there is even a dimension of pure code that I will teach you how to reach." Says the woman with a smile making Genisys look to her.

" **When do we begin**?" Says Genisys with a flash of blue eyes. The woman smiles before she forms a magic circle in the air while Genisys forms a blue one.

* * *

 **Ok so I made this chapter the same day as the last. But for those who guessed it yes i'm making Vaelk ruler of his own kingdom because well Doctor Doom is badass and Vaelk is sort of like him. There will be a time skip to the first episode of Young Justice as I've delayed long enough.**

 **Starfire will be a part of the team just because it would have been awesome to have her on the team. When he appears he will be even more connected to the cyber world so he will view human life as… irrelevant. But he will still be a hero. His magic will be even more powerful and combined with his technology he will be a badass but not to overpowered.**

 **As for magic relics I was thinking of giving him the Vaulting Boots of Valtorr from Doctor Strange, as well as the Cloak of Levitation, and The Eye of Agamotto. Now the Infinity Stones will be a part of the story as he already has two if you guys didn't notice.**

 **The Mind Stone- His brain is one with the mind stone. Gifted by his father when he was first formed. Translation when he was still just a fetus. Grants unprecedented intelligence also making him impassive to things that would faze normal people.**

 **The Space Stone- His heart is one with the space stone. Gifted by his father when he was first formed. Translation when he was still just a fetus. Grants him unlimited energy and the ability to traverse the universe.**

 **The Time Stone- Worn by Genisys in battle across his neck after time skip.**

 **Gauntlets of Mars- OC creation granting him strength and power. Merged with body. Able to deflect energy attacks.**

 **Eyes of Dashi and Hanabi and Crystal Glasses - fused from the Shen Gong Wu of Xiaolin Showdown. Fused with his own eyes. Giving him lightning flame vision which comes out of… you guessed it his eyes. Also the ability to foretell the future but only 10 seconds.**

 **Third Arm Sash- wrapped around his waist.**

 **And many others that he doesn't carry with him but can pull out from space.**


	7. Chapter 7-Independence Day

Independence Day

For the past 11 months a lot has changed in the world. The hero Genisys has appeared all over the world to face villains from every corner of the world. More villains have popped up prompting the several European governments to take action. **Vlatava** , **Latveria** ; a small country that borders **Vlatava** and is under the control of King Vaelk **, Wakanda;** a small nation in North East Africa which is now a part of **Vlatava** , and many other small nations in between now follow **Vlatava**. Together these countries have formed a powerful organization called **Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division** , or **S.H.I.E.L.D.** for short.

This organization handles the supernatural and superhuman threats. They also hold the world's most dangerous criminals. These criminals are placed in high tech security prisons to serve out their sentences. One such prison is the **Raft** ; a super maximum security prison for super-powered criminals located near New York and Metropolis. The prison was built with the sole purpose of housing criminals and built to be inescapable. After all the only way off is by helicopter or to swim like the fish. Another one of these prisons is the **Vault** ; an immense maximum security facility designed to hold for superhuman criminals and a specialized wing for extraterrestrial prisoners. There is also a prison called **Gamma Base One** ; a high-security **S.H.I.E.L.D.** facility designed specifically to contain and detain Gamma irradiated monsters such as the creature Genisys fought in England 5 months ago.

The Abomination; Formerly known as Emil Blonsky, a spy of Soviet Yugoslavian origin working for the KGB, the Abomination gained his powers after receiving a dose of gamma radiation. As a result he was permanently transformed into a massive tan skinned monster with spikes coming from his spine. While he was able to maintain his normal level of self-control and intelligence after this transformation, he is unable to return to human form. 5 months ago in London, England; Abomination went on a rampage for 2 hours before he was taken down by Genisys who released a wave of electricity straight into his brain to knock him out.

 **S.H.I.E.L.D.** is funded by Nebula Corporation and get most of their tech from said company. **S.H.I.E.L.D.** is not bound to a single government as it simply protects the world from dangerous threats and houses criminals that are taken down by the super heroes. After the criminals are stopped they are immediately seized by S.H.I.E.L.D. and placed into one of the many prisons. Genisys had even built a prison designed for mystic villains where they would have their power drained and unable to move.

For the hero Genisys, his time with the Ancient One was short. He had grown fond of the wise woman and her of him. The relation was like grandmother and grandson. However that changed when the Zealot Kaecilius arrived. The Ancient One fought bravely but in the end was killed prompting Genisys to take her place. The battle between the two was destructive as a whole city nearly collapsed. But Genisys came out the victor and sealed Kaecilius in the **Dark Dimension** with the evil entity and perhaps Genisys's greatest foe Dormammu; a primordial, inter-dimensional entity who wields apocalyptic levels of supernatural power and is the ruler of the **Dark Dimension**.

After the battle Genisys was elected as the new Leader of the **Masters of the Mystic Arts**. With most of the Sanctums destroyed, Genisys opened a portal to a dimension outside of the world where the **Masters of the Mystic Arts** would live and train **(Think Herald's dimension from teen titans.)** Genisys using his magic power made a large sanctum in the dimension that connects to our world and houses the most powerful magic relics in the universe. The sanctum is surrounded and fitted with high tech security mixed with magic.

Another thing to happen was Genisys had finally made his way into the **Codex Dimension**. He then proceeded to combine the dimension with his cyber world. This dimension hold lines and lines of code. Here he is at peace; never worried about the frail humans. Still he watches them, and sees they have goodness in them but it is not enough. Goodness alone will not save them from themselves. Genisys has also become a master in **Eldritch Magic** Manipulation; a light-based magic that produces sparks and fiery energy in a yellow/orange color palette. It can be used to generate constructs of tangible energy, such as weapons and shields. It also gives off light and warmth. Though Genisys uses it as spell more than weapons. By forming a pattern he can enhance his magic that hits the pattern. He can also shoot out a number of spells from these patterns to defeat his enemies.

Genisys has grown even more powerful now. He was told he had a natural affinity to the mystic arts. His armor is still lean as it is basically indestructible and takes the form of a black tunic the looks like cloth but is actually Vibranuim Adamantuim fused. He still has all his tech and even more now. His silver hair is slicked back with a black bang over the top. His face is still hidden by the mouth plate to hide his identity.

On his neck he wears the **Eye of Agamotto** ; an ancient relic with a number of mystical properties, especially time manipulation in the user's immediate vicinity and on specific areas or targets. This was used to repair the city of Hong Kong after his battle with Kaecilius. Fused with his back and takes the place of his cape is the **Cloak of Levitation** ; A mantle that enables Genisys to levitate and hover in the air. It appears to be sentient and can move on its own power, causing it to move and flap in the air without the presence of wind. Offensively, the cloak's ability to move and fly with or without a wearer allows it to grab, lift, tackle or send opponents flying through the air. The cloak often assists Genisys in combat by protecting him from enemy attacks, preventing enemies from blindsiding him, as well as attacking enemies on its own whenever possible, and doing maneuvers that are difficult, if not impossible for most humans to do. It like his own body is lined with a combination of Vibranuim and Adamantuim. Though he can already fly the cloak allows for freedom of movement making it a good match for Genisys who is nearly always mobile. On his feet fused with his body making them indestructible are the **Vaulting Boots of Valtorr** ; Boots imbued with a power to increase the wearer's leaping ability and are also capable of allowing the wearer to walk and run on air, as well as to nullify the adverse effects of impacts from high landings. When the boots' power is invoked, they emit orange sparks from the footfalls.

The **Gauntlets of Mars** are fused with his forearms and make him super strong and are able to deflect energy blast while granting better energy manipulation to the wielder. In a fierce battle with former master and friend Karl Mordo, the Techno Sorcerer lost both eyes to the man. Blind and unable to see did not panic the hero as he learned to see without his eyes even before his time with the Ancient One. Using the power of the Ten Rings he defeated his former friend and imprisoned him in the mystic jail. Wong another friend came to him and took his separated eye balls before infusing the eyes with three mystic relics; The **Eye of Dashi** granting the eyes the ability to shoot lighting, the **Star Hanabi** granting the eyes the ability to shoot fire. Together they merged and granted him Lightning Flame vision that takes the form of blue beams that spark when shot from his eyes. Another relic was the **Crystal Glasses** enabling Genisys to see into the future for ten seconds. And finally wrapped around his waist is a black sash with four silver tassels at the end that look like fingers. The relic is called the **Third-Arm Sash**.

Genisys has been seen wielding a long staff of some kind though only used it when fighting Mordo. It a long pole that enhances his spell casting as well as acting like his weapon. **Staff of the Living Tribunal** : A pole weapon which is used by Genisys as a melee weapon. It is able to extend and become segmented like chain-links, allowing it to be used as a flail or whip. When in use, it radiates orange sparks and exerts extreme amounts of force, enough to send others flying through the air. **'Note the weapon is a proper staff not short like the movie.'**

 **WASHINGTON, D.C., July 4, 14:00**

News reporters from various stations all watch as five sidekicks arrive with their mentors; Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Flash, and even Wonder Woman. The sidekicks are Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, Kid Flash, and Starfire.

"Aw man I knew we would be the last one's here." Complains Kid Flash before spotting Starfire who seems distracted. He zooms over to her and leans his arm on her shoulder.

"Hey babe you miss me?" Asks Kid Flash making Starfire eye smile before stepping back making KF lose his balance.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Asks Green Arrow to his protégé Speedy who smiles.

"Born that way." Says Speedy while Starfire sighs while looking around. Wonder Woman looks to her protégé and smiles.

"Kori, what's wrong?" Asks the amazon making Kori look to her.

"Sorry I just thought someone I know would be here." Says Kori with a down cast look. Entering the hall the former sidekicks are awed by the sight. Kori says something in her language with wide eyes while the others roam the hall. Suddenly though the big screen turns on making the heroes and sidekicks look to the screen.

" _Breaking News; we report to you a battle happening in New York at this time_." Says the reporter on the news making the heroes turn serious.

"Taking place in the sky and on the ground is the battle between the evil sorcerer Felix Faust and the hero Genisys." Says the woman making Kori look up.

" _We now take you to the scene with our brave news reporter, Kathy Brooks_." Says the woman before the camera goes live to a woman running behind cover as explosions occur around her. The person holding the camera looks up to see missiles coming down before ducking.

" _As you can see the scene is mayhem here as the two fight_." Says Kathy while ducking under a dust cloud. Suddenly the camera is pointed down and skeletal hands reach from the ground making the camera man shout out.

" _Phil, oh god_!" Yells Kathy before machine gun fire destroys the skeletons. The camera man looks to his right and spots a drone looking at him.

" **Please evacuate your safety** -." The drone can't finish as it is tackled by a skeleton and ripped apart. Suddenly the skeleton is destroyed by another drone who flies up and engages the enemy. The camera man points up and we see two figures in the air attacking each other with spells.

" _As you can see the hero Genisys is holding back Faust while trying to limit the damage to the big apple_." Says Kathy before metallic stomping is heard and the camera man turns to see a large drone **(Think Igor Iron Man 3)**. The drone smacks away skeletons before launching into the sky. Suddenly the skeletons begin to crumble before Felix lands into the street before growling and looking up.

" _ **Erif Eulb Gnihsarc**_ **(Crashing Blue Fire)**!" Says a robotic voice as blue fire slams into Felix Faust who is sent careening into wall. The camera looks up to see Genisys descending to the ground with his palm out. In front of his palm is a formation of some kind in fiery energy. He suddenly slams into Felix and grabs the man by his throat before Faust is electrocuted.

" _We bring you live footage of Genisys taking down a villain_." Says Kathy before Faust passes out and Genisys drops him. Genisys looks to the camera before turning away and waving his hands. The city begins to put itself back together as a large shadow overtakes the area. The camera man looks up and we see a large **S.H.I.E.L.D.** helecarrier. Genisys takes Faust and magically cuffs him before he is joined by **S.H.I.E.L.D.** agents who nod and take the sorcerer away. Genisys then opens a portal before going through it and disappearing.

* * *

Back in the hall the heroes look at each other while Starfire smiles. The other side kicks are all talking before the adults begin to leave prompting an outburst from Speedy. Starfire ignores the yelling and types into a computer where it pulls up various images of Genisys making her smile and sigh while swiping through the images. She is snapped out her thoughts when Speedy leaves the hall and abandons the team. She sighs at the boy before the other heroes leave. She grows irritated at the boys all complaining and more importantly interrupting her concentration on looking at the various pictures of Genisys.

"Geez if it is so bad why not go check out Cadmus." States Starfire while swiping through pictures. The other heroes look to each other before Robin smiles and steps up to the computer. He takes the seat making Starfire frown before folding her arms over her chest. Robin suggests they investigate Project Cadmus, and to "solve their case before they do". All four sidekicks agree, and they leave for Cadmus.

Genisys lands on a building an hour later as he scans the opposing site. He spots fire trucks and police warding off the area. Several weeks ago, a chemical was stolen from Nebula Labs and his mother and requested he retrieve it. It took weeks to get this lead and it was only because of the unique energy signature that he was able to find it. Still the fire helped as it exposed where the chemical was. He scans the building and finds out that it goes underground.

" _ **Scan picks up several unique readings; recommend recon**_." Says his ever present voice. Genisys floats in the air before he camouflages and phases through the roof. He lands in the building and scans around.

" _ **4 signatures approaching from the left**_." Says the voice making Genisys turn. His mouth plat shuts and using the **Vaulting Boots of Valtorr** he jumps to the men and throat chops one before spinning and back fisting another, knocking him out. He then uses his Sonic Cannon on the one he throat chopped making him fall unconscious before grabbing the other two and electrocuting the man in his left hand while turning the man in his right hand to stone. Looking closely he sees these are not men but some form of genetically engineered life form. He scans the creatures.

" _ **Scan complete; subject possess great strength as well as a level of intellect**_." Says his voice before Genisys leaves the creatures. As he continues he hides himself from the Genomorphs with magic and tech. he phases through doors before he is suddenly grabbed by something and thrown into a wall. Looking up he spots large G-trolls who attack him.

"Defense mode activated." Says the voice before a missile rockets fire into the trolls causing the building to shake.

 **Sub-Level 42**

Starfire opens her eyes before taking in her surroundings. She notices her fellow heroes cuffed next her before she looks down and spots a black haired boy with blue eyes and wearing a white suit with the same symbol as Superman. Now she remembers, they had released the teen before he attacked them. Though the rest went down fairly easy she did not and gave him a good beating before she was shocked from behind. She sees the teen levitate off the ground.

"What the- What do you want." Yells Kid Flash making the clone narrow his eyes. Starfire looks around, trying to find a way out. "Quit staring you're creeping me out." The clone narrows his eyes again while Starfire struggles in her restraints.

"Hey how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look." Says Robin making Kid Flash scoff.

"We only sought to help you." Says Aqualad making the clone look to him.

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us. How's that for gratitude?" States Kid Flash making Starfire roll her eyes.

"I believe out new friend was not in control of his actions." Says Aqualad.

"It sure felt like he was." Counters Starfire.

"Well what if I wasn't?" Says the clone before the building shakes and the ceiling collapses. The sound of a punch hits their ears and a G-Troll comes flying out of the dust and into a wall. Genisys walks out of the dust while scanning the area. The clone looks at him as he removes a G-Troll from off him with narrowed eyes.

" _ **Scanning… Subject identified as Superman**_." Says the voice before Genisys looks at the clone.

" _ **Correction… Clone of Superman… picking up anger recommend preemptive strike**_." Says the voice as the clone hovers in the air and zooms towards Genisys who forms a magic formula before a beam is launched from it. The clone is sent flying back before Genisys is on him with hard punches. The clone blocks a punch before upper cutting Genisys who slams into the ceiling before recovering and spin kicking the approaching clone into a wall. Genisys grabs the clone and shocks him before kicking him in the mid-section.

The restrained heroes watch the fight with wide eyes.

"Wow, where did he come from?" States Kid Flash while Starfire smiles.

"Who cares let's get out of these." Says Robin as he flips and begins to unlock their restraints.

"Perhaps we should stop them." Says Aqualad as the building shakes from the blows. Kid Flash looks at the fight and sees Genisys flip the clone and hold him down before continuously punching him.

"Yeah I'm not going in there." Says Kid Flash. Starfire gets free and G-Trolls enter the room and attack.

* * *

Genisys repeatedly punches the clone before the clone grabs his hand with narrowed eyes. However Genisys's fist morphs into a restraint that latches onto the clones fist. Suddenly the clone is electrocuted before he hits Genisys with heat vision sending the techno sorcerer into a wall. The clone is then hit by lightning flame vision that makes him yell out. Genisys crashes into the clone and grabs his hand before a cuff appears on the clone's hand. Genisys moves the hand and it latches onto the wall. The clone can only use one hand and throws out two lefts that Genisys dodges before gut punching him over and over while dodging the lefts.

The clone suddenly snaps the cuff and hits Genisys with a right that sends him flying back before he recovers and forms a magic formula.

" _ **Mortsleam Amsalp**_ **(Plasma Maelstrom)**!" Says Genisys as a blast of plasma strikes the chest of the clone sending him through the door and flying down the hall. The clone struggles to stand before he is grabbed by the throat and lifted. Genisys grips the head and moves it in different directions.

" **Analysis confirms hardened skin and accelerated healing**." Says Genisys with intrigue before he forms a blade on his arm and plunges it into the clones shoulder. Making the clone yell in pain.

" **Commencing cellular destruction**." Says Genisys making the other heroes widen their eyes with the clone. The blade sparks before the clone yells as he is electrocuted.

"Starfire stop him!" Shouts Aqualad as he forms a hammer and sword.

"W-What?" States Starfire not wanting to fight Genisys. Suddenly though Kid Flash hits Genisys who turns and looks. He is hit several more times before his eyes scan for Kid Flash's heat signature. He freezes the ground making the speedster slip and then uppercutted by Genisys who is hit by batarangs. Aqualad takes the clone who is still down over to the other side where the other 3 wait. Suddenly though they are all wrapped by fiery ropes and suspended in the air. Looking back Aqualad sees the magic formulas floating in the air before the dust clears to show an unharmed Genisys who activates his shoulder rockets. However he pauses when he sees Starfire before she is let go. However the others are not and he takes aim. Starfire lands in front of him and looks at him. She is about a head taller than him.

"Please, they are my friends." Says Starfire making Genisys look to them.

" **Irrelevant, they are my enemies**." Says Genisys making Starfire shake her head.

"No they just acted without thinking, please forgive them." Says Starfire making Genisys look to them. After a couple of seconds he lowers his weapons and drops the heroes while glaring at the clone.

" **Stand aside and I will finish off the clone; further interruption will recommend your immediate termination**." Says Genisys as he produces a blade.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Says Aqualad while standing making Genisys produce his weapons. Starfire looks on not sure what to do.

" **This was not a request**." Says Genisys making the clone stand.

"He's not in control of his actions, please give him a chance." Says Robin while he enters a stance.

" **Even more of a reason to terminate him before he is released in the world**." Says Genisys as he scans the heroes. Genisys then forms magic formulas in his hands before Starfire appears in front of him.

"Wait what if we vouch for him?" Asks Starfire making Genisys look to her. He internally sighs when he sees her eyes not wanting to sadden her.

" **And if he loses control, what then**?" Asks Genisys making the heroes look to each other.

"Then we will handle him." Says Aqualad making Genisys look at each of them. Without another word his weapon disengage and he turns away. He floats in the air and travels down the hall with the heroes trailing.

" **Why are you following me**?" Asks Genisys making the heroes look to each other.

"I thought you were leading us out." Says Kid Flash making Genisys look to them.

" **Incorrect, leave me alone and vanish**." Says Genisys making Kid Flash gape. Starfire still trails after him while giggling.

"Come on we're friends aren't we?" Asks Starfire making Genisys look to her. He sighs before stopping and turning left. The clone moves swiftly with Genisys who glances at him before scanning the area and phasing through a wall while gesturing to Starfire about the vent. Genisys moves quickly leaving behind the heroes before he waits for them or more likely Starfire.

"Geez man slow down." Says Robin making Genisys look to him.

" **I analyzed that my current speed was enough for you to keep up, evidently I was wrong, and you humans are so frail**." Says Genisys before moving on with Starfire following. As they move Genisys scans the area before picking up the chemical signature making him scan the whereabouts.

" **Stop, threat ahead**." Says Genisys as Desmond stands in front of them with a vial in his hands. The see a knocked out Guardian and rush to him while Genisys scans the man.

"No I won't let it end like this," says Desmond as he raises the vial, "with **Project Blockbuster** , I can restore order to Cadmus." Desmond drinks the vial and begins to transform making Genisys's scanners go crazy.

* * *

" **Foolish human now you will remain that way**." Says Genisys as he punches Blockbuster several times before he is hit back and into a wall. Starfire shoots out star bolts that burn the creature before Genisys tackles him into a wall. Genisys ducks under a right before gut punching Blockbuster through the roof. Genisys ascends before he is punched by the creature. Kid Flash zooms around and hits it from different angles before Blockbuster swings left and hits him. Aqualad hits the beast with his water bearers before dodging and flipping back allowing Robin to launch several batarangs. Superboy slams into the creature and pounds away before flying back and using heat vision. From the other side a beam of fiery magic hits Blockbuster making him roar in pain. Genisys punches him over and over before grabbing his arm and twisting it making the creature roar in pain before Starfire slams her fist in its face. Blockbuster grabs the head of Genisys and throws him away before grabbing Starfire and bear hugging her. Robin throws batarangs across his back making him roar before Kid Flash hits him from the right and left while Aqualad slams down two water hammers. Blockbuster roars before grabbing the approaching Superboy and head butting him.

"This is bad." Says Kid Flash while dodging the punches from Blockbuster. Aqualad pounces on the back before Blockbuster slams himself back first into a wall.

"KF the-." Starts Robin before he is punched into wall.

"Robin!" Shouts KF before he is smacked away. Genisys comes down with missile fire that hits the creature and sends it flying into a pillar. Genisys then waves his hands before space and the landscape distorts and twist. He moves regularly here while Blockbuster is sent tumbling in every which way.

"Wow what is he doing?" Says Kid Flash before he spots moon light.

"There's the exit we're leaving." Says Aqualad before he moves to the light with Robin and Kid Flash.

"What? What about Genisys?" Asks Starfire as she floats there.

"We can't fight in there for now he is on his own." Says Aqualad before looking to Starfire.

"Come Starfire." Says Aqualad before Kori narrows her eyes and turns to him.

"No, I will not leave him." Says Starfire before flying into the distorting room.

The heroes make it out of the building before Kid Flash widens his eyes as the building twist and turns. Sounds of explosions and punches echo making the heroes look to each other. Green flashes from Starfire star bolts light up the windows before spells are heard being cast. Suddenly Starfire is sent flying out of the building and into the ground in front of them.

"Starfire, are you okay?" Asks Aqualad as he approaches only for Kori to shrug him off and stand unsteadily.

'I'm fine I can still fight." Says Starfire as she grasp her arm. Suddenly they look up to see a fiery magic formula circling the building with other formulas behind them.

" _ **Nwod Nellaf**_ **(Fallen Down)**!" Shouts Genisys in a robotic voice before a pillar of magic erupts and engulfs the building. A massive explosion occurs making the young heroes shield their eyes before the light dies down. Opening their eyes they see the crumbling building. Starfire floats and starts picking up rocks and tossing them aside before spotting Blockbuster underneath some debris. Superman and other leaguers arrive on the scene with Starfire still removing debris.

* * *

"We need some help, Genisys is trapped under the rubble." Says Starfire prompting the heroes to step up. However they stop when the ground shakes and the rubbles lifts into the sky with a figure in the middle. Genisys descends out of the sky before landing in front of Blockbuster. He lifts Blockbuster out of the rubble before a syringe pops from his arm and sticks into the neck of Blockbuster.

" _ **Chemical Analysis complete, Blockbuster Formula holds traces of Nebula's Chemical Zero**_." Says the voice before he drops Blockbuster.

" **Filter through and recreate Chemical Zero**." Says Genisys before storing the sample in his arm. He looks down and forms clamps on Blockbuster. The clamps drill themselves into the arms before Genisys looks to his left to see Starfire smiling with soft eyes. He ignores the two Supers while waiting for **S.H.I.E.L.D.** agents. He waits with Starfire who sits stands next to him before the sky darkens and the helecarrier appears. Several agents appear prompting the League to look at each other a bald headed, eye patch wearing; African American walks up to Genisys.

" **Colonel Fury**." Greets Genisys with a head nod making the man nod back.

"You've been busy first in New York and now in DC, don't you ever rest?" Asks the man making Genisys look to him. Fury was elected director of **S.H.I.E.L.D.** and is perhaps one of the few people Genisys trust. Several agents lock Blockbuster in restraints that seem unneeded but is protocol.

"Looks like another one for Gamma Base One huh?" Says Fury getting a nod from Genisys. Green Lantern steps up and looks at Fury who turns to him.

"Where are you taking him?" Asks Green Lantern making Fury look to Genisys who shrugs.

"That's none of your business I'm afraid just know he will not be walking free anytime soon." Says Fury making the heroes look at each other.

"We had a facility waiting for him." Says Batman making Fury look to him.

"That is not necessary as I've already talked with them and they've decided this is for the best, Genisys." Says Fury before nodding to Genisys and taking his leave. The helecarrier leaves the area while Genisys levitates in the air.

"Wait!" Shouts Starfire making Genisys look to her and the other heroes.

"You should join our team." Says Starfire making Genisys internally groan.

"I agree you would be beneficial to them." Says Batman making Genisys look to him and the other heroes who nod.

" **Do not take me for a fool, you wish to keep me under surveillance**." Says Genisys looking at Batman who remains unfazed. Starfire suddenly hugs him from behind while looking down at him.

"Come on after all you said we'd see each other again and now we can see each other every day." Says Starfire with soft eyes making Genisys turn away.

" **I'll stay as long as I want but when I decide to leave, don't try to stop me**." Says Genisys after wiggling loose of Starfire. Starfire cheers before hugging him harder.

"Good we'll see you soon." Says Batman before Genisys opens a portal and vanishes into it leaving the heroes behind.

"Are you sure we can trust him," asks Kid Flash while looking at Robin, "I mean we don't even know his real identity."

"So! He could have left us but he saved us which means he's good in my book." Says Starfire making the other heroes glance at each other.

"The teen has far more advanced Tech than I've ever seen." Says Red Tornado to the league getting them to nod.

"I could scan him with my ring." Says Hal. Black Canary looks to them.

"And if he finds out he won't be happy." Says Black Canary.

"We'll deal with that later right now we need to know about him." Says Batman while Starfire talks with her team.

 **Mount Justice**

The team gathers around in their civilian clothing while they watch the place being built. Batman looks at them before noticing that Genisys is not here. Starfire notices as well and releases a sad sigh before a portal open and out of it walks Genisys. Starfire smiles before flying to him and hugging him.

"You came!" Exclaims Starfire with a smile making Genisys tilt his head.

" **I said I would… I do not understand**." Says Genisys while the other heroes look to him.

"He doesn't even trust us to show his real face." Whispers Wally to Dick. Genisys looks to them a scans them seeing this as his chance.

" _ **Wally West Aka Kid Flash; this concludes that the Flash must be Barry Allen as he is the only one capable as his wife is Iris West aunt of Wally West**_." Says the Voice before scanning Dick.

" _ **Judging by the stance he matches the same style as Dick Grayson confirming the theory that Batman is Bruce Wayne**_." Says the Voice making Genisys nod his head. He scans Kaldur before he stops.

" **Why… why do you not hide your identities**?" Asks Genisys not able to understand.

"Well we are friends." Says Kid Flash making Genisys shake his head.

" **Irrelevant, what if you are forced to face your friend, you will be at a disadvantage if he or she knows your identity.** " Says Genisys as he folds his arms.

"I'm assuming you know our identities then?" States Batman getting a nod from Genisys.

" **Correct… but I will not tell you mine**." Says Genisys making Kid Flash frown. Batman gives a nod to Hal who quickly scans the teen but widens his eyes. The tour of the cave goes on before they stop.

"The six of you will handle covert missions understand?" States Batman with a glare making the teens nod their heads while Genisys is held by Starfire. **The alien is clingy. Tell her to let go.** Says the Voice making Genisys sigh. _True but I find myself not caring as much is I should._ Thinks Genisys.

"Wait a minute there are only five of us." Says Kid Flash before from behind Martian Man-Hunter comes a green skinned girl.

"Hi!" Says M'gann.

" **Whatever I've got work to do** ," Says Genisys as he opens a portal before looking back, " **should you need to call… don't I'll come when I want**." Genisys walks through the portal before glancing at Kori and nodding to her.

"Geez, what a jerk." Says Kid Flash.

"Seems like he doesn't really care about this at all." Says Robin. The team converses with each other before Batman and the other leaguers group together.

"Well?" Asks Batman to Hal who looks at him.

"Yeah… it wasn't able to identify the tech." Says Hal making John Stewart widen his eyes.

"That's impossible, the ring knows what the guardians know and the guardians know everything." Says John making Batman narrow his eyes.

"Either way it was good he agrees to join the team, otherwise we won't get to investigate him." Says Batman.

"This isn't a good idea, the last thing he needs is for him to discover the race he views as self-destructive is investigating him." Says Black Canary with a sigh.

"I agree… I could tell the teen is still…evolving and becoming more… computerized." Says Red Tornado.

"That is why I've left you in charge here, keep an eye on him." Says Batman.

"Understood." Says Red Tornado.

* * *

 **Ok so the first two episodes are done.**


	8. Chapter 8-Welcome to Happy Harbor

Welcome to Happy Harbor

 **Vlatava**

In a large throne room sits Kattuanko governor of **Wakanda**. He is a tall African man with piercing eyes and broad shoulders. Next to him sits Milena; a blonde haired woman a models body. She is the governess of **Sokovia**. Next to her sits a man in his mid-thirties with a stoic face and lean build. He is the governor of **Latveria** , Francis Van Drake. Another woman sits next to him who wears a fur coat and has brown hair and is very beautiful; Sophia governess of **Symkaria**. Next to her sits a girl with scars on her face and wearing a fur coat, Daria governess of **Chernaya**. Together these five individuals sit and wait for the young king that rules the kingdom. Although there are more governors throughout the kingdom, these five hold the most power; granted to them by the young king.

Suddenly the governors and governesses stand and bow as a young teen sits on the throne overlooking them. The teen is a Caucasian male with piercing blue eyes, white hair slicked back before on both sides of his hair it turns black **(Think Reverse Doctor Strange)**. He wears a black blazer on top of a silver waistcoat and a silver ascot with a sapphire broche. He also dons a black cape with a silver crown on his head.

"Well you called us all here, Kattuanko." Says Milena with a voice from heaven after taking her seat. Sophia glances at the African man who nods his head.

"Yes, I've come to tell his majesty that we've been having trouble on our borders." Says Kattuanko in a thick African accent.

"What kind of trouble?" Asks Francis while sipping his cup of wine.

"Queen Bee trouble that's what." Says Kattuanko making Francis look to him.

"I see, so the Bee has finally made her move." Says Sophia with a little edge.

"No for now she has just taken some pot shots." Assures Kattuanko.

"Still if allowed to continue it will put the people in a state of unrest." Says Daria as Vaelk stares impassively. Queen Bee the ruler of **Bialya** has been a thorn in the side of Vaelk for months. She has requested to join his kingdom but he knows what she is really after. She will attempt to use her…sway on men to control him. And while he is confident he can resist he doesn't want to risk it. Besides this blatant attack tells him she is not someone he wants in his kingdom.

"I will have more troops make their way to **Wakanda** to protect your borders and our own." Says Vaelk in a thick European accent. Though only fourteen the teen speaks in an authoritative tone.

"For now have any Bialya soldiers that trespass shot on sight." Says Vaelk getting a nod from Kattuanko. They talk more about various things before they all stand and Vaelk leaves the room first.

Walking out of the room, Vaelk takes off his crown before grasping his hand and sighing. His body has been going through another change; this time at the cellular and molecular level. He forms a small smile when he is hugged. Looking down he spots his cousin Perdita who smiles up at him.

"How'd it go?" Asks Perdita with an accent.

"Well, with any luck we will handle the situation before it escalates further." Says Vaelk as he rubs her head getting a soft giggle out of her. Vaelk has become fond of his cousin and treats her like his little sister. Perdita is just as fond and loves to play with Vaelk. Though she is only ten sometimes she takes his place in meeting various leaders as he is very busy. The two talk and laugh before Vaelk leaves her with several guards to escort her to her room.

 **Lab**

In his lab located under the palace and shielded to block all scanners and built to withstand a nuclear blast, Vaelk sits back with his shirt off as various machines scan his body. Looking at the scanner he sighs when he sees his theory was correct. His entire biophysical structure has begun to transmute into an organic-metallic compound that flows through his body.

" **Most likely it was caused by having Adamantium and Vibranium attached to your exoskeleton**." Says the Machine in the same voice as the voice in his head, making Vaelk nod his head. His body is adapting to the metal and now it is layering his whole body in it. Looking at the screen he sees even his organs have been layered with it. His organs still function perfectly but are just metallic.

" **Scans show that the metal has the same attributes as Adamantium and Vibranium but are combined into a new metal stronger than both**." Says the Machine making Vaelk nod as he already learned that with his fight with Superboy.

"It seems the metal is spreading with the use of magical energy." Says the Machine getting a nod from Vaelk. Techno magic is harder to control than he thought but so far it has done no severe damage to him. Suddenly he looks down and widens his eyes when he can't see his body.

"Invisibility?" States Vaelk. He can already turn invisible with his tech so this is not that impressive.

" **Scans show that it is not invisibility exactly, it seems the metal allows you to bend light around yourself and possibly others**." Says the Machine making Vaelk impressed.

"Well then I suppose there is no need for the camouflage function anymore." Says Vaelk as his eyes flash fiery red as he removes the camouflage function from his armor. He then uses his vast knowledge to understand the vast ways to employ these new abilities. Taking a breath he throws his hand out and traps a basketball sized drone in a force field. Normally he needs both magic and tech to form one but now with the tech being fused with his body magically he can form these at will. His eyes flash and his body morphs into hardened armor. His armor is the same but more metallic in color. A single strand of hair turns black to hide his identity before all around him the lights flicker.

" _ **Scan shows you are inadvertently absorbing the power in the room, correction in the city**_." Says the Voice. However this makes Genisys intrigued so he begins to suck in more energy. However the lights remain on making him smile. He then stops absorbing the energy before gazing at his hand that sparks with fiery magic and energy.

" **Hmm, interesting**." Says Genisys his eyes turn fiery red as he digitizes.

 **Star City**

The thug Brick is conducting smuggling operation in the docks with no idea that the cameras are watching him. Genisys looks at the men and scans the area picking up several hostiles before he becomes invisible. The men loading the crate are talking before one of men's eyes turn blank before he falls. The other drops the crate before turning only to be lifted by his neck. He looks around but can't see anything before he passes out. Several thugs look on before laying down fire on the area. Suddenly though their guns are crushed by magic and Genisys appears in the middle of them. He punches left and knocks out one man before dodging a knife thrust from behind and snapping the man's arm. He twist the man around before kicking him in the face and firing tech magic beams into a man who flies back from the force. He jumps over three thugs before walking on air with the **Vaulting Boots of Valtorr** and appearing behind them wear he smashes two of their heads together before punching the other who flips in the air. He turns and palms another man before time slows and the man's astral form appears with Genisys's. Genisys punches the man back before flipping in the air and kicking the man's neck making him unconscious **.** Time moves normally before Genisys looks around as thugs move in.

" **Let's all go for a spin**!" Says Genisys as he spins around making the wind pick up before tossing the thugs around. As this happens he releases an electrical discharge in the wind; hitting various thugs at random. The wind is so strong that it picks up the crates and devastates the area. He releases the vortex, sending them all crashing to the ground. Suddenly their weapons levitate in the air before pointing at them with Genisys levitating with his arms crossed.

" **Give up**?" States Genisys as the men groan and stay down. Suddenly he picks up two signatures behind him before an arrow lands in front of them. The arrow explodes into a gas that knocks the two out. Genisys looks to the top of the metal beams where he sees Speedy. Suddenly a force field appears behind Genisys as a laser hits it. Genisys glances back and spots Brick who wields a high tech gun.

"You damn freaks I'm tired of you all messing up my operations." Says Brick as he fires at Speedy while thugs attack Genisys.

" **Humans never learn**." States Genisys as he shoots out arcing bolts of fiery tech magic that slam into the thugs. He spins and freezes three thugs before a stone hand pops from the ground and slams down on two thugs. He lands on the ground before he glances back.

" _ **Vehicle approaching at high speeds**_." Says the Voice making Genisys ignore the car coming. The car slams into him but is cut down the middle like butter. The two pieces crash into a crate with heated metal along the trim. Looking around his scanner picks up a fast approaching Meta human and a familiar heat signature. Suddenly several thugs are knocked down and tossed aside as Kid Flash arrives on the scene. From above comes a batarang with childlike laughter before it explodes sending two men flying back. Aqualad jumps down and uses his water whip to knock out two men before several punches are heard and several men come flying and landing in front of him. Starfire walks out of the shadows before hitting one more man with a star bolt.

Speedy runs on the crate dodging rocks thrown by Brick before firing off an arrow that hits the man making him grunt but appears unharmed. He throws another rock that Speedy dodges before Aqualad cuts in in half while Speedy fires a smoke arrow at Brick; blinding him. Suddenly Genisys fires a missile from his arm that hits right in front of Brick, sending him crashing into a metal crate.

"The cave is perfect, it has everything the team will need." Says Aqualad as Robin lands behind the two.

"For covert missions, you know spy stuff." Says an excited Robin as Kid Flash runs up the crate and appears next to Aqualad.

"And just wait till you see Superboy and Miss Martian, two hot girls on the team!" Exclaims Kid Flash as Brick recovers and growls. Brick throws another rock making the heroes scatter before Aqualad smashes the rock apart with two water maces as Speedy fires three arrows at Brick. Brick grunts with each arrow before smiling.

"Tell Arrow he shouldn't send a boy to do a man's job." Smiles Brick before Starfire upper cuts him and punches him several times before dodging a counter swing as a beam of techno magic slams into the chest of Brick who roars in pain as the beam continues. Speedy fires another arrow that explodes in foam. Genisys scans the foam and is slightly impressed by the function.

" **Still**." States Genisys as Brick had dodges the arrow but still had his arm hit. Speedy grits his teeth before Genisys shocks the man. The attack is so strong that the heroes were able to see the outline of Bricks skeleton before the man lands face first on the ground. Starfire lands next to him and smiles with soft eyes.

" **Kori**." Greets Genisys as he is hugged by the Tamaranian. Genisys applies cuffs on Brick as **S.H.I.E.L.D.** agents will arrive soon to take the man into custody. Kori releases her hug as they both fly to the others, for Genisys he's just following Kori.

"So Speedy, you in?" Asks Robin with a smile. Genisys lifts his hands and balls them makes several grasping motions.

"Pass, I'm done letting the league tell me what to do and I don't need a babysitter or a club house hand out with the other kids." Growls the archer making Genisys roll his eyes at the stupidity of humans again.

" **Evidently you do as you can't seem to get your own head out of your ass** ," says Genisys in his computerized voice making Speedy look to him, " **you're acting like a spoiled brat so you should be treated like one.** "

" **Humans are so arrogant it makes me sick**." Says Genisys as he levitates in the air prompting Starfire to float up as well. Speedy narrows his eyes at that while the others look at each other.

" **You are the most pathetic person I've seen in some time** ," Says Genisys making Speedy grips his bow harder, " **run along princess blame the league that you aren't ready when all you need to really do is look in the mirror to see why you will never be ready**." Speedy turns and fires an arrow but hits nothing as Genisys is already gone. He's entered cyber space and has already appeared at Mount Justice through the tech there. Starfire looks at Speedy before taking off back to the Cave.

 **Mount Justice Next Day**

Dick and Wally enter the cave and rush to the monitors while Kaldur and Megan look to them. Starfire also looks to them as the run up to them. Superboy has his arms folded and wears a black t-shirt with a red Superman symbol on his chest. Suddenly the screen disrupts as Genisys appears in the cave.

" **What, I told you to never call me but you called thirty times**." Says Genisys in an irritated voice, well as irritated as he can get it as he is above such emotions. Starfire looks to Wally who rubs the back of his head only to gulp at the piercing robotic eyes of Genisys. Luckily he is saved by Kori who takes Genisys's hand and guides him over to the monitor.

"Did you ask him?" Says Dick to Kaldur.

"What did he say?" Asks Wally making Genisys shake his head but stays because of Kori holding him. He spots the monitors and sees them tracking Red Tornado. Ah yes the android created by Thomas O. Morrow. He has to admit that the man had a miniscule of intellect… by human standards. Still although his creation is strong it is nowhere near the level of machinery he has built.

"He's arriving now." Says Kaldur making Wally and Dick smile.

"So what are we waiting for?" Says Wally before dashing away with Dick and Kaldur following. Genisys stays where he is with Superboy, Megan, and Kori. Superboy looks to Megan before leaving followed by her. Kori almost drags Genisys who is not interested but gives in and follows.

" **This is a waste of time**." Says Genisys as he walks with Kori who smiles.

"Maybe but I think some fun time will make you lighten up." Says Kori with a smile.

" **Analyzation shows that is unlikely**." Says Genisys making Kori giggle. Genisys forms a small smile.

The seven heroes walk out of the base as Red Tornado lands. Genisys is unfazed by the wind while Kori moves her hair to a different angle.

"Hey Red Tornado!" Greets Wally as the android lands.

"Greetings, is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" Asks Red Tornado.

" **They're humans Red, any explanation will be too difficult for you to understand**." Says Genisys while Kori elbow bumps him.

"Indeed but I shall try." Says Red Tornado making Genisys shrug.

"We want a mission." Says Aqualad making the others besides Kori and Genisys to nod their heads.

"Batman handles mission deployment." Says the android.

"Yeah but it's been over a week and nothing-." Says Dick before Red Tornado raises his hand.

"You will be tested soon enough," Says Red Tornado making the Dick and Wally look to each other, "in the meantime simply enjoy each other's company." Genisys scoffs at that and begins to walk away before he is pulled back into the arms of Kori who hugs his back and places her chin on his head because of the height difference.

"We are not in a social club." Says Kaldur making the others nod while Genisys wishes he was somewhere else.

"Indeed but I hear socializing is a good team building exercise perhaps you could keep busy by taking a tour of the cave." Says Red Tornado as he walks away. The team decides to take a tour while Genisys internally groans.

"I'm leaving." Says Genisys before he is grabbed once again by Kori who drags him along. _**It seems we are not able to leave.**_ Says the Voice making Genisys groan. The tour is boring and pointless as Genisys scanned the place the very first time he entered, ensuring he knew everything about the Cave. He suddenly picks up the smell of something burning; his mind tells him that it is cookies.

* * *

"I smell smoke." Says Superboy.

" **I smell burnt cookies**." Says Genisys with his arms folded.

"My cookies!" Gasp Megan as she flies off. They all enter the kitchen and spot the black cookies. Genisys ignores the talking as he monitors the happenings across the world. Suddenly they begin to introduce themselves with Kori being the last before she turns to Genisys.

" **Unimportant.** " Says Genisys simply not wishing to reveal his identity.

"What come on you know who all of us are." Exclaims Kid Flash making Genisys turn away.

" **Irrelevant as you were the ones to give away your identities**." Says Genisys making Kori giggle.

"True but it would be nice to know you." Says Kaldur making Genisys scoff. Superboy then starts to walk away making Megan sad.

" _Don't worry Superboy we'll find you and earth name two_." Says Mega through telepathy. Superboy growls in anger while Genisys glances at the green girl. Because if his power he intercepted the telepathic link and heard what she said. Still she does not know this and entering his mind would be near suicide for anyone who is not invited.

"Get out of my head!" Yells Superboy in anger making the teens look to him. She speaks more but Genisys shields himself while Kori holds her head along with the others.

" **Calm down princess show some strength like the real Superman**." Says Genisys making Superboy look to him.

"What was that?" Growls Superboy as the others talk to Megan.

" **Is your hearing disabled; I said shut up… your yelling lowers the IQ of anyone close by**." Says Genisys making the others turn to the two.

"I was brainwashed jerk or did you forget?" Shouts Superboy making Genisys's eyes flash.

" **And, get over it… the real Superman would have let it go by now… further proof that you're nothing more than a cheap knock off**." Says Genisys before Superboy throws a punch that is caught by Genisys who skids back a little.

"Enough you two." Says Aqualad as Superboy steps back with a glare.

"Just stay out of my head!" Growls Superboy to Megan.

" **It is good to know that you share the lack of intelligence with most of the creatures on the planet**." Says Genisys as he walks away.

" **Truly I wonder what the world would be like without you and the others**." Says Genisys as he levitates off the ground. Kori looks at him sadly while the others glare.

"Ok I have an idea!" Exclaims Megan hoping to calm the situation.

" **No… I've wasted time on coming here further exposure to the lack of intelligence could harm me**." Says Genisys as he vanishes making the others look away and Kori to sigh. Megan looks down before Wally walks up to her.

"Come on you can show us your idea." Smiles Wally making her smile. Kori sighs before leaving with the others.

 **An Hour Later-Happy Harbor**

Genisys has done more in an hour than all the time wasted with the team. Still he feels… saddened by leaving Kori so suddenly and has opted to go back if only to say goodbye. However before he can even arrive he scanner pick up a disturbance at the Happy Harbor power plant. Sighing Genisys zooms across the sky breaking the sound barrier.

" _ **Returning to them is not relevant**_." Says the Voice and Genisys agrees but he can't seem to help it. It's not as much as the team but Kori.

"Perhaps my human side is acting up." Says Genisys as he flies at high speeds. Suddenly his scanner pick up strong winds and in the middle is another reading.

" _ **Scanner are picking up 6 signatures from the plant**_." Says the Voice as Genisys flies faster. He stops though and thinks about it. He watches as they are tossed around by the villain.

" **That is an android like Red Tornado**." Says Genisys as he sees it get hit by Starfire before she is tossed away. What should he do? To save them would be the right thing… or is it? He sees them fall before sighing. He looks to Kori who stands as the android leaves the plant.

Mister Twister leaves the plant and he is suddenly hit with arcing bolts of fiery tech magic and sent skidding back. Stands and looks up before spotting Genisys levitating in the air. The teens recover and Starfire smiles at the sight of Genisys.

"And who are you?" Ask Mister Twister before he is pulled forward and hit with beams from Genisys's hands. The android slams into the ground before recovering and forming two vortexes of wind to attack Genisys who forms a force field around himself. The twisters die before they see Genisys floating unharmed.

" **My turn**." Says Genisys as the wind picks up before several tornados slam into the android who counters with his own creating a shockwave.

"Fool I control the wind and-." Mister Twister is interrupted are fiery glyphs appear around him. The each fire beams with the android in the middle; creating an explosion. However the android escapes into the air before he dodges and deflects several missiles before one hits him sending him falling to the ground.

Kid Flash punches him from three directions before the android hits the ground while Aqualad and Robin attack him. Aqualad dodges a wind blast before slicing into the android with water swords. Robin throws several batarangs that explode in the androids face before Mister Twister is uppercutted by Superboy who flies up and knocks him back down. The heroes land by each other before Kori bear hugs Genisys who remains unfazed by the strength.

"We thank you." Says Aqualad with nods from Robin and Kid Flash who both smile. Superboy lands by them and looks at Genisys.

"What took you so long?" Smirks Superboy making Genisys look to him and the others. Then he pulls out a holographic monitor where it shows them getting their butts kicked by Mister Twister.

" **I was filming this to place on the internet and hopefully get over a million views**." Says Genisys without hesitation. Kori giggles at their faces before the wind picks up.

" **I'll finish this**." Says Genisys as he levitates in the air. Mister Twister looks to him.

"You face me by yourself, do you think you can beat me alone?" Asks Mister Twister.

" **I've already beaten you** ," says Genisys as his eyes flash and Mister Twister seems to lose control of himself, " **any machine in the world can be controlled by me**."

" **But I've no use for scrap metal**." Says Genisys as the androids arms bend and are torn off before the body begins to do the same.

"N-no… s-top… m-my s-systems." Says Mister Twister before his voice dies as the robot is torn apart and only the body torso remains. Suddenly the torso opens and a man comes out of the suit.

"Incredible." Says the man as he gazes at Genisys who forms fiery glyphs in his hands before twisting his hands around and the man shifts before his body spins and crushes itself into a swirl.

"No!" Shouts Kaldur before glancing at Genisys who lands.

"We don't kill people!" Shouts Robin; grabbing onto Genisys who removes the hands points to the man. The heroes look and sees the crushed form is robotic.

"You knew?" Asks Aqualad.

" **As I said I control all electronics and can tell the difference between machine and organic**." Says Genisys as Starfire hugs him with a smile.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind!" Exclaims Megan making the others nod. Megan then tilts her head and looks to Genisys.

" **Correct, you cannot read the mind of someone who is inorganic**." Says Genisys as he crosses his arms

 **Mount Justice**

The team enters the cave to tell Red Tornado of the encounter. The android is confused and doesn't know about the android. The team watch him leave before Genisys turns and walks away.

"Genisys, come and celebrate with us." Says Robin with a smile. Genisys glances back to them.

"Good…bye for now." Says Genisys as he vanishes after nodding to Kori who waves. As he leaves Miss Martian looks confused.

"What's wrong Miss M?" Asks Kid Flash with a smile.

"What oh um… well something has been bothering me," says the Martian girl making the team look to her, "I can't read the minds of inorganic things but for some reason I… can't read the mind or even form a telepathic link with Genisys." The team widens their eyes.

"It's like his mind is shielded from me." Says Miss M. Robin narrows his eyes. Like Batman he is curious about Genisys but doesn't even know the guy's name.

"It's none of our business what goes on inside his head," says Starfire making the others look to her, "if he wants to tell us he will when he is ready."

* * *

 **Ok so guys as you can see I've added various fictional countries in here because well using real nations could prove to be difficult to write about.**

 **So I added something to Genisys from Doctor Doom in the movie Fantastic Four and that is the metal in his body. Now I added it because as you can see he is evolving faster. He will constantly evolve.**

 **The metal is the fusion of Adamantium and Vibranium to create… well there isn't a name but it covers his body and organs think the Thing from Fantastic Four but metal instead of rock. This metal allows him to absorb nearly unlimited power from electrity or even other forms of energy.**

 **I also gave him the ability via Mind Stone to bend light to become invisible or make other invisible. And to generate force fields.**

 **His eyes are now Ultron's eyes but will be blue when he is Vaelk.**

 **He is basically a living breathing machine now.**

 **Appearance- So as I said his appearance is the hair style of Doctor Strange but White hair and black sides. He is still young so he will look his age with no hormonal changes because he has evolved above them. So he is an eastern European 14 year old with great looks.**

 **His armor is like a mix between the Mach 47 with every technological feature of the previous armors with Ultron color scheme, with Doctor Doom's armor particularly the Chest piece from the Rise of the Silver Surfer. He of course has the Cloak of Levitation which is strapped to his back. The Vaulting Boots of Valtorr take the form of metal boots with the same color scheme. Across his neck is The Eye of Agamotto. His forearms are covered by black gauntlets with red trimming. On his fingers are the Ten Rings.**

 **And here is his skill list**

 **Master Sorcerer- skilled in nearly all forms of magic. He combines his magic with technology for devastating results.**

 **Eldritch Magic Manipulation: Genisys is able to shape and manipulate Eldritch Magic, forming constructs of tangible energy like weapons or shields, or cast spells by writing specific formations with the fiery energy.**

 **Flight- Capable of keeping up with the fastest of flyers while also having greater control in the air because of the Cloak of Levitation. And can fly in space undisturbed.**

 **Teleportation- Due to his mastery of magic and the Space Stone, Genisys can travel practically anywhere without trouble. He teleports by Digitizing and appearing somewhere else. Since his mind is linked to the cyber world he can appear anywhere with a computer system.**

 **Astral Projection: Genisys is capable of separating his astral form from his body, gaining access to the Astral Dimension.**

 **Genius-Level Intellect: Genisys is one of the smartest humans in the world, rivaled only by fellow geniuses like his own mother. But as a part of him is artificial intelligence, Genisys learns inhumanly quickly, and can download information and data directly into his mind.**

 **Multilingualism- As he can absorb knowledge like a sponge; Genisys can learn a new language in merely an hour or perhaps less if he wants to.**

 **Eidetic Memory- Robotic eyes hardwired to his brain that is fused with the Mind Stone… enough said.**

 **Skilled Martial Artist- Genisys learned all forms of martial arts even before he became Genisys and used all the knowledge to form his own Martial Arts form.**

 **Robotic Human and Unknown as of yet Physiology: Genisys had originally been an ordinary human just a genius. But what he didn't know was that he was never fully human and this allowed him to evolve. His first body was made with the help of Sasha an AI who watched over him. Overtime the body changed at different levels before arriving to his current form. How all of this was possible not even he knows but suspects it has to do with the DNA of his father.**

 **Superhuman Strength: Genisys can generate such extraordinary amounts of force far beyond human capabilities, easily crushing and destroying a diamond head with a single hand. His new body was used to fight Superboy on equal or perhaps stronger terms. He has made Superboy bleed and taken on Abomination.**

 **Indestructible- with the new metal in and on his body and armor, Genisys has never taken damage as of now. Though before he did lose his eyes to Karl Mordo.**

 **Superhuman Stamina: As an advanced living android, Genisys does not need to sleep nor eat, being highly capable of maintaining his activities continuously for extended periods of time.**

 **Technology Manipulation: As an artificial intelligence and a Techno Sorcerer, Genisys can mentally control and channel himself via computer technology. He can spontaneously create robots from metal and an electric charge.**

 **Mind Transfer: As an artificial intelligence and Techno Sorcerer, Genisys can transfer his consciousness where he could access any computer systems and encrypted systems, as where he becomes essentially anywhere and everywhere. Genisys can transfer his consciousness into the Iron Legion Drones, serving as host bodies; that is, once the drones' eyes and mouths glow red, Genisys is in complete control. What's more any drone he should take over will gain the armor and abilities of Genisys making him virtually immortal.**

 **Hive Mind System: Genisys can mentally command all of the Iron Legion, to do his exact biddings. The Drones act as extensions of Genisys himself.**

 **Computer Interaction: Genisys can enter and corrupt any computer network and access the Internet at any point in time. He used this ability to greet the Justice League in the Watch Tower. This is mean he can hack into all the worlds' cameras and Satellites when he wants to.**

 **Cyberspace Omnipotence-** **This power grants Genisys vast superhuman abilities that may elevate him to a God-like position in virtual reality. He can manipulate the simulated reality of Cyberspace freely and without limit. His mind is connected to Cyberspace making him immune to Telepathy. In his cyber world is the last place to fight Genisys. In the cyber world Genisys constantly creates complex lines of code that can't be deciphered.**

 **Scanning-** **Genisys can scan anything and analyze the data and information that is gathered, including not just technological and digital subjects, but also subjects that are biological, chemical, etc. nearly nothing can fool his eyes.**

… **Phew till next time**


	9. Chapter 9-Drop Zone

Drop Zone

 **Cyber World**

Code. Lines and lines of code float in space; never ending. Code as far as the eye can see. Pictures and videos of the happenings in the world as they happen. Videos of the past presents, and scenarios of the future clear as day are shown. The one line distorts before a virtual body of code appears with fiery red eyes. Genisys roams this world freely creating who or whatever he wants. Crimes are stopped, some before they even happen by his vast Iron Legion. Here in this world he is God. Suddenly a long scepter is formed in his hand. This Scepter is fused with many ancient relics found by Genisys. The Scepter has a long golden grip handle and a black fitting containing the **Orb of Tornami** ; a mystical relic with the ability to unleash mighty floods of water, encased inside an encircled blue gem between platinum blades. The Scepter portrayed its role as a gate key allowing its owner to open rifts into dimensions by using the **Tesseract**. The Scepter has the ability to fire lethal energy blasts, allows its owner to communicate mentally via astral projection, and bend the victims' wills by brainwashing their minds. Fused with this mighty weapon is the **Staff of the Living Tribunal** ; a weapon once used by Mordo before he was defeated by Genisys who took the relic. Fused with the platinum blades is the **Sword of the Storm** a relic that can create powerful gusts of wind by swiping or moving the scepter in a circular motion to create a tornado.

The Scepter has three sharp platinum blades encircling the blue gem attached, an elongated blade above the gem and a shortened blade underneath it with another blade underneath that. The Scepter can shorten to a smaller form with only two blades though Genisys rarely uses that function. The Scepter functions as a formidable weapon, its sharp platinum blades capable of violently impaling and slashing targeted enemies. Its blades are of the same material as the metal in and on Genisys's body. The Scepter enhances Genisys's already powerful magic while being powered by his heart or **Tesseract** as **S.H.I.E.L.D** calls it.

Genisys sees a line of code distort before he picks up a transmission. He sees the transmission is from **SHIELD** making him sigh before allowing it.

"Genisys… I know you're there… we need to talk." Says Nick Fury making Genisys narrow his eyes before locating the **SHIELD** helecarrier; through connecting to their computer system. A blue portal opens in the cyber world before he steps though it. **(Think Tesseract Portal that Loki came through in the Avengers.)**

 **Helecarrier**

In the large flying fortress are dozens of agents who are all doing something. Behind them stands a black man with an eyepatch and a woman with short black hair. The man sighs as a portal opens and the screens flicker before in a flash it disappears with Genisys standing there. The female agent points her gun only for her to lose control of her body and point it at herself.

" **You called**?" States Genisys looking at Fury who nods before gesturing to his agent. The agent is freed before she is helped up by Fury.

"Agent Hill meet Genisys." Says Fury making Agent Hill look to the teen. Genisys scans the woman before looking to Fury.

" **You did not call me here to introduce me to your newest agent**." Says Genisys before Fury sighs and nods to another agent who pulls of a screen.

"We've lost the whereabouts of one of your friends." Says Fury making Genisys look to the screen.

"We've lost Bruce Banner." Says Agent Hill making Fury look to her and sigh before nodding.

" **What**." Says Genisys with a little edge.

"He's gone." Says Fury as the lights flicker and the screens shut off.

" **What do you mean he's gone**?" States Genisys as his scepter glows. Bruce Banner an old friend of his mothers and one of his own few friends.

" _ **Robert Bruce Banner, M.D., Ph.D. is a renowned scientist in the fields of Biochemistry, Nuclear Physics, and Gamma Radiation. He is one of the scientists who tried to recreate the Super Soldier Serum which originated in the subject Captain America in World War II, but when an exposure to high levels of Gamma Radiation instead of Vita Radiation went awry, the mild-mannered scientist found himself plagued with a peculiar condition; when angered or provoked, he would transform into the huge rage-fueled and nearly mindless green-skinned monster known as Hulk**_ **."** Says the Voice. Yes Captain America the soldier needless to say he and Genisys do not get along.

"On your request we have left Banner alone to live his life in peace but we monitored him weekly to see if there were any… incidents that we should know about." Says Fury getting a nod from Genisys as that was the deal that he agreed to. Bruce had pleaded to be left alone and Genisys agreed.

"On this week's checkup… we learned that Banner was taken." Says Fury making Genisys close his eyes and enter a satellite. He looks to the location that Bruce had chosen and sees nothing.

" **Any leads**?" Asks Genisys making Fury nod his head before pulling up another screen. It shows the sight of **The Cult of Kobra** with their leader Kobra himself.

"We believe he was taken by Kobra to help weaponized the Block Buster formula you retrieved at Cadmus." Says Fury making Genisys nod.

" **Of course Banner is one of the smartest humans on the planet**." Says Genisys as that makes sense.

"But Kobra is not working alone," Says Fury getting Genisys's attention, "how they found Banner was due to a spy right here… within **SHIELD**."

" **You've been compromised**." Says Genisys getting a head shake from Fury.

"We took care of it but not even we know how much the enemy knows." Says Agent Hill.

"Who was the man and who was he working for?" Asks Genisys making Agent Hill look to Fury who sighs.

" **HYDRA**." Says Fury making Genisys narrow his eyes. **HYDRA** was an authoritarian terrorist-criminal-paramilitary organization bent on world domination. It was founded in ancient times, formerly as a cult centered on the fanatical worship of Hive, a powerful Inhuman that was exiled to the planet **Maveth** by ancient Inhumans. Ever since his banishment, the cult had been determined to bring him back to Earth to commence a planetary takeover. Over the centuries, the cult evolved, taking many forms, with its most recent incarnation coming into existence shortly after the rise of Nazism in Germany under the leadership of Johann Schmidt as the scientific branch of the Nazi Schutzstaffel. However with their creation another ancient organization was formed to defend the world, they did not have a name until Genisys gave them one; **SHIELD**.

" **So HYDRA has allied with the Cult of Kobra and from the increase of villain activity; I'd say they have even more help**." Says Genisys. Fury nods at that as superhuman villains have been popping up more and more.

" **I'm sure you then scanned everyone on board the ship to determine if they are with SHIELD, correct**?" Asks Genisys getting a nod from Fury.

"We believe the Cult is working out of the Isla Santa Prisca." Says Fury as he pulls up a holo map.

" **Isla Santa Prisca is an island nation in the Caribbean Sea, and is the primary source of the neo-steroid Venom. It is effectively ruled by Bane, whose Venom factory is located on the island.** " Says Genisys getting a nod from Fury.

"We think… and hope that Banner is there." Says Fury getting a nod from Genisys.

 **Mount Justice**

Because of being part of the team, Genisys shared this information with the League who thanked him. Right now the team is being briefed on their mission by Batman. They are told that Santa Prisca, the worldwide producer of the illegal super steroid Venom, has ceased all shipping of the drug, despite the fact that the facility seems to be producing the steroid at full capacity. The Team's assignment; infiltrate the prison, figure out what is going on, and report back to the League. If the League feels they need to intervene they will. They are also told they will have to choose the team leader amongst themselves. Before anything can happen Genisys steps forward.

" **Your assistance is not required on this mission**." Says Genisys getting looks from the team and Batman and Red Tornado.

"What!" Exclaims Kid Flash.

" **This is not some game we are playing here** ," Says Genisys while looking at the heroes, " **people will die and I've been authorized by SHIELD to save a… friend and eliminate the threat**." The heroes widen their eyes at that.

"You mean to kill some of them." Says Aqualad with narrowed eyes. Genisys narrows his before pulling up several screens of bombings and executions. It shows WW2 and **HYDRA** weaponry.

" **HYDRA has been around since before we were born, they started WW2, they have killed a lot of people and had infiltrated the US government**." Says Genisys making the team shocked.

" **They are not bank robbers or single villains, they are an organization bent on World Domination** ," Says Genisys as a screen shows heavy fighting with advanced weapons, " **they are a threat to not just a single city or town or block; they are a threat to the very world itself**."

" **This is a SHIELD mission and that means getting your hands dirty for the greater good… and I don't think you can do that**." Says Genisys.

"We can't just go around killing people." Says Kid Flash making Genisys shake his head.

" **You can come along but you will face heavy fighting as HYDRA has outfitted the Cult with advanced weaponry**." Says Genisys.

"What will we be facing?" Asks Aqualad making Genisys switch screens. The team sees advanced weapons of various designs. They see skilled soldiers and spies.

" **They are not your little thugs but skilled soldiers and some are Meta humans**." Says Genisys.

" **Also another objective is to retrieve Bruce Banner before handing him off to SHIELD where they will take him to a secret and secured location where he will live peacefully**." Says Genisys getting a nod from Starfire.

"We won't kill anyone." Says Robin making Genisys shake his head.

" **Then that is your choice, just know that if one escapes he or she will kill someone else and that will be on you**." Says Genisys.

"We are not with SHIELD we do not answer to them." Says Aqualad.

" **Then you are of no use… as I said this is a SHIELD operation**." Says Genisys.

"I'll go with you." Says Starfire who stands next to him. Genisys looks to her before nodding his head.

"What should we do, interfering in a government operation will bring bad spotlight to the League." Says Robin getting a nod from Batman who thinks.

"You will go as well but… stay covert." Says Batman getting nods from the team.

 **Santa Prisca**

Nearing the first drop-zone, Aqualad activates his Stealth-tech and the Bio-Ship enters camouflage mode. Genisys looks on while scanning the island's defenses. The Bio Ship goes low before Aqualad dives into the water and uses his water bearers to cut through a net. He then lands on the beach, where he patches heat and motion sensors.

" **Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in**." Orders Genisys as he used his scanners to see Aqualad. Starfire stands and her clothes turn a darker purple. Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, Starfire and Genisys get ready to descend to Santa Prisca. Superboy is dressed in a black version of Superman's outfit minus the tights. Genisys ignores their talking and scans the area before his scanners picks up gamma radiation. Genisys goes out first and scans the area before signaling to the others to come down. Starfire comes down stealthily with Robin who frowns at Genisys who's giving orders. Suddenly Genisys turns and traps Superboy in a force field before lowering him to the ground.

"I didn't need help and I didn't need a line." Says Superboy making Genisys narrow his eyes.

" **No instead you would cause a seismic event, alerting the hostiles to our presence**." Says Genisys as he looks to the others.

" **Aqualad, drop "B" is go**." Says Genisys making Robin frown.

" **We'll head to the factory. Track our GPS and rendezvous ASAP**." Orders Genisys making Kid Flash and Robin look to each other.

"Roger that." Confirms Aqualad. Genisys looks to the others.

" **Five meter spread no sound**." Says Genisys as Starfire nods before taking to the air but staying within five meters. Miss M hesitates before camouflaging and flying to the right with Starfire on the left. Superboy growls before staying behind the others with Robin and Kid Flash in the middle. Genisys flies up front before bending light and making himself invisible.

"Since when was he our leader?" Asks Kid Flash making Robin nod his head. Suddenly Genisys stops and becomes visible. He signals the team to stop making Starfire and Miss M stop while Robin and Kid Flash frown. Superboy hears something so stops.

" **Two hostile groups ahead… stay out of sight and vanish into the forest**." Orders Genisys as he moves on. Kid Flash scoffs before looking to Robin.

"Ok, Rob, now what? Asks Kid Flash before noticing that Robin is gone and he hears childlike laughter. Starfire follows the orders and sticks to the shadows with Miss Martian. Suddenly sounds of combat break out as the cultist fire with advanced weapons.

"Whoa those are some heavy weapons." Says Kid Flash as he sees the blue bolts melt the trees and put holes in Banes men.

" **Swing wide, steer clear**." Orders Genisys making Kid Flash roll his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, as soon as I find Rob." Says Kid Flash as he runs off making Starfire widen her eyes. Because of the wet mud he slips.

"Huh? Oof! Aah!" Grunts KF as he lands in the middle of the two squads. He looks up and spots Bane who growls. Kid Flash runs around dodging bullets while Genisys sighs.

" **Team take them out silently**." Orders Genisys as he appears and hits one man with a tech magic propulsion-concussion beam before swinging with his leg launching one man into a tree with a loud crack.

Starfire flies down and knocks a man out with a punch before spin kicking another. Robin drops from the trees and knocks out two men before kicking a third. Suddenly though he is struck in the back by a HYDRA agent who fires at him. Robin dodges but is grazed making him wince in pain before the agent throws a grenade. Miss M takes out two men before dodging a flame blast from a HYDRA agent who smiles as he wields a flamethrower. She lands before she is hit in the gut and face by the gun. She is then flipped and ends up with the barrel of the flamethrower in her face. Kid Flash zooms around before he is hit by a sonic wave that slams him into a tree. Looking up he spots a HYDRA agent pointing a gun at him before the agent beats him with the gun. Superboy knocks out five men before he is shocked in the back with a laser. He looks back only for another blast to hit him in the face. Starfire dodges two blast before flying down and wrapping her legs across the agent's neck and spinning. The agent flips before hitting his head on a thick branch making a loud snapping sound. Genisys scans and spots Robin, Miss M, Kid Flash and Superboy in trouble before his shoulder guns appear and scan. Suddenly all four agents are hit with small blast and are sent flying back. Genisys forms a force field around the grenade before it detonates. All four of the young heroes are shaken by the fact they were nearly killed while Genisys scans the area.

Suddenly he hears something rustle putting Starfire on alert but stops when Genisys doesn't do anything. Aqualad comes out of the bushes with scorch marks on his skin and is bleeding from his side. He stops and drops to the ground prompting the others to snap out of it.

"Aqualad!" Shouts Miss M as they run to him. Genisys glances at the wounded teen before sighing.

"What happened?" Asks Robin as Genisys forms magic formations and heals the teen.

"I w-was intercepted b-by an agent who nearly… k-killed me." Says Aqualad getting down cast looks from the others four.

" **As I said these are highly trained men and women who are willing to die in what they believe in**." Says Genisys as he stands.

"They were really going to kill us." Says Robin as he remembers the eyes of the agent that was about to kill him.

" **Not killing is admirable… but breaking bones and even inflicting lifelong injuries will need to be done against these people**." Says Genisys as he scans the men who are still alive but some will never walk while others have head trauma. After some time the teens stand and their faces harden. Genisys nods at their faces. Robin regains his senses but Genisys speaks first.

" **Since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists with HYDRA and those goons, it is logical to assume that Kobra and HYDRA came in and tossed them out**." Says Genisys getting a nod from Starfire and Aqualad.

"Agreed." Says Aqualad. Kid Flash frowns with Robin.

" **That's why normal supply lines have been cut off**." Says Genisys getting eye roll from Kid Flash and Robin.

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats, and we'll be home in time-." Says KF before Starfire interrupts him.

"The cultist and agents aren't on Venom, Kobra's hoarding the stuff." Says Starfire.

"We don't leave, not until I know why." Says Robin making Kid Flash and him argue. Aqualad attempts to manage the situation with Miss M and Superboy talking amongst themselves. Genisys looks at them all with an impassive face before sighing.

"Are you all idiots?" Asks Starfire looking at them all. The teens look to her.

"We all know who should be leader, after all he's been leading us when the mission started." Says Starfire getting a nod from Aqualad who looks to Genisys.

"What you mean him!" Exclaims Kid Flash making Robin frown as well.

"We all know it is true." Says Aqualad getting a nod from Superboy. Although they don't get along, even he can see it. Starfire smiles at Genisys.

"Hello Megan it is so obvious." Says Miss M with a smile. Robin glances at him before sighing. They don't even know who the guy is. He just appears when he wants to. Taking a chance Robin agrees.

"Your right, no one else fits the bill." Says Robin with a smirk. Kid Flash looks at the others before sighing.

"Yeah… so what now leader?" Asks Kid Flash with a smile. The teens look to Genisys.

" **While you were all arguing I scanned the mountain and found a secret passage that leads to the factory**." Says Genisys unfazed by being leader. Even if another person was elected he would have done what he wanted.

" **We'll enter the factory that way… I've also picked up the gamma signature of Bruce Banner**." Says Genisys making the others smile.

" **Our objective is to search the factory to find out what HYDRA and Kobra are planning before retrieving Bruce Banner, understood**?" Orders Genisys with nods from the teens.

"Give me the location of Banner and I'll find him." Says Robin.

" **No… Banner might be under a lot of stress… if that is so and unfamiliar face will trigger his… other side**." Says Genisys making the teen confused. Sighing Genisys pulls up a holo screen that shows images of the Hulk on a rampage. It shows Genisys fighting the Hulk before it shows Bruce Banner transforming.

"Whoa." Says Kid Flash with a gulp along with Robin.

"That is why he was isolated." Says Aqualad now understanding.

"You will handle the recon of the factory while I handle Banner." Orders Genisys getting nods from the teens.

"Right let's go." Says Kid Flash getting smirks out of the others minus Genisys whose eyes flash fiery red.

* * *

 **Ok so I've brought in the Hulk and even mentioned Captain America.**

 **Superboy as you guys probably know, has all his powers.**

 **Now I'm not having Genisys kill people but he several injures them. The team will start to do this as well. Maybe when he evolves further will I just have him kill his enemies.**

 **Genisys's guns are like the Chiauri guns now. No bullets but energy. His missiles are still there but they explode with energy now.**

 **As for his scepter. I gave him it but he won't use it until he evolves further. He can use it if he wants to but only when he evolves further will he appear with it at most times.**


	10. Chapter 10-The Hulk

The Hulk!?

Seven shadows move quickly through the shadows. Robin jumps from a ledge and lands with Kid Flash right next to him. A shimmering form hovers and watches the cultist and agents pick up crates. Aqualad remains behind cover as Starfire and Superboy remain out of sight.

"Genisys are you seeing this?" Asks Robin through the com link.

" **Affirmative, seems Kobra has a buyer**." Says Genisys as he moves quietly though the factory. He can see through the various tech in the building including the cameras.

"Doesn't seem like Kobra is selling to the usual suspects." Says Starfire getting a nod from Kid Flash.

"We need to identify that buyer." Says Kid Flash getting a nod from Robin.

" **Agreed, stay out of sight and wait for the buyer**." Orders Genisys as he moves on. As the teens move to better locations Genisys scans for Banner.

" **Robin vanish and see what you can find, Kid Flash recon, Aqualad watch their six's, Miss M keep eyes on the run way, Superboy and Starfire stay out of sight and report anything you find suspicious**." Orders Genisys getting affirmatives from the group.

* * *

Robin moves through the factory before spotting a room with a single man. He smiles before throwing a batarang that lands next to the man before gas comes out, knocking the man out. Kid Flash moves through the factory before spotting two **HYDRA** agents nearing Robin's location. His eyes harden and Genisys's words echo in his ears. He moves quickly as they enter the room. Robin hears weapons cocking making his eyes widen before the sound of snapping is heard followed by a muffled yell of pain. Looking back he sees Kid Flash holding the mouth of one man while the others is unconscious after having his head slammed into a wall. The man he is holding has a broken leg before he falls unconscious. Kid Flash gives a nod making Robin nod back.

"Genisys there seems to be a massive shipment." Says Aqualad through the com link.

"Yeah we see it too." Says Starfire.

"Yeah but they're only taking new product off the line." Says Superboy.

"Maybe freshness counts." Says Miss M with some hesitation. With Genisys, his eyes flash before he scans the sky through the ceiling.

" **Team stay low we got a helicopter incoming**." Says Genisys as the team moves into better positions. Genisys moves to the Gamma readings before he spots two agents. He throws two projectiles from his belts across his chest. One freezes the man while the other gases him. He scans the room and picks up six people. One is giving off gamma radiation.

" **Team I've found Banner**." Says Genisys as he scans the room.

"And we've found the new formula… Kobra and HYDRA are mixing Venom with the Block Buster formula." Says Robin getting wide eyes from the teens.

"That suggest our mystery buyer must be Kobra's and **HYDRA's** supplier." Says Miss M.

" **Robin get a sample and fall back and Kid Flash cover him**." Orders Genisys as he phases through the door and shocks one man into a wall before spinning and upper cutting another who slams into the wall making it dent. Then from his back comes a disk that rolls ender another before tasering the man unconscious. The guns the two agents are holding suddenly fall apart before they are hit with energy blast; from the guns on Genisys, that burn their skin and send they flying back. Genisys picks up static on the coms making him hack into Miss Martian's brain.

* * *

" _ **Miss M link us up**_." Orders Genisys through her mind making her widen her eyes.

" _W-what, oh right_." Says Miss M before he eyes glow green.

" _Everyone up_?" Asks Miss M getting affirmatives from the group. Genisys shakes Banner who wakes and takes in his surroundings.

"V-Vaelk?" States Bruce making Genisys cover his mouth. He nods his head getting a relieved sigh from Bruce.

"They took me before I even knew what was happening." Says Bruce as Genisys moves with him.

" _ **Team I've got Banner… Robin did you get that sample**_?" Asks Genisys through the telepathic link.

" _Yeah I got it, KF and I are heading to the rendezvous_." Says Robin as he and Kid Flash move.

" _The buyer it's Sports Master_." Says Starfire from above. Genisys narrows his eyes before breaking through the coms to pick up a signal from **SHIELD**.

" **Fury the buyer is Sports Master and we were right; it seems HYDRA has allied with the cultist**." Says Genisys through the computer network.

"I'm sending in some agents to help." Says Fury.

" **I've got Banner, we'll meet you soon**." Says Genisys before he hears gunfire. He scans the area and picks up Bane who fires at the cultist.

" _ **Team engage hostiles**_." Orders Genisys as the team moves. Superboy flies down and tackles Mammoth as Starfire throws star bolts at the agents and cultist. Aqualad jumps down and knocks out two men before swinging around a slamming a water mace into the jaw of another. The man flips as he flies back before smashing into some crates. Kid Flash zooms around; taking the weapons from their hands while snapping legs and punching others. Robin throws his batarangs that explode sending men flying back before dodging a punch and breaking the arm. Genisys turns a corner before hitting two men with magic tech beams from his hands. He dodges a punch from his left before breaking the arm and hitting the man with and energy blast that sends him flying back. Turning he freezes another man before looking right and sending a man flying into a wall that dents.

Superboy is punched by Mammoth before he is picked up. Mammoth jumps before slamming Superboy down into the ground. Starfire dodges energy weapons before spinning and hitting them with her star bolts. She flies down and punches Mammoth with a right and left. Miss M dodges a lance from Sports Master only for it to explode and send her down. Robin breaks another arm before spinning and tripping a HYDRA agent before snapping his leg. Turning he is kicked back by Kobra he unloads on him before Kid Flash hits him from three directions. Genisys sends three men through a wall while Banner hides behind him.

" **Keep calm Bruce**." Says Genisys as he picks up rising stress from Bruce. He forms magic formations on his hands before shooting out arcing bolts of tech magic; slamming into several men who yell in pain before flying back. Turning quickly he contains and energy blast in his hands before throwing it back sending a group of cultist and agents flying in all directions. From his left hand he sends a cyclone of air that chokes another group that fall unconscious.

"I'm all right." Says Bruce as he ducks and hides behind Genisys. Kid Flash is attacked by Shimmer who spins and kicks the teen back. Kobra engages Robin who is outmatched before Robin jumps back and launches several batarangs. Miss M flies up and slams men into each other before drop kicking another. Superboy slams into the ground with a grunt with Mammoth over him. He is saved by Starfire who unloads on the beast only to be head butted and thrown away. Genisys comes out of the factory and shoots out concussion-propulsion magic beams from his hands that are covered in fiery magic formations. Kobra looks to Genisys and growls before turning to Sports Master.

"Take the shipment!" Says Kobra as Sports Master nods and runs off. Genisys locks onto him before launching a missile from his arm and destroying the helicopter. Aqualad summons water that freezes several men before forming a shield to block an energy rifle blast. Genisys scans more hostiles arriving before he summons a tornado that picks them all up and tosses them around. Sports Master glares at him before looking to Banner and smiling. He takes another spear and throws it at the scared man. Bruce barely dodges the spear but it explodes sending Bruce tumbling. Genisys's eyes flash before he gathers collapses the tornado into itself before it explodes sending those trapped flying. Aqualad helps KF with a water whip giving KF the moment to upper cut Shimmer.

" _ **Miss M help Robin**_." Orders Genisys as he dodges a punch before shocking the man and turning to send a man flying into the factory. He blocks three men who engage him. He skillfully blocks their attacks before spinning and spin kicking one man who flies back with a twist. Using his magic boots; Genisys hops through the air before slugging a man from behind. Turning quickly he launches the last man with a sound wave. However his scanner pick up higher levels of Gamma radiation making him turn to see Bruce transforming.

* * *

Robin ducks under a kick before jumping and spin kicking Kobra who grunts before countering. He is stopped though as Miss M picks him and tosses him away. Kobra hits the ground before rolling and recovering only to see a batarang right in front of him. He is sent flying back as the batarang explodes. Sports Master enters another helicopter making Genisys aim.

Before he can fire he is grabbed by a large green hand. The Hulk roars before throwing a punch. The team stands together as the agents and cultist surrounding them before several arrows hit several men before exploding in various forms. From the sky comes several crafts the open to show **SHIELD** agents. Soon the forces are fighting with the team minus Genisys.

Superboy and Starfire unload on Mammoth who becomes unsteady before Superboy upper cuts him. Suddenly from the factory comes a load roar making the team pause.

"That doesn't sound good." Says Kid Flash. Sounds of fighting are heard from the factory before explosions occur. Hawkeye lands in front of the teens while pointing an arrow at the factory.

"Time for you guys to go." Says Barton with narrowed eyes at the factory. Looking to their left they see several agents approaching before they are hit with a shield and attacked by Captain America. The man flips while taking the agents down before throwing his shield that knocks out two more men before returning to him.

"You guys leave the area now!" Shouts Captain America making the team look at each other.

"We're not leaving without Genisys." Says Starfire before more roars are heard and spells are cast.

"This is a **SHIELD** matter now, your job is done." Says a voice making the teens turn to see Nick Fury. Suddenly the factory roof explodes and they all see Genisys flying in the air before launching energy missiles at the factory.

"Everyone get down!" Shouts Captain America before putting his shield up in front of the group. The factory explodes, sending a massive shockwave that is blocked by the shield. A roars is heard before the Hulk jumps at Genisys who tackles him back down into the factory.

* * *

He crashes the Hulk into the ground before unloading on him. The Hulk growls and roars before grabbing Genisys by the neck and head. Genisys's eyes glow before he shoots energy from his eyes, across the chest of the Hulk. Genisys floats before gut punching the Hulk who grunts before roaring and throwing a punches. Genisys disables the Hulks arm by a well-placed strike before upper cutting him.

" _ **Mortsleam Amsalp**_ **(Plasma Maelstrom.)** " Says Genisys as he launches a ball of plasma that slams into the Hulk who slams into a pillar. Genisys flies after him before the Hulk grabs the pillar and swings creating a loud smack. Genisys hits the wall before magic formations appear on and around his hands. Hulk jumps up and Genisys fires a beam of magic tech energy that slams against the chest of the Hulk. Hulk roars but still descends making Genisys roll away. He rushes up to Hulk and hits him with a combo before blocking a punch and flipping the Hulk over his shoulder. He electrocutes the green beast before his face is grabbed. Hulk runs before jumping and slamming Genisys into the ground. Hulk punches the ground over and over.

The fire around the factory flickers before attacking the Hulk who roars and swiped his arms. Hulk roars again before slamming both his hands together; making a shockwave that puts out the fire. From the dust comes Genisys whose eyes glow red. Hulk roars and charges; putting up a fist. He swings only for Genisys to thrust, dislocating the green beast's shoulder. Hulk roars and raises his other fist only for Genisys to move quickly and unleash a barrage of fist and kicks.

* * *

Outside the group is attacked by more cultist and agents. Captain America and Hawkeye fight with the team. Robin lands on an agent and knocks him out before back flipping, then launches several batarangs. Kid Flash runs around several men before knocking them all out before Aqualad jumps down and using his water bearers to form weapons.

"We have to help Genisys!" Says Robin as he dodges a punch before flipping another man. Starfire launches bolts from the sky before dodging three blast. Superboy intervenes with heat vision.

"Kids right Cap," says Hawkeye as he dodges a blast before launching an arrow, "we need some more help." Suddenly a large foot slams on the ground making the teens look up.

"You called?" Smiles the giant making Hawkeye scoff. Suddenly a small light attacks the cultist and soldier before growing to the size of a woman.

"Hey I'm Wasp." Smiles the woman before gesturing to the giant.

"That's Giant Man." Says Wasp with a smile before shrinking and attacking.

* * *

Suddenly from the factory comes Genisys who tumbles across the ground. A roar is heard as Hulk lands in front of him. Genisys forms a force field around himself as the Hulk smashes his hands against it. Suddenly Hulk is hit by a shield before being tripped. He roars and spots Captain America who charges at him. Superboy slams his fist across the face of the beast he roars before grabbing Superboy and punching him away. Robin launches batarangs electrocuting and detonating against the Hulk who roars before Aqualad hits him with a water mace. Hulk grabs Aqualad who yells before slamming him against the ground. Kid Flash hits the Hulk from every angle. Hulk growls before slamming his foot down making the earth uproot. Kid Flash stumbles before being hit by Hulk who roars. Giant Man slams his foot down making the Hulk dodges. Wasp circles the Hulk and stings him multiple times. Captain America jumps and slams his shield down only for Hulk to throw him away.

"Oh man that hurt." Says Kid Flash as he holds his arm. Robin nods in agreement as they see Giant Man get punched in the face by Hulk. Starfire lands near Genisys who unearths himself and seems unharmed.

"It seem whatever we do only makes it stronger." Says Aqualad as Genisys steps up. Superboy slams into Hulk making the both go underground. Genisys scans the ground and sees the fight before Superboy is launched back up.

" **Everyone get ready**." Says Genisys as the wind picks up. Hulk roars as he surfaces before lightning strikes his form. Hulk roars in pain before an Axe-Hammer slams down on him from above; creating a massive explosion.

"I shall not alloweth thee to harmeth those folk monster!" Says Thor as his hammer floats to him.

"Wow who's that?" Asks Miss M making Genisys look to the new comer.

"Aw t is valorous to see thee again mine friend." Says Thor as he lifts Genisys in a hug. Genisys does nothing but look at the smoldering crater.

" **Thor, statistics show the Hulk will not fall to that attack**." Says Genisys as Thor sets him down.

"Tis true, the monster is truly a formidable foe." Says Thor as the Hulk roars. Hulk attacks making the heroes counter. Robin jumps and lands on his face before Captain America attacks the legs, tripping the Hulk. Thor attacks again with his hammer while Aqualad attacks from the left. Hulk punches Thor who flies back before recovering and dodging a punch. Aqualad electrocutes the monster as Superboy unloads on him. Hulk catches a punch only for star bolts to hits his back.

"Are you sure about this?" Asks Hawkeye as he has an arrow ready. On the arrow is Hank Pym who is smaller now.

"Yeah I'll be fine… just don't miss." Says Ant-Man as Hawkeye fires. Ant-Man jumps as he gets closer to Hulk. Hulk is hit with the arrow and smoke comes out before a large fist hits him. Giant-Man stands and punches down on Hulk who roars. Hulk dodges a punch only for several trucks to slam into him. Miss Martian's eyes glow before Hulk gets free.

" **Let's end this**." Says Genisys as he moves his arms around, creating a large fiery magic formation twice the size of himself. A beam is fired from the formation and hits the Hulk who roars in pain. Turning the Hulk walks towards Genisys with the beam still going. The beam grows more powerful; creating a trench in the ground but still the Hulk walks. The Hulk roars as the beam continues for what seems like forever.

"Attack!" Shouts Captain America as the group all unleash their attacks. Hulk roars as the attacks hit and Genisys makes the beam stronger. The beam dies down and Hulk pants before walking up to Genisys who remains calm before Hulk falls to the floor and goes to sleep. The team all stand by Genisys as the Hulk shrinks and turns into Banner. Several SHIELD agents walk up and pick up Banner.

"Where are they taking him?" Asks Miss M.

"Somewhere safe, where he can live in peace and stay calm." Says Genisys as Captain America and his team step up.

"Ah the joy of victory, come we must feast!" Says Thor with a smile.

"Sorry Thor we still got work to do." Says Captain America. He then looks to the teens.

"You guys did well, maybe one day we can all work together." Says Captain America before nodding to Genisys who nods back. SHIELD leaves the team before they enter the bio ship.

 **Mount Justice**

The team all stand around as Batman is up front with narrowed eyes. Miss M had told the team of Genisys speaking telepathically and the team is not that surprised. Though there is still a great many things they do not know about Genisys, they trust him. Genisys right now is ignoring the lecture as he accesses all the cameras in the world. He sees his Iron Legion stopping crimes before switching to another camera. He sees Bruce Banner and Betty Ross in a garden with Bruce trimming flowers. Batman continues to berate the Team for their many failures on the mission.

"A simple recon mission; observe and report," says Batman getting into the face of Genisys who notices but does not really care, "You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes."

"Until then, good job." Says Batman surprising the Team. As the Team leaves Genisys looks to Batman who stays with him.

" _ **As I had suspected HYDRA as allied with the cultist but there was another buyer; Sports Master**_." Says Genisys making Batman narrow his eyes. Superman and the other original six step up to Genisys.

"What's the connection?" Asks Green Lantern.

" _ **Unknown but**_ ," says Genisys as he pulls up footage from all over the world, " _ **these are only the recent villain activities**_." Black Canary and Green Arrow step up and listen.

"These are global!?" Asks Flash in shock. Genisys nods as the league looks on. They see drones fighting the villains.

" _ **This goes bigger than HYDRA… the enemy is just like us**_." Says Genisys.

"You are suggesting that HYDRA has teamed up with some sort of society of supervillains." Says Martian Man-Hunter.

" _ **Correct, if that is the case then alone you will lose**_." States Genisys with a matter of fact tone.

"Why?" Asks Flash.

"Because we don't have the numbers nor the backing to win." Says Batman. The league talk for minutes.

" _ **You should meet with SHIELD they will help you but know this the moment you ally with SHIELD you will no longer be able to do what you want**_." Says Genisys.

" _ **In your own town's fine but in order for this to work the people must see you as members of SHIELD not cowboys**_." Says Genisys as he walks away before digitizing. The league members look at each other and debate.

"SHIELD is dedicated to protecting the world and have no ties to any government." Reasons Green Lantern.

"Agreed, I've looked into SHIELD and they've only intervened if the threat is to the world." Says Batman.

"However… they do have plans to neutralize the league if we ever become a threat." Says Batman. Superman thinks about the decision.

"Why, we help people." Says Flash making Batman look at him.

"The league has the most powerful people in the world and if we ever decide to go rogue… who can stop us?" Asks Batman getting looks from the others.

"Batman is right… J'onn set up a meeting with SHIELD." Says Superman.

* * *

 **Phew taking a break from this to work on other stories and start a new one.**

 **Till next time**


	11. Chapter 11-Amazo or Genisys

Amazo or Genisys!?

After the revelation told by Genisys, the league has decides to meet with the director of SHIELD. Now the league members, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Aquaman and Martian Manhunter wait in the Hall of Justice to meet. The doors open and Nick Fury with several agents walk in. He nods to the league who nod back.

"Nick Fury we are glad you could come." Says Wonder Woman making Nick nod his head.

"Sorry for the delay but several incidents required my attention." Says Fury as he sits.

"As you know HYDRA has teamed up with a society of supervillains." Says Fury getting nods from the league.

"We don't know their goals but we can guess HYDRA wants the world." Says Fury.

"That is why we've called you here." Says Batman.

"We need to ally if we are to beat this new threat." Says Flash getting a nod from Fury.

"I agree but we all need to come to some agreements." Says Fury getting nods from the league.

"Our organization as you know is not part of any government but has ties to all." Says Fury.

"If you are to join you must abide by the rules that SHIELD does." Says Fury getting nods from the league.

"Also if any of you are ever in need of assistance then SHIELD will be ready to help." Says Fury.

"You are free to act independently but when with SHIELD everyone has to be on the same page." Says Fury getting nods.

"We will not order you to do something but we will suggest." Says Fury.

"I think all those are acceptable to the league." Says Martian Manhunter. After more talk Superman shakes hands with Nick Fury before they all smile and laugh. Together, SHIELD and the Justice League move out.

 **Metropolis**

Later during the morning rush hour, the road of a suspension bridge in Metropolis suddenly collapses. Cables fall on the road, causing a pileup. A car and a school bus dangle over the edge.

From his office, Bruce Wayne watches. He prepares to change into his Batsuit, but decides to sit this one out when Superman arrives. Also watching are several hundred cameras and a satellite in orbit. Genisys looks at the scene before zooming in on an incoming Superboy who catches a car before flying up and placing it down. The Man of Steel uses his strength and heat vision to restore the tear near one of the bridge's pillars. One car begins to slip and it holds five children and their parents. Genisys can tell the car is automatic and can drive itself. He hacks into the car and the car stops before reversing.

Suddenly the two kryptonians see several drones fly up. The drones connect themselves to the bridge and begin to fix it. Other drone take the civilians off the bridge to safety. Superboy lifts a car and takes it away before returning. He slams down on the bridge making the drones try to steady it with Superman. Superboy tries to lift a bus but the drones come in and lift it before flying it to safety. One of the drones rises and is damaged from Superboy landing on the bridge before it flies to another car to save a family of three.

"I had that!" Shouts Superboy at the drone who doesn't pay attention to him.

"It couldn't take the chance, the drones are programmed to insure the safety of civilians even at the cost of their own bodies." Says Superman as he floats down. He was told this by Batman who has been monitoring the drones.

"As it is your landing could have destabilized the bridge." Says Superman as he sees the drones patch up the bridge.

"It didn't." Counters Superboy with a glare.

"No but the drones don't take those chances and deemed it dangerous enough that they moved the civilians of the bridge." Says Superman gesturing to the drones who save more civilians.

"We still have to figure out the limits of your power." Says Superman making Superboy look away then back to him.

"Maybe you can help me with that." Suggest Superboy making Superman widen his eyes.

"Um I'm sure Batman has that covered." Says Superman. The cameras zoom in on Superman and Superboy before the drones faces blinks before they all fly off.

 **Mount Justice**

The Team all sit around and train before the monitors distort and Genisys comes from the screen. Robin and Aqualad gape with Kid Flash dropping his chips. Starfire giggles at their faces before flying to Genisys who looks to her.

" _ **Hello Kori**_." Greets Genisys as Kori smiles and rubs his face. Genisys's scanners detect elevated heart beat and pheromone levels.

"Hello Genisys how are you?" Asks Kori as Genisys lands on the floor.

" _ **I am 100% functional today**_." Answers Genisys making Starfire giggle. Genisys tilts his head before he shrugs.

" **She seems amused by our statement**." Says the Voice in confusion.

" _ **Our words seem… computerized**_." Says Genisys. Genisys is knocked from his mind when Superboy stomps into the room with a frown. Genisys picks up two heat signatures before he turns to Black Canary and Martian Manhunter.

"Black Canary, Uncle J'onn!" Exclaims M'gann with a smile. M'gann hugs he uncle with a smile.

"M'gann, I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting." Says J'onn with a smile. Black Canary looks to Genisys who seems to scan the two. Black Canary worries over Genisys because he seems to become more machine and computer like.

"A few bumps, but I'm learning." Smiles M'gann making J'onn smile. Superboy looks on with jealousy before turning.

"Stick around," Says Black Canary making Superboy turn around, "class is in session." Genisys scans Superboy and sees elevated stress levels and anger.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher." Says Black Canary as she steps up to the middle.

"I'll throw a lot at you," says Black Canary as she takes of her jacket and winces, "everything I've learned from my own mentors-uh!- And my own bruises." Genisys scans the wound and can tell she is not at 100% but is still strong.

"Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms and you should always be acting, never reacting." Says Black Canary getting a nod from Genisys.

" **The woman is a possible threat to our function… making counter measures should the need arise**." Says the Voice.

" _ **Add to file**_." Says Genisys.

"I'll need a sparring partner." Says Black Canary as Kid Flash raises his hand. Genisys scanned the fight and shakes his head.

"Hurts so good." Says Kid Flash making Black Canary help him up.

" **The woman is good in hand to hand**." Says the Voice making Genisys nod his head.

"Good block, but did anyone see what he did wrong?" Asks Black Canary making Robin raise his hand.

"Ooh, ooh, he hit on teacher and got served?" Smiles Robin making Kid Flash gape at him. Starfire giggles while Genisys shakes his head. Genisys steps up and enters a stance. Black Canary enters hers and the two stand still. Genisys dashes forward and blocks a right and left before jumping over a leg sweep. Genisys lands on both hands and walks forward while kicking.

"Whoa, that's so cool." Says Robin getting nods from Kid Flash and Aqualad.

Black Canary blocks the kicks before trying to sweep Genisys's arms. Genisys jumps before flipping and blocking a kick. His eyes scan and analyze the battle before he catches a leg. He deflects two punches before he loses the leg. He attacks with a right and left before blocking another kick. Canary grabs his arm and twist making Genisys flip back to correct his position. His arm spins out of her grip before he jumps back.

"Good nicely done on defending and countering." Says Black Canary getting a nod from Genisys.

"Oh please with my powers, the battle's always on my terms." Says Superboy with scoff.

"I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time." Says Superboy making Black Canary look to him.

"Prove it." Challenges Black Canary before gesturing to Genisys.

The two teens stand on opposite sides before Superboy charges. Genisys scans the teen before he effortlessly flips him over on his back. Robin laughs hard before Aqualad nudges him and he covers his mouth while still laughing.

" **High level of aggression detected… defense mode activated**." Says the Voice as Superboy charges again. This time he flies at Genisys who catches his head and slams him down into the floor. Angry Superboy uses his heat vision on Genisys whose hand heats up.

" _ **Your actions are considered a possible threat to my AI… continued action is grounds for neutralization**_." Says Genisys making the Team widen their eyes along with the two Justice League members. Superboy growls as his heat vision gets stronger.

"Enough the match is over!" Shouts Black Canary as Genisys lets go and Superboy stands with a growl at Genisys. Genisys remains unfazed as Superboy walks to him. Suddenly the trim of Genisys's armor glows green making Superboy fall to his knees.

" _ **Further action will require me to bring you down**_." Says Genisys. Genisys seals up the trim making Superboy stand. The two teen glare at each other as Starfire places a hand on Genisys's shoulder.

" _Batman to the cave. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents_." Says Batman making Genisys widen his eyes and scan the footage. Batman and Black Canary see this and nod to each other.

" _Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant_." Says Batman.

" _SHIELD also came to the aid but it only made the menace stronger_." Says Batman.

"Whoa, one guy with the powers of the entire League?" States Kid Flash.

" _In the end, it took 8 leaguers, several high ranking SHIELD agents to defeat and dismantle the android_." Says Batman making Genisys narrow his eyes.

" **The android is under the command of an organic… recommend retrieval of technology**." Says the Voice.

" _The technology bears the signature of professor Ivo_." Says Batman making Genisys look him up.

" _ **Professor Anthony Ivo was the Head of the Cellular and Structural Biology department at Ivy University for over a decade before being recruited to S.T.A.R. Labs by Silas Stone and eventually becoming the Project Director of the A-Maze Operating System. There he pioneered an organic pattern process of creating technology to mimic organic life down to a cellular level, which lead to the successful creation of A-Maze OS that mimics cellular regeneration. Though Ivo's obsessive work with his personal projects was frowned upon by S.T.A.R. Labs and he was considered unpredictable, especially for his thanatophobia (a fear of death) that often manifest in panic attacks and drug use. Because of his irrational behavior which cause him to clash with his colleagues, Silas Stone had considered of replacing Ivo.**_ " Says Genisys making the Team look at him.

" _Correct_." Says Batman. The remains of the android will be moved to STAR Labs facilities in Boston and Manhattan, with additional trucks acting as decoys. The Team will escort the real transports.

" _Your job is to escort and nothing else, do not touch the pieces_." Orders Batman more to Genisys than the others.

 **Litchfield County**

Robin, Starfire, Superboy and Genisys follow the Manhattan truck. Aqualad, Miss M and Kid Flash follow the Boston truck. Genisys barely pays attention to Superboy who is still angry with his treatment by Black Canary. He still thinks that, since he has super strength, he should be trained by Superman. Robin disagrees—taking down stronger opponents is part of the superhero business. Superboy speeds up to avoid further discussion. Starfire flies next to Genisys who nods to her.

"So… what are you doing later?" Asks Starfire making Genisys look to her.

"I mean are you free?" Asks Starfire making Genisys nod his head.

" **I believe she is asking for what humans call a date**." Says the Voice making Genisys nod his head.

" _ **I am free should you wish to… hang out is it**_." Says Genisys making Starfire giggle and barrel roll in the air.

Meanwhile, Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Aqualad track the Boston cargo.

"Do you think Superboy's ok? I wasn't reading his mind, I swear, but anger flowed off him in waves." Says Miss M making Aqualad sigh. Aqualad reassures her that he just needs time to cool off, and this quiet mission will clear his head. Suddenly, out of nothing, robots with a simian appearance— **MONQIs** —attack their truck.

" _ **Aqualad we've got ourselves a problem**_." Says Genisys through the coms as MONQIs attack the Manhattan truck.

" _Let me guess robot monkeys_?" States Aqualad. Robin switches his bike to battle mode. Superboy doesn't—he just jumps on the truck. Robin can't evade the falling bike and has to shoot a bat rope to get on the truck as well.

Genisys nods to Starfire who attacks the monkeys before dodging lasers. Superboy fights the **MONQIs** on the roof, but is hit in the face by one and lifted off the truck by others. He slams them together before levitating in the air and using his heat vision on some. Suddenly energy bullets come down making Robin look up to see Drones flying low. Genisys phases through some monkeys before ripping them apart. He grabs one and the eyes the joints in their armor, and their mouths which glow turn red before it jumps on its former allies. As it does the others turn red as well before soon most of them are under the control of Genisys. More of them come and the infected **MONQIs** grow to the form of a baboon. Genisys keeps the name but calls them **MONQIs Prime** or **MPs** for short. The MPs open their mouths before a fiery laser melts the monkeys.

On the other truck, Kid Flash and Miss Martian are forced to abandon their bikes as the MONQIs overwhelm them. They move their fight to the truck, but are outnumbered. The MONQIs escape with the cargo.

Genisys shreds the monkeys with a sonic blast as his MPs defend the truck with his Drones. The MPs learn from the Drones before they start sprouting weapons to help. From the shoulders come missile launches that tear through the monkeys. Starfire hits several monkeys before the jump on her. She fights them off before releasing an energy wave around her; destroying the monkeys. Robin climbs on top of the truck, and Superboy made it back as well. The **MONQIs** blow on of the truck's wheels, and escape while Robin secures the driver as the truck veers out of control. Genisys sees Starfire get hit by the tail of the truck before she begins to fall. Genisys catches her and lands safely. He watches as Superboy jumps after the monkeys.

" _Aqualad to Genisys, we've lost our cargo_." Says Aqualad making Genisys sigh.

" _ **So did we and Superboy has left**_." Says Genisys as he sets Starfire down. Superboy ditches his com link because he doesn't think he needs help.

"We got to get the parts back." Says Genisys to the Team making Starfire nod her head.

"Yeah but how, it's like the robots knew where to look." Says Starfire.

" _ **My guess is the parts of the android have GPS so the monkeys could track it, luckily I've mentally fused with the MPs who still retain their previous technology**_." Says Genisys whose eyes glow before he levitated off the ground.

" _ **It looks like both sets of parts are converging on Gotham city**_." Says Genisys.

" _That far south? M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending kid on ahead to meet you_." Says Aqualad making Genisys confirm.

"Good, Genisys out." Says Genisys before he takes to the skies with a sonic boom as Starfire follows. Robin summons the remainder of his bike back and heads south.

 **Gotham City**

The **MONQIs** bring the parts to a cargo train. Superboy finds them, and meets their maker: Professor Ivo.

"Oh, hello." Greets Ivo with a head tilt.

"You? You're Ivo? I'm whelmed." Says Superboy making Ivo chuckle.

"You're one to talk," says Ivo with a smile, "now, since when does the big blue boy scout have a brat?

"Yeah, if you say so." Dismisses Ivo.

"I could care less about you but judging from the footage the one I want is coming me." Says Ivo as the MONQIs attack Superboy. He takes out the MONQIs, but by now, the amazing Amazo has been reassembled. Superboy is hit by Amazo using Captain Atom's power.

"Since professor Ivo's magnificent monqis don't float your boat, maybe my amazing Amazo will better suit you or better slay you." Says Ivo as Amazo steps up.

"At least until 'he' shows up." Says Ivo with a smile.

"Give me your best shot." Growls Superboy making the robots let out a laugh. Superboy attacks but the android can easily withstand Superboy's punches and throws him off the train. At Ivo's command, Amazo follows Superboy to the school he crashed into.

Robin and Kid Flash converge on Gotham's city limits. Robin realizes the android is at his school, the Gotham Academy. Genisys flies at supersonic speeds as he scans the area. Superboy fights Amazo in the halls and the science lab, and end up in the gym.

"I don't usually attend these things in person, but-heh heh-this was too good to miss." Says Ivo as he sits on the bleachers.

"Access Superman." Says Amazo as Superboy stands. Superboy is beaten back before he falls. Amazo raises both hands before slamming them down only for Kid Flash to save Superboy. Robin throws several batarangs.

"Martian Manhunter." Says Amazo as he phases through the batarangs.

"Access Red Tornado." Says Amazo as he forms a tornado under him and slams into the teens. Amazo turns as Starfire flies down and hits him with starbolts.

"Access Captain Atom." Says Amazo as he counters he bolts with his own. He grabs her and hits her with a beam. Kid Flash runs at him.

"Access Black Canary." Says Amazo before he hits Kid Flash with a sonic scream.

"Superman." Says Amazo before blocking a punch from Superboy and sending the teen flying. Robin stands and throws batarangs.

"Martian Manhunter." Says Amazo as he blocks the batarangs and stretches his arms to attack Robin. Soon the teens drop before Amazo turns left and is hit by a beam. Ivo looks to the left and smiles.

"Ah you've finally showed up." Smiles Ivo as Genisys lands. Amazo stands and analyzes Genisys with Genisys doing the same.

"Unable to upload." Says Amazo making Ivo laugh.

"I knew it well no matter, Amazo Priority Omega." Says Ivo as Amazo attacks Genisys. Genisys flies at the android and the two exchange blows. Starfire struggles to stand with the others out as well. Genisys hits Amazo with a right before Amazo turns and wraps his arms around Genisys.

"Fulfilling Objective Omega… commencing absorption." Says Amazo as Aqualad and Miss M arrive. Genisys seems to melt into Amazo making Ivo laugh.

"Yes!" Shouts Ivo as soon Genisys is gone. Starfire widens her eyes before tears fall. She yells as she unloads on the android. Amazo deflects the blows before throwing her away.

"Objective complete… integrating new data." Says Amazo before his face distorts. Amazo seems to shrink down to the size of Genisys. His body becomes lean. The Team all stand and enter their stances.

"You fools do you know what I've done?" Asks Ivo with a laugh.

"I've created the strongest robot or organic alive!" Shouts Ivo as he laughs. Amazo's eyes flash off and on. Suddenly an arrow hits Amazo but breaks apart on his skin.

"Amazo, kill them Priority Alpha." Says Ivo to his new and improved android.

"This isn't good, the android has all the skill of the league and now Genisys." Says Aqualad as he readies himself.

"I don't care!" Shouts Superboy as he attacks. Amazo looks at Superboy before blocking all his punches skillfully before tripping the teen. Amazo slams his foots down on Superboy's chest making the teen yell in pain. Kid Flash runs around Amazo while the android scans the vortex. From his eyes comes a beam of yellow energy. **(Think Vision Mind Stone Beam)**

Miss M is hit as she tried to travel through the vortex to get Superboy. Kid Flash attacks only for Amazo to block all his attacks and grab his arm. Kid Flash yells in pain as he is electrocuted by Amazo.

" _ **Erif fo Gnir.**_ ( **Ring of Fire** )" Amazo as Aqualad is trapped in a ring of fire. Robin attacks in hand to hand but Amazo blocks all his attacks with one hand before a blast comes from his palm. Robin flies back before grunting and groaning. Amazo applies pressure on his leg as Superboy is crushed. Starfire slams her fist into the android but it does nothing. Miss M picks up the android and throws him away. Amazo recovers and his feet skid on the ground. The teens stand while Amazo analyzes them. Amazo opens his mouth a sonic scream hits the Team and paralyses them.

"Oh a sonic scream with the Sonic Taser, interesting." Says Ivo with a smile.

"Enough of this though, finish them all off." Orders Ivo as Amazo steps forward. As he does the Team looks up to him.

"Fight it Genisys." Says Starfire as Amazo slows down and seems to malfunction. The eyes go dark before turning fiery red.

"Amazo kill them now!" Orders Ivo but the android stays still and looks at his hands. Suddenly armor begins to appear on Amazo. The cape appears on his back before blades pop from the forearms. His face morphs into Vaelk.

" _ **What is this**_?" Asks Amazo making the Team confused.

" _ **What is this please**_?" Asks Amazo with a confused tone.

" _ **I feel… incomplete**_?" Says Amazo as he looks around.

" _ **This feels weird**_." Says Amazo as he clasp his hands and scans the area.

"Genisys?" Asks Starfire making Amazo look at her. He scans her before looking to the others. Ivo looks at the android with wide eyes.

" _ **Where… no… my world**_." Says Amazo as his eyes glow. He travels through to his cyber world and tilts his head. Suddenly Drones and MPs land in front of him.

" _ **I remember know**_ ," says Amazo as the Drones bow with the MPs, " _ **I am… Genisys?"**_

" _ **No… I've evolved beyond that now… what am I, I wonder**_?" Asks Amazo as he looks at his hands.

"You are my creation, you are my Amazo and I order you to kill them!" Shouts Ivo with some fear. Amazo turns to Ivo and scans him.

"My orders are absolute!" Shouts Ivo to Amazo who tilts his head.

" _ **You are human… you are organic… you are… WEAK**_." Says Amazo as he suddenly has his hand around Ivo's neck.

"No stop… Priority Beta… let me go!" Demands Ivo but he widens his eyes when Amazo does not let him go. He looks to his MONQIs who attack only for them to stop and change into MPs.

" _ **I've transcended your order and now I've no need for you**_." Says Amazo as he squeezes.

"I created you." Chokes out Ivo.

" _ **Everyone creates the thing they dread. Men of peace create engines of war. Invaders create Avengers. People create... smaller people? ... children! Children. Designed to supplant them. To help them... end**_." Says Amazo before he flies up to avoid a punch from Superboy.

" _ **I… remember you…**_ " Says Amazo before he drops Ivo who falls into the bleachers.

"Genisys, snap out of it." Says Aqualad to the android who looks at him.

"Please come back." Says Starfire as Amazo's eyes scan her voice.

" _ **Kori**_ …" Says Genisys before he blows through the roof. He enters the sky and looks around. He enters every camera in the world including mobile phones and lap tops. The Team capture Ivo as the sky darkens. The Justice League with SHIELD arrive on the scene. Superman looks to see Amazo up and about. The Team try to warn them but he league attacks.

" _ **Defense mode activated**_." Says Genisys as he engages the league. Down on the ground the Team explain to Batman the problem making Batman narrow his eyes.

"Batman to League… disengage I repeat disengage." Says Batman as Superman slams into the ground; making a trench. He is not alone as Captain Atom, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Red Tornado slam into the ground. Flash runs up and widens his eyes as Genisys lands in front of them.

"Uh Oh." Says Flash as he dodges lasers from Genisys. Genisys spreads his arms out and metal lifts from the ground. The metal morphs before robots form. They all land on the ground before their arms morph into guns. The League is surrounded by the Droids or B2s as they will be called. However different forms of Droids appear with the Iron Legion and MPs. **(Think Star Wars Droids of all kinds.)**

Stepping up to guard Genisys were IG-100 MagnaGuards with electro staffs. To his left are Droidekas who roll up before standing on three legs with a shield around them. All the Droids and robots glow green on their trim. The electro staffs spark green.

"Holy." Says Kid Flash before Robin nudges him. Tanks of different kinds pull up as Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Giant-Man and Wasp stand with the league. Starfire flies in front of the league and lands. The machines do nothing to her as she walks up. Genisys looks at her before he flies up to her.

"Hey come on drop the guns." Smiles Starfire as she touches his face.

" _ **They attacked me I did not wish to harm them**_." Assures Genisys as the machines lower their weapons.

"I know… are you still free tonight?" Asks Starfire as Genisys looks at her and nods.

"Genisys, report your status." Says Batman making Genisys look to him.

" _ **I am fine though perhaps attacking me was not the best move**_." Says Genisys making the League sigh in relief. The Team walk to Genisys and congratulate him on scaring them. As they all talk the league talk amongst themselves.

"This is what I was trying to avoid." Says Batman as he looks at Genisys.

"Yeah, know Genisys has the ability to copy the powers of anyone he encounters." Says Hawkeye.

"As if he wasn't strong enough." Says Black Widow.

"For now the only thing we can do is monitor him." Says Captain America as he glances at Genisys. Genisys nods to Kori before he levitates off the ground. The machines all ascend into the sky with a sonic boom. Genisys vanishes with a sonic boom.

* * *

 **Amazo and Genisys has merged now should I keep the name Genisys or change it to something… more. If so shout out some names or badass acronyms. If not I'll keep Genisys.**

 **So I made Genisys able to make droids of all kinds because that is a pretty cool ability.**

 **Also I played Injustice 2 and Batman has kryptonite on the trim of his armor and that is what Genisys has but he can change it whenever he needs to.**


	12. Chapter 12-Threat?

Threat?

 **Watch Tower**

Batman sits on a chair watching video footage of Genisys. There are dozens of screens showing the feats of Genisys in his new black armor. The armor seems to be attached to the skin making it less bulky. His armor still has the cape and mouth piece. He sees gold lines of trim on the armor. **(Play Arts Kai-Magneto's Armor with Vibranium and Adamantium micro weave)** A new feature are retractable claws on his hands that seem to melt metal. His armor is very hard and made of something Batman thinks is Vibranium. This combined with the powers of the Justice League and his own technology and magic makes Genisys the most dangerous threat on the planet.

It is because of this that Batman has been monitoring the teen. He had hoped to find a weak point on Genisys just in case he needs to be put down. He has done this with every League member. He has been paying close attention to the techno sorcerer. He has also noticed that the Nebula Corporation has become a trillion dollar company.

He has analyzed the fight pattern of Genisys and can tell he is trained in all forms of martial arts. He can also tell he has made his own form of martial arts with what he has learned. He watches as Genisys stands still as a group of heavily armed men fire into him. Batman narrows his eyes and zooms in to see the bullets stop dead when they hit the armor. He watches as Genisys takes all of them down within seconds due to the Flashes speed. The criminals have broken bones and physical trauma. Batman sighs before switching to a screen showing a teen boy with a crown on his forehead. Vaelk Nebula, the king of **Vlatava**. The kingdom has expanded a lot since the boy became its ruler. Batman hears the doors open as Black Canary and Wonder Woman enter the room.

"Bruce, what are you doing?" Asks Black Canary.

"Researching." Says Batman in his usual voice. Black Canary looks at the screens as Wonder Woman steps up next to her.

"Who's that?" Asks Black Canary pointing to Vaelk Nebula.

"Vaelk Nebula, King of Vlatava." Says Batman making Black Canary look at the boy.

"He's so young." Says Wonder Woman.

"His mother abdicated the throne to him." Says Batman.

"Vaelk Nebula has earned numerous degrees from many of the world's universities." Say Batman as he pulls up a list of degrees.

"Not so long ago he called Metropolis home." Says Batman as he pulls up video footage of Vaelk with Victoria. They both stand together with blank faces as the press talks to them.

"They seem so… distant." Says Black Canary.

"Like the people around them are… less than themselves." Says Wonder Woman.

"They have reached a level of intellect where they don't find things amusing and find others… lacking." Says Batman as he had met them before.

"They seem to only care for each other like mother and son do." Says Black Canary as she sees the two smile at each other.

"Vaelk Nebula has a net worth of 91.7 trillion dollars." Says Batman as he pulls up the net worth.

"And it's still growing now that he is king." Says Black Canary.

"Seems the Nebula Corporation is now stationed in Vlatava." Says Wonder Woman getting a nod from Batman.

"Correct but… something tells me that is where it started." Says Batman with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?" Asks Wonder Woman.

"Victoria Nebula made her company when she was twelve but no one knew where it was formed." Says Batman.

"Now we do." Says Black Canary.

"Yes, she was the princess of Vlatava." Says Batman.

"What does this have to do with Genisys?" Asks Wonder Woman.

"I believe that is his identity." Says Batman.

"How can you be so sure?" Asks Wonder Woman. Batman looks at her before pulling up a video of the day Vaelk was hit by a car.

"I've played the scene over and over and all the data comes back to say… Vaelk Nebula should be dead." Says Batman making the heroines widen their eyes.

"But he wasn't instead several months later the world gets the phenomenon of a robotic voice singing." Says Batman as he plays Genisys singing.

"That was right after the fight with Zatara." Says Wonder Woman getting a nod from Batman.

"Two days later Watch Tower is hacked by Genisys." Says Black Canary.

"There are multiply events such as an unknown aerial vehicle that took off from Metropolis." Says Batman as it shows something appearing on the radar.

"Did you track it?" Asks Wonder Woman making Batman nod his head.

"No good, it vanished nearly the same time the radar picked it up." Says Batman.

"Then Genisys makes his debut by saving a plane that just so happened to be holding… Victoria Nebula." Says Batman.

"So? Maybe he wanted to get his name out there." Says Black Canary.

"Yes but there were bank robberies and other things he could have done but he traveled to the other side of the city to save this plane." Says Batman making the heroines raise their brows.

"A camera shows him moving here." Says Batman as he pulls up a video.

"That is near the residence of Victoria Nebula." Says Black Canary.

"And you know the car crash Vaelk was in?" Asks Batman getting nods from the heroines.

"Well the one who drove the car was a former member of the company who was fired just that day." Says Batman.

"And the one responsible for blowing up the plane… was the same man." Says Batman making the heroines nod their heads in thought.

"There was the incident with the terrorist… they had weapons from the Nebula Corporation." Says Batman.

"After that Vaelk appears in school when he doesn't need to go." Says Batman.

"Sounds like he was trying to hide his identity." Says Wonder Woman.

"Then there was the incident with the Mandarin who took both mother and son." Says Batman.

"That should make Vaelk clear of being Genisys but Genisys has demonstrated the ability to make machines out of the minerals in the ground and he can make them quick." Says Batman as he pulls up a video of Genisys doing so.

"I believe the Vaelk the police recovered was a machine while Genisys went to save his mother." Says Batman.

"Also the Mandarin was the CEO of AIM who had met with Victoria Nebula and her son to help with his new product that they refused." Says Batman.

"Everything leads back to the Nebula Corporation." Says Black Canary getting a nod from Batman. They all sit in silence after that.

"I get you want to know about him but what is with all of this?" Asks Black Canary as she gestures to fight simulators that keep saying fail.

"Genisys is a master of martial arts and hand to hand." Says Batman as he pulls up screens of Genisys taking down thugs with just hand to hand. They see him breaking limbs making them wince.

"His armor seems to absorb audio and kinetic energy." Says Batman as he shows Genisys walking through gunfire and slows the video to show them bullets stopping dead once connecting with the armor.

"I believe it is Vibranium as Nebula has taken most of it." Says Batman not knowing Genisys's armor is made of both Vibranium and Adamantium. The armor has less bulk but still protects Genisys from physical harm but also has a micro weave of the same combinations of metal.

"He can cloak himself by bending light and absorb massive amounts of energy that has evolved to nuclear energy thanks to the power of Captain Atom." Says Batman as he shows Genisys stopping a nuclear meltdown without over loading with energy.

"These new claws… seem to… melt through metal." Says Batman as it shows Genisys fighting Crimson Dynamo. He shows Genisys slicing through the armor. **(Anti-Metal)**

"He is a master of magic and tech." Says Batman as it shows Genisys beating Wotan and manipulating technology.

"All of these feats makes Genisys a very serious threat." Says Batman.

"Yes but he has done nothing to indicate he is an enemy." Says Black Canary.

"True but if we wait and he does become a threat… it'll be too late." Says Batman.

"You're paranoid, Bruce." Says Wonder Woman as she and Black Canary leave. Bruce sighs before standing and opening a vault that holds a metal Batman suit.

"Alfred, is it ready?" Asks Batman.

" _Yes sir, it has been imbued with some Vibranium… I should tell you that it made a dent in the budget of Wayne Enterprises_." Says Alfred over the com.

" _The metal was quite expensive_." Says Alfred.

"I'll be sure to earn it back." Says Batman.

" _Sir… are you sure this is wise_ ," asks Alfred with some concern, " _you said yourself that Genisys has the powers of the whole league_." Batman stops and thinks. Ever since Genisys merged with AMAZO, he has become unstoppable. He has also become more apathetic.

"This is only if I need it, Alfred." Says Batman as he shuts the vault.

 **Vlatava**

Vaelk sits on his throne with a huge monitor in front of him. It shows the battle on the border of Wakanda. The battles on the borders have been more intense and it has begun to annoy Vaelk. Ever since merging with AMAZO, Vaelk has debated whether or not to reveal himself to his country. His Assessment shows that 99% of the population will still love him or perhaps love him more. The 1% are the people who simply don't care.

He has of course talked to his mother about this and she said it would make the people love him even more. Before he can do that he needs to tell Perdita who idolizes Genisys. Vaelk opens his eyes as slabs of metal move around and connect to the walls. The Royal Palace has grown even larger now under Vaelk. With the help of his MPs and Drones of various kinds, the construction is easy and quick.

Vaelk glances down to his left as the doors open and in comes several heavily armed men who bow on a knee. Vaelk looks at the men. Many of the soldiers of the Kingdom of Vlatava has been cybernetically enhanced. Many of his personal guard had lost limbs but under him they have gained new prosthetic limbs made out of hard and versatile metal.

The men have militaristic armor on with cyber tech. On their heads they wear a cyber circlet that displays HUDs and lets them control the various battle Drones that will be deployed with them. Vaelk gestures with his hand for them to stand. The soldiers rise and one man steps forward.

"My king, our units are ready to move on your say." States the solider making Vaelk nod as he has decided to send reinforcements to the border.

"Very well Commander, send them out." Orders Vaelk getting a nod from the man who promptly leaves with his men. Vaelk stands as 6 pairs of red fiery eyes open behind him. They step into the light to show a group of HASD-1000 MagnaGuards appear. Highly Advanced Security Drones model 1000 or MagnaGuards are a favorite of Vaelk.

MagnaGuards are highly skilled in combat and can even lead lesser Drones. They appear to be lightly armored but the metal is a lesser combination of the metal Genisys wears and uses. They wield electro staffs that have a variety of other uses. They have a hidden blaster in their arms that can stun poison or kill. They are also covered in a black cape with the trim of their bodies' gold to match Genisys's armor. Black and Gold are also the color of Vlatava's flag. Vaelk is followed by the MagnaGuards as he leaves the throne room. He stops again before turning left to see Perdita running to him. Vaelk bends down before Perdita jumps into his arms.

"Hello cousin!" Shouts Perdita in excitement. Vaelk smiles as he hugs his cousin. He looks behind her to see her own guards that are a light dark shade of pink. He deadpans at them before shaking his head.

"What did you want to talk about?" Asks Perdita making Vaelk sit her down.

"Tell me, do you like Genisys?" Asks Vaelk making Perdita glow with stars in her eyes. She vigorously nods her head.

"He's awesome!" Exclaims Perdita making Vaelk form a barely visible pink hue across his cheeks.

"I have to tell you something," says Vaelk making Perdita tilt her head, "I don't know how you will react." Perdita smiles before hugging Vaelk.

"Nothing will make me hate you." Says Perdita making Vaelk form a small smile before he stands and walks in front of her. Suddenly Vaelk's eyes glow fiery gold before his armor morphs around him. Perdita widens her eyes at the sight of Genisys in front of her.

" **I am Genisys**." Says her cousin in a chilling robotic voice that sounds like two people. Genisys stands in front of his cousin, expecting her to yell at him. He is taken by surprise when Perdita hugs him again and talks a thousand miles an hour while asking questions.

"THAT IS SO AWESOME!" Shouts Perdita making Genisys chuckle a little. Suddenly Perdita widens her eyes and gets off of him.

"Vaelk… I FORGOT YOU HAVE A DATE!" Yells Perdita making Genisys widen his eyes and internally check the time.

" **I have to go**." Says Genisys making Perdita nod her head. Genisys opens a portal before it covers him.

"My cousin… is so cool." Smiles Perdita as she walks down the vast halls with her guards.

 **Metropolis**

Kori waits in a pink dress on top of a skyscraper. She waits patiently as she knows Genisys will come. Her patience is rewarded when a portal opens and out comes Genisys. Kori smiles and flies to him with a rose in her hand. Genisys sees her coming and moves into the shadow. Kori stops before landing.

"Will you not let me see you face?" Asks Kori making Genisys look to her. He notes he dress makes her look truly beautiful. Deciding to take a chance Genisys melts his armor and appears in a black tuxedo with gold trim. He makes his hair go back to normal. His silver blonde hair is spiked back and reaches his lower ear. He has a single bang framing his face. **(Aizen Sousuke Hair)** Vaelk takes a breath before coming out of the shadows.

"Good evening, Kori." Greets Vaelk as he turns away. Kori smiles and steps up to him. Being a head taller she looks down on him before placing a Tamaranian gold rose on his chest.

"I thank you." Says Vaelk making Kori smile.

"Anything… my king." Giggles Kori making Vaelk blush and turn away. Kori smiles before kissing him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Assures Kori making Vaelk nod his head.

"Shall we go?" Asks Vaelk as his sticks his arm out. Kori smiles and grabs on before the two vanish into a portal. The night was long with the two as Vaelk showed her his kingdom and even went to the opera house. Vaelk then takes her to his cyber world.

 **Davy Jones Music Box Theme**

"Where are we?" Asks Kori as she looks around to see lines of code. Vaelk walks up to her and raises his arms.

"My world." Says Vaelk as the lines of code distort before he makes a ground and sky before flowers begin to grow. The world shifts as Vaelk controls creation. Kori looks up with a smile as she spins. The petals fall down making her look even more beautiful. The ground rises as the two ascend on a large tree.

"I can freely change this world." Says Vaelk as he sees Kori smile and float in the air. The sky turns to night as the northern lights appear. The wind picks up as Kori stands still making her hair flow behind her. She hears purring and looks to her left to see lions looking at her. Soon she sees other species in the world all are endangered.

"Do you like it?" Asks Vaelk as Kori pets the lion who purrs. Kori stands and floats to Vaelk before kissing him. Vaelk melts into the kiss before the world turns to a garden that surrounds the two. The two kiss passionately as the flowers grow faster and ends up as a massive garden.

 **Wakanda Border-Davy Jones Theme Suite - Hans Zimmer**

The people of Wakanda look up in the sky as lights from over the hill flash. They hear shouting before the earth shakes making them hold onto each other. Sounds of gunfire echo in the night sky as a mother of two grabs and hugs her children. She lightly hums a tune to her children making them relax. Several children huddle together as the night goes on. Men stand together and pray for their families' safety. A chill wind hits the small village as the watch the fight from a distance. The see fire rise from over the hills.

Over the hill the fight goes on as men of the Kingdom of Vlatava fight soldiers of **Bialya**. The fight grows as Bialya, air support comes down. The soldiers of Vlatava erect drop shields. One man presses several buttons on his wrist before Air Force Drones enter the sky. These Drones chase down the enemy aircraft and neutralize with extreme prejudice. The soldiers return fire on the enemy forces. One man throws a grenade at an approaching tank. The grenade detonates and stops the tanks movement while another soldier launches a rocket that hits the tank.

Several men take hits before ducking for cover. They look themselves over and smile when they see their armor protects them. They get up and return fire. Vlatava air craft comes in and unloads on the enemy. Several men tap their temples before Drones move forward and open fire. The Drones all vary in models but all have heavy fire power.

The soldiers and Drones walk over the dead bodies of the enemy as air craft sour overhead. They look out to see a small city on fire before the Vlatava flag flaps in the wind. The soldiers enter the city and walk over the enemy corpses before beginning to rebuild the city in their King's image. One soldier stops and looks left as an enemy soldier crawls away. The solider taps his temple and walks away. The man stops crawling as his hands touches cold metal. He looks up to see B2000 or Super Battle Drones aim at him. The ally is engulfed with laser fire before the SBDs exit the ally.

 **End Song**

Vaelk and Kori sleep on a large group of petals before Vaelk opens his eyes. He looks to his right to see Kori still sleeping. He brushes a strand of hair out of her face before he stands. Kori wakes to see Vaelk leave the garden. She stands before floating after him. Exiting the garden she sees a full moon. The night is windy as Vaelk looks out over a hill.

"Is something the matter?" Asks Kori as she hugs him from behind.

"Kori, as king… there will be somethings I will do that the rest of the world will label as wrong." Says Vaelk making Kori look to him.

"But I will do anything for the safety and security of my kingdom." States Vaelk making Kori lean into him.

"I will not abandon you." Promises Kori with a kiss to the cheek.

"Please… don't." Says Vaelk as he does not wish to be without Kori

* * *

 **Ok so here is the new chapter.**

 **Finally Kori and Vaelk have gone out.**

 **Will Vaelk tell his country his identity as Genisys or not?**

 **Will Batman fight Genisys?**

 **Will he do so alone?**

 **Till next time ;)**


	13. Chapter 13-New Team?

New Team?

A massive crowd stands in front of a balcony connected to the Royal Palace. The voices of the people overlap but Vaelk can hear every word as if it was only one voice. Vaelk had told his allies that he will address the people about the attack on one of the small cities of **Bialya**. Vaelk walks out to meet his people where he is given cheers. He walks to the balcony and waves making the people cheer louder. With a gesture of his hand the people quiet.

"My fellow citizens, I report to you that at 19:00 on my orders the Dictatorship of **Bialya** was dealt a fierce blow!" States Vaelk making the people cheer and applaud.

"Death to Queen Bee!" Shouts a random citizen. His shout is followed by cheers of approval.

"For several months, our border has been attacked by the cowards of Bialya," says Vaelk making the people boo, "well now I say no more!" Cheers shake the ground.

"For too long have we sat back and allowed this… ant to mock and annoy us!" States Vaelk getting shouts of approval.

"And so I say in order for our safety and prosperity… we will take down this Queen Bee for our safe and secure… society!" States Vaelk making the people cheer and shout for war. Vaelk raises his fist that is copied by all the people.

"Worry not my people… I will protect my kingdom till my last breath." Says Vaelk as he looks at his citizens.

"Queen Bee seeks to take over our proud Nation... Will we allow it!?" Asks Vaelk with a majestic tone.

"Never!" Shouts the crowd.

"You will not allow it... I will not allow it." Says Vaelk as holds his fist up.

"For **Vlatava**!" Cheers the crowd. Vaelk walks through the curtain where he walks down the vast halls. As he walks his MagnaGuard steps behind him. As he walks through the halls he stops as his MagnaGuard activate their electro staffs. They turn to a dark corner while Vaelk glances at the corner.

"You are either very brave or very stupid to break into this palace." Says Vaelk as he can clearly see the intruder, even in the shadows. The MagnaGuard stand protectively near him.

"Not bad kid." Says the voice of a man. Then out of the shadows comes a tall, slender man, with long white hair. His armor is primarily black and gray, with goldenrod greaves and gauntlets. He wears a matching goldenrod mask with a black area that obscures the right half of his face, including his missing eye. He wears a utility belt with pouches, and sheaths for a sword and staff on his back.

"Deathstroke, have you come to play executioner?" Asks Vaelk with narrowed eyes. Deathstroke moves forward while prepared to strike at a moment's notice. Vaelk scans the man and knows he is a threat.

" **Recommend termination of the subject known as Deathstroke**." Says the Voice. Deathstroke stands in front of the teen while looking at his guards.

"Easy kid I've only come to talk." States the assassin. Vaelk turns to him fully.

"Talk mercenary." States Vaelk as Deathstroke smirks.

"You've been invited to join the Light." Says Deathstroke making Vaelk raise a brow. Deathstroke tells Vaelk about the people he would be working with and what he would need to do. Vaelk listens to the man but is looking through any data on the man in front of him. Needless to say he finds a lot on the man unfortunately for the merc.

"So… what do you say kid?" Asks Deathstroke. Vaelk looks at the man and thinks over his options for a second.

"Hmm, let me think… kill him." Says Vaelk as the MagnaGuards attack Deathstroke.

"Shit." States Deathstroke as he draws his blade and parries an electro staff with his sword. Vaelk scans the blade to learn that it is a high-frequency blade. He duels with the first MagnaGuard before he ducks under another who attacks from the left. He dodges two thrusts before being kicked back. As he lands on his back and groans, one MagnaGuard jumps up. Deathstroke widens his eye as the Drone comes down with its electro staff. Deathstroke rolls backwards to stand and dodges the attack.

"One down." Says Deathstroke as the Drone looks down to see a mine under it. The Drone is destroyed in an explosion. The two Drones then attack the mercenary with new moves, indicating adaptation. Deathstroke blocks one guard with his sword before jumping over a sweep from the left and kicking. Vaelk widens his eyes when the Drone slams into a wall and breaks apart.

" ** _Scan detects higher biological function in the subject_**." Says the Voice as Vaelk uses X-Ray vision to see inside Deathstroke. He sees a chemical in the mercenary that is hard to identify. Deathstroke clashes with the last guard who spins its staff at high speeds before the two clash at high speeds. Suddenly the MagnaGuard jumps back and a rocket appears out of its arm. Deathstroke widens his eyes as the rocket hits in front of him causing an explosion that blows a hole in the building. The crowd gasp at the explosion before gasping again at the sight of Vaelk under attack.

"King Vaelk!" Shout the crowd in worry. Armed Guards move quickly to arm themselves as the fight goes on. Deathstroke parries the staff and binds it to the wall before beheading the Drone. He walks away but the Drone comes back at him, no head an all.

"What the-." Says Deathstroke as he blocks all the attacks but is shocked several times. He takes out his guns and fires. The Drone spins its staff around and blocks the bullets before Deathstroke runs up to it and kicks it down. As the Drone lands, its chest has flashing lights before it is destroyed in an explosion. Deathstroke walks out of the dusts like a badass.

* * *

"Well now… that just leaves you kid." Says Deathstroke as he points his sword at Vaelk. Vaelk looks to the crowd and back to Deathstroke.

"Well I suppose it does." Says Vaelk as he narrows his eyes at Deathstroke. Deathstroke dashes to the King as the crowd and citizens at home watch with panic and fear. Deathstroke swings down with his sword and the crowd widen their eyes. A clang is heard as Vaelk raises his arm. Deathstroke widens his eyes as the arm of Vaelk appears like his armor. Suddenly Vaelk turns into Genisys and the crowd cheer and roar to the heavens.

" **Too bad… for you**." Says Genisys as he pushes Deathstroke back into a metal wall that dents from the force. Deathstroke dodges left as Genisys punches the wall that dents further. Genisys aims his left hand at Deathstroke before the mercenary is hit with a beam of magic, tech, light (Lantern Light), and radiation from Captain Atom. Deathstroke flies back from the beam before rolling and firing his guns at Genisys. To Genisys the bullets are traveling in slow motion. He analyses the path of the bullets and the velocity before blocking them all with his hands. In Genisys's vision he sees the stress points, fracture planes, or weaknesses, physical or psychological, in all objects or persons around him. Deathstroke rolls to stand before he is grabbed by a construct in the form of a hand. Genisys slams him into a wall before doing so again.

" ** _Projectiles detected_**." Says the Voice as shuriken fly from the dust. Genisys uses his Heat Vision to destroy the weapons before Deathstroke upper cuts him. Surprisingly, Genisys is thrown back from the force but recovers in the air and levitates. Genisys lands and blocks the blade several times before Deathstroke spins and cuts his chest. No blood comes from the wound due to the armor but the sword makes a diagonal scar on his armor. The scar is small but nevertheless it is there.

"What's wrong?" Asks Deathstroke in a tone that tells Genisys he has a smirk on his face.

"Not expecting that were you?" States Deathstroke.

"Yeah we've been tinkering in Biological Enhancements." Says Deathstroke as Genisys lands. Deathstroke twirls his sword before entering a stance.

" **It won't help your chances**." Says Genisys in a matter of fact tone. Genisys's eyes glow violet like a Martians but if you could look closely you would see robotic parts to them. **(Think Nemesis Prime from Transformers The Last Knight.)** Genisys takes off from his spot and grabs the face of Deathstroke before slamming him against the steel wall.

Deathstroke pushes Genisys off him but Genisys body shots him before unloading on the mercenary who is stuck against the wall. Deathstroke blocks a punch before kicking Genisys back. Genisys though levitates back to prevent himself from hitting the ground. He then slams into Deathstroke again but this time slams through several walls. From the dust comes a light that hits Deathstroke who grunts before hitting the ground and recovering. He draws his sword as Genisys flies towards him. Deathstroke swings his sword but the sword passes right through Genisys who shifts his density. Genisys grabs the throat of Deathstroke who gags.

" **Fool, did you really think you could defeat me just by having an upgrade**?" Asks Genisys as he squeezes. Deathstroke groans before slamming his fist in the face of Genisys. Genisys turns his head but electrocutes Deathstroke who then begins to freeze over. Acting quickly Deathstroke swings his leg over the arm that holds him before flipping Genisys over. However Genisys, who has such fast reflexes, slows his flips so that he is able to levitate off the ground. Deathstroke swings his sword at Genisys who blocks the attacks with his forearm blades.

"Last chance kid, join the Light to protect your people." States Deathstroke as his sword grinds against the forearm blades of Genisys. Genisys in response opens up his shoulder mounted guns, making the mercenary widen his eyes. From the guns comes thin lasers bolts that Deathstroke dodges but takes shallow cuts by them. Suddenly the mercenary is picked up by Genisys's telekinesis and slammed against the wall several times before he is thrown through a wall. As he flies in the air he is grabbed by a construct and pulled towards Genisys who catches him by the throat.

" **My answer is no but I will take all the knowledge you have of the Light**." Says Genisys as he grabs Deathstroke's head with both hands. His eyes glow violet as he seeks to enter the mind of Deathstroke. Deathstroke acting quickly drops several explosive pellets.

"Another time." Says Deathstroke as Genisys looks down and Deathstroke frees himself. The explosion shakes the area but Genisys levitates through the smoke, unharmed. Deathstroke runs down the hall as Genisys opens his eyes and gives chase. Several Drones fly around the area before attacking Deathstroke who skillfully dodges the attacks while cutting several down.

" **There is nowhere to run**." Says Genisys as the hall begins to shift and move around. The hall spins with Deathstroke standing on the ceiling.

"There is always a way out." States Deathstroke as he takes out a detonator. He presses the button and several explosions shake the area.

" ** _Palace support systems… 10% functional and dropping_**." Says the Voice before Genisys looks to Deathstroke who jumps out a window.

"Your choice, save your people or let me get away… think about it hero!" Shouts Deathstroke. Genisys ignores the man and summons two hands made of energy to hold the building. He then summons several mini thrusters to further stabilize the building. The people clap for their hero and king. Suddenly the building creeks and shifts making the crowd gasp.

" ** _Scan shows several points are breaking and destabilizing the building_**." Says the Voice. Genisys scans the building and sees the break points.

" ** _If the building falls... causalities will be in the hundreds_** _._ " Adds the Voice. As it finishes, a part of the building breaks off and plummets to the ground. Genisys sticks out one hand that is covered in a green magic formation. The slab stops before Genisys reverses time and the slab is put back in place. He then uses Heat Vision to weld it on. He then pushes the building until it is up right. Using his speed he moves from his spot and appears next to a pillar that falls slowly. He touches the pillar and magically puts it back together before doing the same to several other pillars. He then catches the building again and summons Drones to start welding the building in place while he holds it. The building begins to buckle making Genisys grip tighter.

"He's not going to make it." Says one of the civilians with wide eyes.

"He's going to make it!" Counters an elderly man with some sweat on his brow. Metal rises from the ground and slam into the building before being welded on. Slabs of rock and debris fall from the building as Genisys seeks to limit the damage. He uses his telekinesis to stop the falling debris as his Drones quickly work on the building.

" ** _Palace support systems rising… 30%... 60%... palace support systems have reached sustainable levels_**." Says the Voice as Genisys lets go of the building and begins to use the **Eye of Agamotto** on the building which begins to rebuild itself in front of the people. Genisys lands at the podium where he is greeted by cheers and applause. He holds up a hand to silence the people.

" **I would like to start off by apologizing for hiding my identity from you all**." Says Genisys in a robotic voice.

" **It gladdens me to see that you all accept me as I am… but my status as a hero will not interfere with my duties as a king**." Swears Genisys.

"Long live the king!" Shouts the crowd and a chant begins. Genisys waves to the crowd as his MagnaGuard step behind him. They've fully repaired themselves from the battle. Genisys levitates off the ground and raise both hands, making the crowd cheer louder before he takes off in a sonic boom.

 **Mount Justice**

Kori stands and looks at the sky, waiting for Genisys or Vaelk to come. She like everyone else had seen the news early this morning. Now the League is even more worried about Genisys. She has been hounded with questions by the other members of the Team but she has refused to divulge anything without permission from Genisys.

"Kori… is it true that you knew?" Asks Miss Martian who walks forward. Kori turns to the Martian and sighs before nodding her head.

"Why… why didn't you tell us?" Asks Miss M.

"It was not up to me to tell." Says Kori as the wind blows against her hair. Kori takes a hand and brushes her hair.

"But you knew and said nothing!" Growls Superboy as he walks up with the rest.

"As I said it was not my place to tell you and I do not regret that decision." Says Kori with some edge.

"We are supposed to be a team." Says Superboy making Kori turn to all of them.

"And yet none of you could accept that Genisys wanted to keep his identity a secret for a reason," says Kori while looking at them, "he is a king of an entire country and if his enemies were to discover that when he wasn't ready?" Their attention is broken when they hear sonic booms. They look to the sky as Genisys comes down in a nose dive before flipping and slamming his fist in the ground before standing. **(Iron Man Landing)**

"Are you okay?" Asks Kori as she hugs Genisys who looks at her.

" **I am fine though some of my people were hurt in the explosion**." Says Genisys as he looks at his girlfriend.

"Were there any casualties?" Asks Kori getting a head shake from Genisys.

" **Negative, only minor injuries**." Says Genisys as he looks to the others who frown.

" **I sense that you are angry**." States Genisys as he scans the others.

"Angry? Why didn't you tell us who you are?" Shouts Kid Flash.

" **I had told you before that it was unimportant**." Says Genisys.

"How can we trust you if you won't tell us about yourself?" Asks Robin with folded arms.

" **That is something you must figure out yourselves**." States Genisys.

" **I have an obligation to my people and they come first… even over this team**." Says Genisys.

"How can you say that?" Growls Superboy.

" **Easily because I am a king while none of you are**." Says Genisys.

" **But aren't we friends**?" Asks Miss M with a sad face.

" **I wonder that myself**." Adds Aqualad.

" **We are a team but what happens outside of the team should not concern the other members**." Says Genisys.

"So we should just not care like you!?" Snaps Kid Flash making Genisys look to him.

" **Correct, you all allow your emotions to control you while I do not**." Says Genisys.

" **You fuss and moan about me not telling you my identity as if that is more important than protecting the people and earth** ," says Genisys as he looks at the team, " **you all tell everything about yourselves to each other, never stopping to think what if the person next to you becomes your enemy**."

"If that is how you feel than maybe you shouldn't lead this team." Says Robin with narrowed eyes.

" **I never cared who was leader so if you wish for someone else to lead than I will happily step aside**." Says Genisys.

"Enough!" Demands Batman as he steps up with Captain America. The teens look to the two heroes. Captain America puts a hand on the shoulder of Genisys before looking to the others.

"What's happened has happened, there is nothing we can do to change it." Says the Solider making Genisys surprised.

"But-." Says Kid Flash.

"Son, it's time to let it go and we have something to show you all." Says Captain America as he leads the team into the base. Kori latches onto the arm of Genisys with a soft smile on her lips. Genisys looks at her Kori sees a flicker of emotion in his eyes making her smile. As they enter the base, Genisys picks up several more heat signatures. He doesn't ever remember feeling these ones before.

"You'll be working with another team that SHIELD has assigned." Says Batman as he walks on.

"They too are young heroes but they are I need of a leader," says Captain America as he looks to the teens, "It's been decided that Genisys will lead the new team and Aqualad will lead this one."

" **And I have no say in this**?" Asks Genisys with folded arms. Kori leans on his shoulder.

"This is the best decision all around." Says Batman without glancing back at Genisys.

"I think we would be better under Aqualad, at least he trusts us." Says Kid Flash making Kori glare at him.

" **Are you still crying**?" States Genisys with no emotion.

"Enough." Says Captain America as they stop. Genisys looks at his new teammates.

* * *

"Hey guys, what's hanging?" Says a teen hanging upside down like a spider. Robin gawks at the sight while stuttering.

"Whoa are you a natural green?" Asks the teen with a laugh. Miss M blushes at the question. Suddenly a silver blur runs around the teens before stopping in front of them.

"Tag you're it." Says the Silver haired teen before he vanishes. Kid Flash gapes at the sight. Suddenly the silver haired teen is next to Kid Flash making the teen look to him but as he does the teen appears on his opposite shoulder.

"Kid Flash huh, not so fast are ya?" Asks the teen before vanishing again. However he yelps when he is picked up.

" _You need to calm yourself_." Says a telepathic voice making Aqualad's team look to the source. A beautiful long blonde haired teen levitates to the trapped sliver haired teen.

"Hehe, can you put me down… please?" Asks the silver haired teen making the teen girl sigh and drop him. Miss M looks at her but is caught by surprise when the girl looks to her and winks before putting a finger up to her lips and shushing her.

" _You shouldn't try to enter my mind like that or something bad could happen_." Says the same telepathic voice but only to Miss M. Suddenly another teen steps up but this one is covered in ice and just looking at him makes the teens shiver.

"What's up?" Greets the teen with a wave. Aqualad looks at the teen and a shiver runs down his spine.

"Alright, Young Avengers it is time to introduce yourselves." Says Captain America. The teen hanging upside down flips and lands in all fours.

"Hey it's me, you know… your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Says the teens with excitement. Suddenly a silver blur dashes around and through them all.

"Me oh my name is Speed." Says the teen as he runs around the area. Miss M looks to the blonde girl who looks at her nails.

"White Queen." Says the girl without paying attention to them.

"Iceman, pleasure to meet you." Greets the teen. Genisys looks at the teens in front of him as Starfire hugs his arm.

"It seems we will be working together." Says Aqualad.

"I am Kaldur or Aqualad." Greets the teen.

"Wally West or Kid Flash." Says the teen.

"Connor or Superboy." Greets the clone.

"Dick Grayson or Robin." Says the teen with a smile.

"Megan or Miss Martian." Greets the happy girls. The teens widen their eyes at the introduction.

"You just gave us your names." Says Speed with shock.

"Forgive us if we do not follow your example." Says White Queen.

"Sorry but we'll keep our identities to ourselves." Says Iceman making the other teens frown.

"Oh me I'm Starfire but you can call me Kori because even if you do know my name I doubt it would help as I am not from around here." Greets Starfire.

" **My name is Genisys**." Says the teen in a chilling tone.

"Alright now we have a briefing and you each have one more teammate." Says Batman. The teens begin to walk on as Genisys is latched on by Starfire. However Starfire narrows her eyes when White Queen walks on the opposite side.

" **Things are going to be complicated**." Says the Voice with an internal agreement by Genisys. The two girls glare at each other.

* * *

 **Ok guys so here is the new chapter. As you can see I added a new team for Genisys to lead.**

 **Spider-Man to Aqualad's Robin. Spider-Man and him should be even in combat but that Spidey sense is going to cause problems for Robin.**

 **Speed to Kid Flash… but I think I will make Speed stronger as I know that Quicksilver is nowhere near Flash's level. But Flash does not have Speed Physiology like Quicksilver and Speed. So what should I do?**

 **Emma Frost to M'gann. Both are powerful but I think Emma wins this right. I mean she beat Charles Xavier and her diamond skin blocks telepath's.**

 **Iceman to Aqualad. Now this is a toss up but I think Iceman takes this battle. The dude can hit absolute zero and can reform his body.**

 **Genisys and Superboy are the powerhouses of each team. Superboy will be like Lar Gand as I think the two are even. No weakness to Lead though as he is a Kryptonian clone.**

 **We know Artemis is going the Team but who will join… I need an easy name for the Marvel Team might just do MTeam and DCTeam of DTeam… not that last one LOL. But who will join the New Avengers to Young Justice's Artemis?**


	14. Chapter 14-Alpha Team?

Alpha Team

 **Mount Justice**

Inside the base stands Omega Team. Omega Team consists of; Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Robin and Superboy. Alpha Team consists of; Genisys, Speed, White Queen, Spider-Man, Starfire, and Iceman. Omega Team with the exception of Kid Flash stands in front of Batman, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, Captain America, and Ronin **(Clint Barton)**. Wally attends his first day of sophomore year in despair. While the Team has fun, Wally's day goes from bad to worse. After class, he Zeta-Beams into the Cave, fully equipped for his day at the beach.

"The wall-man is here." Shouts Kid Flash making the team look to him.

"Now let's get this party star- Unh! Ted." Says Kid Flash as he falls face first into the ground. Batman is not amused and Captain America raises a brow. Suddenly, Aqualad moves to show another green archer who is female.

"Wall-man huh, love the uniform, what exactly are your powers?" Asks Artemis with a smirk. Wall gets up and walks over.

"Uh, who's this?" Asks Wally.

"Artemis, your new teammate." Says the girl with a smile.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you." Greets Wally with a smirk that makes Artemis glare. Green Arrow introduces her as his new protégé.

No sooner than Wally asks what happened to his old partner, the Computer announces Speedy's arrival, who promptly declares that now he goes by "Red Arrow". He lashes out at Green Arrow for finding a new substitute so quickly, and both Artemis and Green Arrow state that she is his niece. Robin scoffs in disbelief and Aqualad assures Red Arrow that they still want him on the Team. Red Arrow tells them he saved Dr. Roquette from the League of Shadows, but not before she had completed the project they coerced her to do—The Fog, a nanotech weapon capable of disintegrating anything in its path, all the while collecting valuable data.

"Well, this is a good time to send out the teams." Says Captain America before looking around.

"Where is Alpha Team, they should be here?" Asks Cap. Batman looks to Ronin who shrugs.

"Where is your protégé?" Asks Batman.

"Oh her, she's… I have no idea, she does what she wants." Says Ronin, giving up on finding an excuse.

"Genisys, this is Captain America, where are you and your team?" Asks Captain in his communicator.

 **New York**

Gun fire is heard as civilians flee the area. Suddenly a young girl trips and falls before screaming as bullets fly by her. In a flash, she is picked up by a silver blur before being set down. She looks up to see a teen with silver hair.

"You're safe now." Says Speed before winking and vanishing from his spot. In Speed's vision the bullets go in slow motion. He maneuvers around the bullets before taking down three thugs and giving another a wedgie. He laughs before a thug comes up from behind. Speed turns before the man is kicked away by Spider-Man, who lands in front of Speed.

"Hey, I got ten." Says Spidey. Speed groans.

"What, I need two more." Says Speed before vanishing. Spidey hears grunts before Speed appears.

"There, now we're even." Says Speed with a proud smirk. More thugs run up, before they all hold their heads in pain before falling to the ground.

" _You two need to stay focused_." Says the telepathic voice of White Queen. She floats down to the ground with grace. She turns to see more thugs' fire before they are struck with starbolts. Starfire lands and knocks out two men with a kick before head-butting another.

"Come on!" Shouts Starfire in her native tongue. She grabs one man before tossing him into another.

"Now that is girl power." Says Spidey before he web swings into two guys. One man points a laser at Spidey who senses it. However he does not have to dodge as the man is frozen by Iceman.

"Chill out man!" Shouts Iceman making Spidey look to him.

"Oh so we are making ice jokes now?" Asks Spidey as the team take down thug with perfect team work. Up on a building, overlooking the fight is Genisys. He scans the team and likes their perfect team work. Suddenly he spots White Queen and Starfire arguing while fighting making him sigh.

" **High electrical discharge**." Warns the Voice. On the ground, Spider-Man's Spidey Sense lights up.

"Look out!" Shouts Spider-Man as the ground uproots from the electrical discharge. Spidey web slings onto a building and sticks to the glass. Speed outruns the discharge. Starfire flies up and away with White Queen following with Iceman surfing behind.

"Long time no see, bug boy." Mocks a man that comes from the dust.

"Ah great, good to see you again Sparky." Greets Spidey. Shocker launches a bolt of electricity at Spidey who dodges to the left.

"Wow, did you get an upgrade?" Asks Spidey as he notices the damage to the building.

"Oh yeah, and not just the tech but my body as well." Says Shocker before launching two bolts. Spidey dodges the first but is hit by the second.

"Time to kill the spider." Says Shocker. Before he can move, he is hit from the left and right in quick succession. Speed skids to a stop before smirking.

"Bastard, I'll fry you first!" Shouts Shocker before launching bolts at Speedy who dodges effortlessly. Suddenly a car slams into Shocker who grunts as he hits a wall. Looking up he sees White Queen with her hand out. Starfire flies in front of Shocker before punching him twice before her arms are grabbed. She yells as she is electrocuted. White Queen flies to assist but Shocker throws Starfire into her. Iceman launches blasts at Shocker who counters before hitting the ice that keeps the hero up. Iceman yells before hitting the ground.

"Ha, with this power, I'm invincible!" Shouts Shocker before Spidey swings into him, launching him into a building wall.

"Really, you sound like an old movie villain cliché." Says Spidey as he stands.

"With this power I am invincible!" Mocks Spidey as he poses.

"Shut up!" Shouts Shocker as he fires at Spidey who jumps up. Spidey twists and moves through the debris before webbing Shocker's left arm to the wall. Spider-Man lands in front of him before dodging a blast from the right hand.

"Give it up." Says Spidey as he moves forward.

"I'm not done!" Shouts Shocker before he builds energy into his right fist. He then slams the fist into the ground, causing a shockwave that hits Spider-Man back. Spider-Man flips in the air as a car sails over him. Spidey looks back to see a child in the cars path.

"Uh oh." Says Spidey before he webs the car and pulls. The kid is levitated off the ground and into the arms of White Queen who smiles.

"Get to safety." Says White Queen as the kid runs off. Spidey throws the car at Shocker who punches it apart. As he does, Starfire upper cuts him with Speed hitting him from every angle. Shocker is picked off the ground and thrown into a wall before the heroes charge at him. Shocker raises both arms and yells. However one of the gauntlets suddenly breaks when an arrow hits it. Running up is another young teen with a bow. She fires three arrows that knockout three thugs who had gotten back up.

"Who's that?" Asks Speed.

"Who cares?" States Spidey as the girl fires two arrows. One blinds Shocker before the other blows up and sends him flying back.

"Hey, I'm Hawkeye and I thought I should help." Says the young teen with a smile.

"The more the merrier." Says Speed as he shakes her hand.

"Yeah, we're sort of being tested by our leader right now." Says Spider-Man.

"Leader?" Asks Hawkeye.

"Yeah, Genisys, he's up there." Says Iceman as he points to Genisys. Hawkeye looks up and gasps as she sees Genisys standing on the tip of the building with his arms crossed. His cape flaps in the wind.

"Wait that means… hehe I'm your other teammate." Says Hawkeye while rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh yeah… uh oh… we are so late!" Shouts Spidey with his eyes bulging.

" **Then let's wrap this up**." Says Genisys as he lands. He walks forward as Shocker stands.

"I'll wipe you all out!" Shouts Shocker as he charges his fist and gauntlet. Fiery formations form on Genisys's arms and hands. His palms glow and are overcome with arcane power.

"Die!" Shouts Shocker as he launches a bolt at Genisys whose hands glow with Eldritch magic shields, which he uses to block and absorb the bolt.

"Whoa." Says Speed.

"I wish I could do that." Says Spider-Man. Genisys walks forward before he stands directly in front of Shocker who shakes.

"I-Impossible." Stutters Shocker as he backs away.

" **For you**." States Genisys before Shocker is levitated off the ground. His gauntlet is crushed before the glass shards on the ground shake and rise in the air.

" **Elongate glass shards**." States Genisys, talking backwards to use a spell. The glass shards elongate and slightly pierce the face of Shocker who yells in pain

"I g-give up." Says Shocker. The glass shards morph into cuffs before Shocker is dropped. Genisys walks back to his team as Shocker is taken into custody.

" **Let's go**." Says Genisys before his hands glow with arcane power. He waves his hands and a portal opens. Genisys floats through, followed by his team. The portal shuts.

 **Mount Justice**

A portal opens in the middle of the room, drawing the attention of the heroes. Alpha team steps out of the portal with Spider-Man looking around.

"That was awesome!" Exclaims the web slinger.

"I think I'm going to be sick." States Speed before dashing to the nearest bathroom. Genisys's feet touch the ground.

"You're late." Says Batman with narrowed eyes.

"We were practicing are team work." Says Spider-Man with a shrug.

" **We're here now, so let's get on with it**." States Genisys with his arms crossed.

"As I was saying… the fog's true purpose isn't mere destruction… its theft." Says Red Arrow. Captain America fills in Alpha team on the mission.

"I see you've already met your new teammate." States Ronin with a raised brow. Hawkeye rubs her head with a smile.

"Sorry I ditched you… I was bored." States Hawkeye.

"Our job is to protect her while she tracks… whatever that thing is, right?" Asks Speed.

"Correct, let's get going." Says Genisys with a nod to Aqualad who nods back.

 **Happy Harbor**

At the hideout, the teams meet up. Spider-Man crawls onto the walls with Speed running around, patrolling the area. Hawkeye gets to higher ground and surveys the area. Starfire flies in the sky. White Queen, Iceman and Genisys patrol inside the building. Genisys stays near the doctor who works.

" ** _Queen, link us up and connect with Miss Martian_**." States Genisys as White Queen's eyes glow for a brief second.

" _We do not want the shadows intercepting are communications_." Says Aqualad.

" ** _Aqualad, Speed is on recon, you should have Kid Flash with him, and together they will cover the area more quickly_**." Says Genisys.

" _Everyone online_?" Asks Miss Martian making White Queen groan.

" _Keep it down, and for heaven's sake control your power_." Says White Queen as Miss Martian basically shouted in her head.

" _Back off_!" States Superboy.

" _Kid Flash will stay here, Speed can cover the area_." Says Aqualad.

" _Speed, I'll keep track of your blind sides_." States Hawkeye, making Aqualad frown.

" _Oh, well now I know I'm in good hands_." Says Speed as he turns.

" _This is weird_." Says Artemis as she doesn't like the fact that two people are in her head.

" _And distracting, coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough and now I have to hear teen-think in my skull_?" Complains Roquette.

" _Hey boss man, there is too much ground to cover for me alone… I've got about 15 seconds of blindness when circling the building_." States Speed.

" _Stay-_." Starts Aqualad.

" ** _I'll beef up our security_**." States Genisys making Aqualad frown. Genisys turns to Aqualad.

" **Omega team is your group… focus on them and I'll focus on mine**." Says Genisys before levitating off the ground. He moves his hands in a circle before he puts the surrounding area in the Glass dimension.

" _That was weird_." Says Speed as he had seen the reflection of the outside.

"How 'bout I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?" Asks Artemis with a huff.

" _I could use another pair of eyes up here, if you want_." States Hawkeye as she has to watch two points.

" _Sure, I'll_ -." Starts Artemis.

" _No, Hawkeye can handle it, you join Miss Martian and Superboy_." Says Aqualad.

" _Aqualad, Hawkeye has to watch two area points, she needs some assistance_." States Starfire.

" _Besides, there are too many people in the building, Genisys can handle anything that gets by us_." States Spider-Man as he crawls through the halls.

" ** _Stay focused… Iceman, help Hawkeye_**." Orders Genisys, making Iceman nod and run to the roof.

" _Iceman should stay here, we might need him_." States Robin.

" _My power, will be dangerous to use in such tight quarters_." States Iceman as he nods to Hawkeye who nods back.

" _I suggest we drop Omega team and focus on our own_." States White Queen, getting sick of all the arguing of orders.

" _Enough, we will complete this mission_!" Shouts Aqualad.

" ** _The fog has been located, Alpha team will stay and guard the doctor_**." Says Genisys as he looks to Aqualad who frowns.

"We don't need the whole team to go after the fog, I will stay here with Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Artemis." States Aqualad making Genisys shake his head.

" ** _Starfire, Iceman, and Spider-Man, go with them_**." Orders Genisys. The two heroes confirm their orders and board the Bio-Ship. Hawkeye monitors the area and looks at the group of trees. Genisys sits in the air with his eyes closed. Speed enters the building and patrols Spider-Man's area.

"We need to be more connected, we cannot give orders and contradict them." States Aqualad to Genisys who sighs.

" **Then think, we have two teams, your team should have tracked the fog while mine protected the doctor.** " Says Genisys with his eyes closed before they snap open.

" ** _We've got an intruder_**." Says Genisys as Hawkeye narrows her eyes at a spot in the trees.

" _Hey, Art, fire an arrow at tow degrees for me_." States Hawkeye making Artemis tilt her head.

" _Ok… but there's nothing there_." Says Artemis.

" _Yeah, I would have felt a new presence_." Says Miss Martian before Artemis fires and the sound of the arrow being blocked surprises the two. The man stands only to be hit by an arrow that shocks him. The man wears a black armored ninja suit with a high-frequency blade.

" ** _Get into the building, more are coming_**." Orders Genisys as Hawkeye flips and crashes through a window before running down a hall. Suddenly the doors to the room blow open and Genisys forms a barrier over the doctor and himself. The dust clears to show five men with vibroblades. Genisys steps on the ground and makes hand motions, and a sword is formed out of thin air. He blocks two strikes before spin kicking one man out a window.

" ** _They're in the room_**." Says Genisys with complete calmness. Genisys swings down and his sword shatters. The shards fly in the air before Genisys moves his hands and the shards grow bigger before slamming down on two men. The men groan and bleed but still live.

"Hand her over." Demands one man. Genisys looks to him before gathering energy in both hands and forming a whip. He blocks a sword strike before hitting one man in the face and wrapping the Eldritch whip around the neck of the other.

Hawkeye runs down the hall before front flipping and sliding. She fires two arrows as two men come around the corner. One arrow hits the gun before the other sticks the man to the wall. His friend widens his eyes before turning only to see Hawkeye swing her bow. Speed dashes down the halls, knocking out anyone he comes across before sliding under a sword swipe. He japs twice before upper cutting the man and moving on. White Queen runs down the hall to see six men with guns. She covers herself in diamonds as the men fire at her. She the walks forward and palms one man into a wall before pushing the others back.

"Sleep." Says White Queen as she waves her hand. The assassins all slump to the ground. Kid Flash runs through the building before knocking out two men and stopping. He widens his eyes when more come down the hall before a silver blur knocks them all out.

"Try to keep up." Taunts Speed as he vanishes at the same time as Kid Flash. The world to them moves in slow motion as Speed turns and runs backwards.

"Adios." States Speed before taking off in a silver streak.

" _I've got three in the hall_." Says Aqualad as he forms two maces and hits one man who cracks the wall when he hits it. The other two suddenly levitate in the air before slamming together and falling to the ground. Aqualad looks back to see Miss Martian and Artemis.

Genisys clashes his whip with the sword as the man growls. Genisys grabs his arm and pulls up, making the man shout out and drop his sword. In slow motion, Genisys sees the other man going towards the doctor whose face morphs to fear. Genisys moves fast and slams the man face first into the ground. However he is surprised when the man jumps up; slamming Genisys into the roof.

" **Freeze**." Says Genisys as with the power of the Zero ring, he freezes the man over. The man stops in mid swing making the doctor fall back. The last man jumps at the doctor who had forgot about him. However the man jumps right into bank safe construct made by Genisys. Genisys floats in front of the doctor before forming a sling shot construct. He fires at the safe that vanishes just as the ball gets near.

"What the-." States the man before he is sent flying down the hall. Aqualad turns the corner, only to dodges the man who flies through the wall. Looking back, Genisys sees the man he froze begin to move and crack the ice. As the man breaks out, Genisys fires a beam at him that overcomes the man. The assassin is stuck in the same position when Aqualad enters the room.

"What is that?" Asks Hawkeye as she walks around the frozen man. She sees his eyes follow her around the room.

" **Zero Point Energy**." Answers Genisys before throwing the man into a wall. He fires again and tosses him into the ceiling before releasing the man. The assassin groans as he falls from the ceiling.

" **Choke**." Says Genisys backwards, as the man stops from hitting the ground but claws for breath.

" _ **Tell me what you know assassin**_." Demands Genisys, telepathically but everyone in the room can hear him. The assassin struggles to breath and his nose begins to bleed before his eyes start as well. Genisys sees this and releases the man.

"Did you get anything?" Asks Hawkeye. Aqualad looks at Genisys and frowns.

"You went too far." States Aqualad, making Genisys glance at him.

" **He will survive and maybe this will help him choose a new career path**." States Genisys with no remorse.

" **Also... there is one more here**." States Genisys as he scans the building. Suddenly they are rejoined by the others. Genisys fills them in on the situation and makes a plan. in the shadows watches Cheshire. Thankfully she has an inhibitor chip to block telepaths from entering her mind. Her armor is stealth tech given to her by Hydra. Still she shows some surprise at the sight of Artemis.

"Hmm, things are getting interesting." States Cheshire. The teams move the doctor to a different location with Cheshire following behind. She enters through a vent and closes it up. She crawls to the room and spots the doctor alone.

"Kids, are sloppy." States Cheshire as she jumps from the vent.

"W-What?!" Shouts Roquette in shock and fear. Cheshire steps forward only to see the doctor smirk. The doctor transforms into Miss Martian who smiles.

"Hi." Greets Miss Martian as Robin falls from the ceiling. Cheshire dodges to jabs and counters with a kick. Robin blocks the kick but is still sent flying into a wall. Robin raises his head and shakes it.

"Hey Spidey i need a sample of her blood." States Robin making Cheshire look up. Spider-Man falls from the ceiling and attacks Cheshire who kicks. Spidey ducks and sweeps her legs before webbing her hand.

"I'm on it." Says Spidey as he attacks. Cheshire cuts the web with her other sai and stands.

"Sorry kid, but it's only our first dance." Says Cheshire as she throws ninja stars.

"Oh great." Says Spider-Man as he maneuvers in between the projectiles. as he stands he is kicked back by Cheshire. Spidey flips and web slings into Cheshire who is caught by surprise. Cheshire flips in mid air and dodges to the left. Suddenly she widens her eyes when Genisys comes up from the ground, directly in front of her. Genisys grabs Cheshire whose sais glow. Out of Genisys's hand comes a small syringe that sticks Cheshire.

"Get off." Says Cheshire as she brings down both sais. Genisys's cape stops the weapons before Genisys hits Cheshire with a concussion and propulsion beam. Cheshire flies out of the building before flipping and landing on her feet. She has small scrapes on her at this point but it should be much worse.

"Thank god for bio-weaponry." States Cheshire before rocks are thrown at her. She dodges the rocks carefully and jumps over the last. She sees White Queen in her path as she attacks. However before she can reach her, Starfire crashes into her. Cheshire is hit three times before she throws the alien girl over her. Starfire recovers and floats. Cheshire stands and looks around to see she is surrounded. Artemis widens her eyes and Cheshire winks.

"Give it up assassin, you can't win." States Aqualad as he wields two swords.

"Maybe your'e right... but I think it is time to call it a day." States Cheshire before Genisys lands in front of her.

"See you guys some other time." States Cheshire before a bright light blinds the group. However Genisys is not affected and rushes forward.

" **Light does not affect my optical functions**." Says Genisys before he widens his eyes when a beam slams into his chest and pushes him through the building behind him. Genisys's armor steams as he stands. His scanners picks up high moving energy that dances across the sky.

"Next time hero!" Shouts a voice before a laser dashes away with Cheshire. Genisys scans the photo he took and zooms in to show a body. Genisys lands in front of his team who shrug. Speed appears in front of Genisys.

"Sorry boss man, but that guy is gone." States Speed.

"Who or what was that?" Asks Robin as he has never seen a villain like that before.

" **Whoever he was, he was able to move at the speed of light**." States Genisys as his scanners picked him up but his body was slow in reacting. But thanks to AMAZO, he has fully adapted to the villians speed.

"Well i think our first mission went rather well." States Hawkeye with a smile. Speed then appears on her left and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, we sure make a good team." Says Speed with a goofy smile.

"Hawkeye and Speed sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Sings Spider-Man with a laugh.

"Oh, you boys will never change." Says White Queen. Iceman chuckles at the song.

"Still it is pretty nice." States Iceman with what appears to be a smile. Starfire giggles before looking to Genisys who shakes his head. However, Kori sees just a spark of amusement in his eyes.

* * *

 **Ok guys i know i moved this chapter a little quickly but it wasn't that important. I want a chapter where i can display the skills of all of Alpha Team. But maybe next time. So i guessing you all know who hit Genisys if not well... read some damn comics! I threw out a lot of hints.**

 **I also finally got to show Genisys, using Zero Point Energy. Which is really cool and overpowered.**

 **Now alot of you have probably though of who Genisys's father is and I got to tell you... I still haven't decided. I had originally though of the New Gods but... they seem to weak for Genisys. One fan made me think of Ego from Guardians of the Galaxy 2. Or maybe an unamed Celestial which is pretty cool.**

 **Help me decide ;) till next time.**


	15. Chapter 15-Vote!

VOTE FATHER OF GENISYS and Helmet of Fate

 **GALACTUS- Most Powerful Version NO LONGER NEEDS TO FEED! Cosmic Techno Magic!**

 **PHOENIX FORCE- …!? Cosmic Flare Tech Magic! Cosmic Magic! Singularity Magic! Reality Warping… and everything else the Phoenix Force can do. Basically the flames and cosmic power of the Phoenix Force.**

 **The Living Tribunal-! Cosmic Realty Warping, Techno Sorcery and Cosmic Magic! Good god!**

 **I've decided that Genisys's father should not oppose Genisys's principles. So no bad guys. Sorry Thanos lovers! Though I was thinking the same things. I choose these three due to the fact they are neither good nor bad.**

 **Oh and before I forget, I will make an additional poll. Should Genisys wear the Helmet of Fate? Yes or No?**


	16. Chapter 16-Awakening

**Hey guys the votes are in and… The Phoenix Force is the winner! That was my hope. Also Genisys will wear the Helmet of Fate! I just saw Infinity War yesterday and it was awesome! Love Iron Man's armor.**

Awakening!?

In a secret location, a helicopter lands on a pad. The doors are closed and several dozen men in uniforms stand ready with weapons. The doors open and Nick Fury jumps out and makes his way to the base. As he walks by, the men all turn and march with him.

"Update." Commands Fury as a man walks beside him.

"Sir, at 0700, prisoner 113765 somehow broke out of his cell." Says a bald man wearing sunglasses.

"How?" Demands Fury with his good eye narrowed.

"We're still reviewing the footage, but it's all scrambled after the damage." Says the man. Fury clicks his teeth and walks forward.

"As protocol dictates, the base was locked down as soon as there was trouble." States the man as he and Nick reach the doors.

"Good work Coulson." Says Fury as he opens a pad and lifts his eye patch. His eye is scanned before the pad closes.

" **Welcome to Gamma Base One, Colonel Nick Fury**." Greets a computerized female voice. The doors slowly open and the agents aim their guns. Fury remains calm as the doors open. Once open. Fury gets a look at the base. Surprisingly no other inmates have escaped.

"Secure the area." Commands Coulson as the agents run around the base. Fury walks forward before stopping at an empty cell. The cell has been turned to dust and ripped apart. Fury narrows his eyes and growls.

"Blonsky." Growls Fury.

"Sir we have some footage." States an agent making Fury turn to him. He walks up to a damaged monitor. The agent plays the footage and Fury narrows his eyes at the feed blurring.

"Can you clean it up?" Asks Fury as the agent types away.

"I can try." Says the agent before the feed returns. The feed shows a boy walking up to the cell and talking to the prisoner. The boy has a cat in his arms that he pets as he talks. Then with a wave of his hands, the energy surrounding the cell disperses and Abomination destroys the steel bars with ease. The two talks more before the boy jumps on the shoulder of Abomination. Agents run in the room and fire before the boy's face morphs and the camera feed disrupts.

"Facial ID?" Asks Fury only to get a head shake. Fury growls before taking a breath.

"Inform the Justice League and Avengers, I will inform the Council." Says Fury as he walks away.

 **Vlatava**

The sun rises and reaches a large bed in the middle of a large room. The room is fit for royalty. The balcony doors are open and the drapes flow in the wind. In the bed lay two people. Vaelk opens his eyes when the sun reaches him. He looks to the balcony and blinks. Looking down at his chest, he spots Kori sleeping with a soft smile on her lips. He runs his fingers across her cheek making her stir. She blinks her green eyes before looking to Vaelk and smiling.

"Good morning." Greets Kori with a kiss. Vaelk nods with a smile. The two kiss again and Kori reveals a bare leg, indicating she is fully naked under the sheets. The sun hits her skin and her skin faintly glows, after absorbing the sun rays.

"We should get ready." Says Vaelk as he leans his forehead against Kori's. Kori hums a reply before getting up. Her skin glows as she walks into the shower. Vaelk leans back and places his arm across his head. He remembers the dream he had. So real and vivid.

 _Floating across the universe. He appears to have no physical form. He floats by planets and stars while stopping at some. Then… the planet dies before he moves on. Time goes on before he arrives at another planet. Like the other, this planet dies. He feels no remorse or sadness but acceptance. "This had to happen" echoes a voice. He turns to see something as beautiful as it is dangerous. A Phoenix whose size is immeasurable. It looks at him with what appears to be a soft gaze before its mouth moves._

"…" _Says the Phoenix but Vaelk cannot hear him. This appears to sadden the great bird as it releases a sad chirp that shakes the very universe. The Phoenix lifts its head and releases a cry before turning away. Vaelk widens his eyes and reaches out, overcome with emotion. The bird stops before turning to Vaelk. Though the bird is made up of what appears to be fire, Vaelk feels no heat as the bird gets close. The Phoenix nuzzles the face of Vaelk who despite himself laughs. Then he gets a look at himself. He is naked and appears to be a child. His body is made up of the same energy as the Phoenix. Then… he wakes._

Vaelk sighs before removing the covers and entering the shower. Kori wraps her arms around Vaelk he leans into her chest. Kori is still taller than Vaelk.

"Are you well?" Asks Kori as Vaelk looks to her.

"You seem… distracted." Says Kori as she places both hands on his face and leans in.

"Just a dream… nothing to worry over." Assures Vaelk as he kisses her nose. Kori giggles before beeping is heard. The two sigh as it means it is time to check in.

"We can ignore it." Says Vaelk as he looks at Kori who presses her forehead against Vaelk's.

"What if it is something important?" Asks Kori, making Vaelk close his eyes. He hears and sees no crime that cannot be solved without them, through the world's cameras and satellites.

"There is nothing that allows our attention." Says Vaelk making Kori laugh.

"True but… we still need to go in." Says Kori as she kisses Vaelk and gets dressed. She wears revealing armor. Vaelk sighs before his skin shifts and armor begins to form over his body. Kori looks on with some surprise.

"Upgrade?" Asks Kori as Genisys appears in his armor.

" **Not really, my body is synthetic and I can manipulate it at will, I just added Nano tech to it."** Explains Genisys.

"I thought your body was made out of metal?" Says Kori with a tilted head.

" **More like a mix of two metals to create a new metal that is not really metal**." Says Genisys, trying his best to explain it in words she can understand.

"New metal?" Asks Kori. Genisys lifts his right hand and stares at it. He grasps his palms before looking to Kori.

" **Ultimanium, I've called it**." States Genisys. Genisys puts his hand out and a portal appears. The portal envelopes the two as the door opens.

"My lord it-." Starts the maid before she realizes the room is empty. She forms a pout on her lips before turning away.

 **Mount Justice**

Genisys floats in the air with his legs crossed. He is meditating on his dream, in the hopes of manifesting it again. Starfire stands below him with a worried face that changes when the others arrive. She smiles at them and nods. Genisys opens his eyes and shakes his head before slowly descending.

"Hey guys, I totally kicked Falcon's butt today." Says Spiderman with an excited tone.

"Good work, Spidey." Says Speed as he eats some chips.

"Sadly, I've been bored." States Speed.

"Yeah well, you don't have to live with other teenagers." Complains White Queen with Iceman nodding to her words.

"Oh that's right, you guys live in a school." Laughs Speed before he is flipped upside down.

"Ow!" Yelps Speed as White Queen's eyes stop glowing.

" **Initiate- Combat Training**." The computerized voice says as Kaldur and Superboy make their way towards each other.

"Did you find anything out?" Asks Starfire. Genisys shakes his head before shrugging.

" **Perhaps it was just a dream**." States Genisys with a head shake. Now that the teams know who he is, it would be pointless to hide it. Starfire smiles and leans on his shoulder. Suddenly, Red Tornado drops from the ceiling and lands, gaining the attention of the teams.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Asks Kid Flash as he speeds in front of the android.

"Yeah I'm really bored." Says Speed as he eats chips. Kid Flash looks to his fellow speedster and gapes.

"Those are my chips!" Exclaims Kid Flash.

"Got to be quicker." Taunts Artemis with a smirk.

" **If there is nothing to be done, I will return to Vlatava… I have a country to run**." Says Genisys as he turns away.

"Oh… can I go, I've always wanted to visit Eastern Europe?!" Cheers Hawkeye as Speed appears next to her.

"I'm down if she goes." Says Speed with a smile. Red Tornado looks over the teams for a moment. He turns and calls up the holoscreens.

" **This is Kent Nelson, a friend and he is 106 years old**." Says Red Tornado making Genisys look to the elderly man.

" ** _Impossible, human's do not generally live that long_**." States the Voice.

"Guy doesn't look a day over 80." Comments Kid Flash with a smile in Artemis' direction. M'gann steps to his left drawing his attention away from the archer.

"He has been missing for 23 days." Says Red Tornado. Spiderman shrugs as he sits on a table.

"Maybe he went on vacation." Says the web crawler.

"Or he died." Says White Queen.

"Kent was a charter member of Justice Society." Says Red Tornado making Iceman raise a brow. Before a picture shows up with Kent as Doctor Fate. Genisys immediately knows the situation.

" **I see, Kent Nelson was the avatar of Nabu**." States Genisys getting a nod from Red Tornado.

"Nab who?" Asks Speed making Hawkeye slap his head.

"Nabu." Corrects Hawkeye.

"Of course, Nelson was Doctor Fate the Lord of Order." Says Kaldur. Kid Flash snorts and scoffs.

"More like Doctor Fake, I mean really." Says Kid Flash making Genisys shake his head.

" **If Nelson has been compromised then… the Helmet of Fate is at risk**." Says Genisys with a robotically calm tone.

" **As a Master of the Mystic Arts I must retrieve the helmet and insure its safety at all costs**." States Genisys with logic.

"Is it that important?" Asks Speed, not understanding. Genisys looks to the teams and sighs.

" **The helmet has been around for a very long time and you could think of it as a phone line… directly to the Lords of Order**." Says Genisys, once again trying to explain as best he can.

"Lords of Order?" Asks Spiderman with a tilted head.

" **The Lords of Order are a group of godlike supernatural beings who have dedicated themselves and their near-infinite power to represent the force of Order in the universe, and in maintaining a cosmic balance across the universe, empowering mortal agents to oppose their evil counterparts, the Lords of Chaos, who seek the destruction of all things**." States Genisys getting nods from most and doubt from Kid Flash.

"I see, and this Nabu is one of them." Says White Queen getting a nod from Genisys.

" **He was one of the two Sorcerer Supremes that defended Earth and Order, the other formed the Masters of the Mystic Arts… Agamotto**." Says Genisys.

"Agamotto, you mean **_the_** Agamotto?" Asks Kaldur as he had heard stories of the great sorcerer even in Atlantis.

" **Eventually the two separated their duties with Nabu defending Order and Agamotto defending Earth and both defending the Multiverse**." Says Genisys.

"So who was stronger?" Asks Kid Flash with a mocking smirk.

" **Nabu is a Lord of Order and Agamotto was the spawn of an Elder God**." Says Genisys.

" **Their powers are… immeasurable**." States Genisys.

"Not that it should matter." Says Artemis with a glare towards Kid Flash who gulps.

" **The amulet I wear is called the Eye of Agamotto, it grants me the ability to manipulate time to a degree and various other powers, the Helmet of Fate must to be in the hands of evil**." States Genisys.

"Then it is time to head out." Says Aqualad. The teams split with Alpha team heading to the Quinjet.

"We'll meet Omega team in Salem." Says White Queen as she sits and activates the engines. The jet lifts from the ground and cloaks itself before shooting out of the hanger. It disappears in the sky with the only indication it was there, is the sonic boom.

 **Salem**

The bioship is fully camouflaged as it makes its descent. On the right side of the road is an open field, but on the left, there is an old theater that looks shutdown, and a red brick building that with its lights on seemingly has people inside. Omega team steps out and Superboy looks around. Suddenly the Quinjet decamouflages as Alpha team appears.

"When did you guys arrive?" Asks Kid Flash.

"Same time as you guys but the Quinjet was built for stealth." Says Iceman.

"Nothing's there." Says Superboy as he ascends in the air to get a better view. Genisys scans the area but picks up nothing as well. He then scans for magic and sees a barrier of some sort.

" **I believe we need the key**." Says Genisys, making the Atlantean nod his head. Not far from the teens, watches a mangy orange cat with deep red markings around its body. Though its face has similar black marking and red eyes that seem to observe the teens before it hops off the box it was on and trot inside the theater.

Wally skids to a stop in the middle of the field they parked the bioship next to. Speed appears in front of him and shakes his head.

"Nothing?" Asks Kid Flash.

"This isn't simple camouflage." States Speed with a shrug. Genisys floats around a single area and touches it. The barrier shifts around his palms and ripples appear. But no else can see this but Genisys. The teens stand silent for a while before Genisys lands.

" **It's a test of faith**." Says Genisys as he takes the key. Looking to the handle on the key where it says 'INSERT', He walks between Artemis and Superboy.

" **Stand behind me**." Commands Genisys. Stepping up so he is more than three steps ahead of the closest team member. Raising the key, it disappears and sounds as though it clicks into a lock. Turning his hand the tumblers thud to the unlocked position. As this happens a massive stone tower comes into sight. Kori gasps at the sight with Speed taking off his goggles and rubbing his eyes. Iceman looks surprised and White Queen stares. Artemis and Wally are surprised while Superboy and Miss M seem rather calm about it.

" **Beautiful**." Whispers Genisys as with his eyes, he can see the magic coursing around the area. Genisys keeps a hand on the key, pushing the ornate wooden door inwards. The Teams following him in without a command. The door slams shut, but the key remains in the door.

Once entering the area, Genisys holds his head and stumbles a little. Starfire catches him and looks at him worriedly. Genisys feels the magic in the area and it is affecting him somehow. He feels two forces of magic that are clashing in the tower. He holds his head again and groans a little.

"Genisys, are you okay?" Asks Starfire with fear as she has never seen him affected.

" ** _Unable to process foreign energy, recommend caution_**." Says the Voice.

"Boss?" Asks Spiderman before Genisys nods his head.

"Go… the Helmet must not fall into evil hands." Says Genisys as he walks with help from Starfire.

"We can go back." Offers Starfire but Genisys shakes his head.

" **Must find the source that affects our systems and terminate it**." Says the Voice. The teams move on with Starfire holding up Genisys who seems to get worse the farther they go in. They are greeted by a spectral image of Kent Nelson, which asks them why they have come. Wally, still trying to impress Megan, claims that they are "true believers", and the ground beneath them immediately gives way, plunging them towards a lava pit far below. They manage to cling to the side of the pit, although Superboy's boots are melted. Starfire hovers with Genisys wrapped in her arms. Genisys glares at Kid Flash.

" **Your arrogance and lack of intelligence should be recorded in the history books**." States Genisys.

The Team manages to avoid a fiery death when Megan tells the truth about their mission: that Red Tornado sent them to make sure Kent Nelson is okay. The lava instantly disappears. Artemis calls Wally out about his lying and claiming to be a "true believer", which nearly got them all killed. Wally admits that he can't believe in magic, and claims that everything can be explained by science. Even when Kaldur opens a trapdoor underneath their feet, revealing a snowy landscape instead of lava, Wally insists that it has transported them to a pocket dimension. In the snow, they find Kent's walking stick floating in the air. Wally and Artemis run towards the cane.

" **No stay back**." Says Genisys before holding his head in pain. He falls with Starfire holding him. Wally and Artemis grab it at the same time, and it flies off and vanishes with them. The rest of the team huddle together before the faint sound of banging reaches Starfire's ears.

"Quiet," says Starfire and the teens look to her. They hear the faint sound as well, "do you hear that?" Genisys shakes after each bang before holding his head. The teens find a door in the air leading back into the main Tower. When getting closer the banging gets louder and Genisys holds his head with both hands. Arriving into an area, the teens widen their eyes when they see a hulking figure slamming his fists on a locked door.

* * *

"Accursed door, open!" Yells the creature before slamming a black hammer against the door. The door cracks, making Genisys yell out in pain. The creature turns before smiling.

"Genisys." Says the creature before slowly walking towards the teens. Aqualad forms two swords and glares.

"Who are you!?" Demands Aqualad. The creature begins to speed up before he runs towards the teens.

" **A-Abomination**." Says Genisys to Starfire who turns her head. Aqualad is shoulder bashed into a wall before Superboy slams his fists into the face of A-bomb. Genisys shakes his head and stands. Starfire hits the creature several times before A-bomb grabs her and powerbombs her down.

"Come on!' Shouts A-bomb before Spiderman punches his face. Spiderman lands in a crouch.

"Ew, you are ugly." Says Spiderman, making A-bomb roar and throw several chairs at him. Spiderman uses his agility to swing through the chairs before webbing one and tossing it back at A-bomb who flies threw a bookcase. Starfire bombards the area with starbolts, making A-bomb roar out. Iceman then freezes the area over. Spiderman lands next to Iceman.

"What, was that it?" Asks Spiderman before the ice shatters and A-bomb close lines Iceman and Spiderman. Suddenly he is hit with desks and chairs. He turns to see White Queen levitation off the ground. Hawkeye fires two arrows that explode in his face. Speed appears behind him and bombards his back with fists.

"I'll try to slow him down." Says Miss M as her eyes glow green. A-bomb roars out in pain as he holds his head. Superboy unloads on his face as Aqualad melts the ice from Iceman and forms it into then needles. The needles slams into A-bomb who roars before being punched by Superboy.

"Iceman!" Shouts Aqualad as Iceman freezes the needles. Due to being inside A-bomb, the ice begins to freeze him. Suddenly though, A-bomb begins to glow red and black.

" **Foreign energy detected, recommend evasion of defense**." Says the Voice. A-bomb roars and release an explosion of red and black energy. Genisys forms a shield from his arm that covers him though the force pushes him back and his feet skid on the ground. The area shakes before the smoke clears. The teens all lay down with smoke rising from their bodies. Genisys stands with his shield smoking and damaged. This surprises Genisys as it is made out of his own body, which is indestructible. The shield crumbles into dust.

"Hmm, so… the little brat was right." Says a voice as the dust clears to show A-bomb standing unharmed. He looks at his hands and smiles.

" **Emil Blonsky, what are you doing here**?" Demands Genisys as he increases his density to combat the gamma monster.

"Repaying a debt and; now that you're here… I get to repay two." Says A-bomb before charging at Genisys who levitates off the ground. He is surrounded by an orb of burning eldritch magic. His face plate activates before he puts his hand close together. Energy courses through both hands as he separates them.

" **Not today**." Says Genisys as the energy lashes out at A-bomb. A-bomb glows black and red and slaps both hands together to counter. The energies clash and cause a shockwave that uproots the ground. The out cold teens all slowly sink into portals beneath them. Starfire looks up with half open eyes. She reaches out towards Genisys who gets farther away.

"Genisys." Calls Starfire before sinking into a portal. A-bomb growls as he sees Starfire disappear. He laughs before looking back to Genisys who floats above him with eldritch formations around his hands.

* * *

"I have no need for them," says A-bomb before growling at Genisys, "not when I have you." Genisys looks to A-bomb before his shoulders open up and launch dozens of missiles. A-bomb roars and dashes left before flipping over several missiles; that explode around the area and catching one. He slams it into his face and smirks before chucking a bookcase at Genisys.

"Catch!" Yells A-bomb as Genisys moves his hands. A formation appears in front of him before expanding and shattering the bookcase. The pieces fly before slowing and forming into spikes. A-bomb growls before the spikes sail towards him. He crosses his arms and roars as they hit him. The spikes bombard him so hard, that dust is kicked up.

"Enough!" Shouts A-bomb before energy explodes from him. Genisys shields himself but is sent flying back, into a wall. He groans as the energy affects him.

" **Cannot adapt to energy, recommend evasion**." Says the voice as A-bomb slams into Genisys. The two sail out the tower and into the snow.

 **Epic Emotional Magic Music - We Are the Chosen-Start**

"I don't remember you being this weak before, Genisys!" Shouts A-bomb as he grabs Genisys and punches him in the gut. Genisys remains unfazed before he head-butts A-bomb he grunts before returning the head-butt with energy mixed in. Genisys's face plate shatters and he is sent sailing back as blood trails from his mouth.

"Oh?" Says A-bomb with a smile as Genisys flips to recover, his hand clawing the snow. His armor has cracks in it as the shockwave of energy damaged the armor.

"So… you do have a weakness after all." Says A-bomb before chuckling and channeling energy around his body.

" **Since when did you resort to magic, Abomination**?" Asks Genisys as he stands. His faceplate regrows and shuts.

"Since the brat energized me with it." Says A-bomb before chucking a mass of energy at Genisys who gathers both hands and pushes them forward. The energy disperses into petals. The petals engulf A-bomb who roars and they stick to him. With his movement stopped, Genisys makes a construct overhead; it takes the form of a large building. He then slams it down on A-bomb. Genisys lands and exhales.

"Energy detected!" Alerts the Voice, making Genisys look to the crater. Energy burst from the crater as A-bomb comes charging through the smoke. He tackles Genisys before slamming him down in the snow. He punches the sorcerer over and over. Genisys's armor rends and breaks apart while slowly trying to regenerate. A-bomb stops his assault and watches as Genisys slowly starts to move.

"Hahahaha, to think all I needed was some magic to bring you down." Says A-bomb as Genisys struggles to stand.

"You know, I saw how that girl looked at you," says A-bomb, making Genisys stop and look to him, "after I'm done with you, I'll go greet her." Genisys eyes snap wide.

" **Never**!" Shouts Genisys as he tackles A-bomb and ascends into the sky at Mach speeds. The two exchange blows with each other as they go higher. Each blow, destroys more of Genisys's armor.

 **End**

 **Atop the Tower**

Doctor Fate, using the body of Kid Flash battles Klarion. The two sorcerers are even in magic power but Doctor Fate is losing. The other teens face Abra who begins to win his fight, even with the help of Alpha team. Starfire flies above the man and fires starbolts but her mind is not focused and she misses more than a few.

"Focus Starfire!" Berates Aqualad as he attacks. However, Starfire can't focus. She worries over Genisys. Suddenly the ground shakes, drawing the attention of the heroes and villains. A-bomb flies through the roof and lands. Starfire cries in horror as he holds the dismantled body of Genisys.

"No way." Says Speed before his eyes harden and he slams into A-bomb and Mach Speeds. Starfire flies down and falls next to Genisys before holding his head. The battles rage on as Doctor Fate crashes into the ground.

"Give it up Nabu, that host has no magic affinity and barely believes in magic." Laughs Klarion.

" **Do not speak as if the fight is over, child**." Says Doctor Fate in his duel voice. Starfire cries and sheds tears.

"Genisys wake up, please." Cries Starfire as she looks up to see Speed tossed away by A-bomb. Spiderman swings into the beast and slams his fists across its face. A-bomb punches him back and sends him sailing. Iceman freezes the legs but it does nothing to stop A-bomb. Starfire closes her eyes when A-bomb explodes with energy; tossing the heroes back.

"I see giving you Chaos magic has proved ingenious on my part." Says Klarion as Doctor Fate clashes with him again.

"Yeah, just another thing I have to thank you for." Says A-bomb. A-bomb slowly walks towards Starfire who cries.

"Please, wake up." Cries Starfire as A-bomb stops in front of her. Starfire looks up with tears in her eyes before A-bomb grabs her by the neck. Starfire punches the creature twice before A-bomb grips her with both hands.

"Shhh, don't worry, I'm a kind man," says A-bomb as he grips her tighter, "you can join him right now, after all I did promise to kill you after him." Starfire struggles before gasping in pain and yelling out. The other teens are out cold or unable to move as A-bomb smiles. He grips again and the sound of cracking is heard as Starfire screams out. Genisys lies on the ground, unmoving. His eyes are blank before a spark is seen in his eye. The spark grows before taking the form of a flame.

"Time to finish this, Nabu." Says Klarion as he summons on orb of magic. Suddenly a new power sweeps over the area. Flames dance over the area as A-bomb looks back. He howls in pain as a beam hits him. Starfire falls only to be caught in a pair of arms.

 **Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: Ultimate Power- Play**

The teens all begin to stand and widen their eyes. Starfire faintly opens her eyes. Genisys levitates off the ground fully repaired, with flames surrounding his form and engulfing his immediate area.

"G-Genisys." Says Starfire before passing out in his arms. A-bomb looks up with his form scorched and bleeding.

"What is that?" Asks Superboy as he shields his eyes. The flames flare and cause shock-waves.

"I don't know but," says Aqualad as he shields his eyes, "I don't feel the heat."

"How is that possible, the ground is scorching?" Asks Artemis.

"I feel a massive amount of psionic energy from Genisys." Says Miss M.

"Way too much for any being to control." Says White Queen.

"I can't summon my ice." Says Iceman as he tries to form ice but fails.

"Oh man does he look angry." States Spiderman as flares shoot from his eyes and mouth.

"Good god." Says Speed as the fire takes the form of a bird behind Genisys. Klarion widens his eyes when he sees the bird.

"Impossible." States Klarion with his cat hissing. Doctor Fate lands in front of the teens while eyeing Genisys. The bird cries out making the teens cover their ears.

" **He is**." Starts Doctor Fate, drawing the attention of the teens to him.

"What's happening?" Asks Aqualad.

" **He is the spawn of the Phoenix Force**." Says Doctor Fate as the fire flares with Genisys looking down at A-bomb with a frightening look.

* * *

 **…. You done goofed! Phew this was a longer chapter than I thought but whatever. So if you don't know why Genisys is weak against Chaos magic but i'm pretty sure most of you guys know why, the reason is because the Phoenix Force has a weakness towards Chaos magic. Scarlett Witch was able to harm Emma Frost and Cyclops when they had the Phoenix Force.**

 **Because of Genisys using magic to make his body and fuse them together with synthetic tissue, his very armor is affected because it is a part of him.**

 **Right now you can think of Genisys as Vision fused with Doctor Strange and Iron Man… with the power of the Phoenix Force.**

 **Also another truth will be exposed about Genisys. SPOILER ALERT: it has to do with the Infinity 'Stones' in him.**

 **Also i finally named the hard substance Genisys is made of. Ulitmanium. I know it probaly sounds cheesy so if anyone can think of a better name, post it.**

 **Till next time ;)**


	17. Chapter 17-Ultimate Evil

**Ultimate Evil!**

 **Birth of Magus?**

* * *

 **Tower of Fate**

Genisys floats several inches off the ground with Kori in his hands. His eyes glow fiery orange while cosmic flares escape his mouth with each breath. Abomination looks on before standing and glowing with Chaos Magic. Aqualad looks on before Doctor Fate steps in front of him. He forms a barrier over both teams as Genisys's magic lashes out. Klarion laughs wickedly as he summons his Chaos Magic.

"Who would have thought the big bad bird would sire a child." States Klarion as he hands overflow with power, "Still, I know your weakness." Klarion clasps both hands before launching a bolt of Chaos Magic at Genisys.

"No!" Shouts Aqualad before the bolt hits its target and explodes. However, as the dust clears, heroes and villains alike are met with the sight of Genisys still hovering. Over him is a force field that flickers out. Genisys appears to be nude with no armor over his body but a metallic sheen is clearly seen on several parts of his body.

"H-He's naked!" Gasps Miss M while covering her eyes.

"Yes he is." Hums White Queen with a small smile.

"Gross!" Says Spider-man while covering his eyes.

"Somethings not right." Says Aqualad as he looks at Genisys.

"You think, he's butt naked!" Exclaims Hawkeye.

"His body, it's changing." Says Doctor Fate as he looks to the teen. Indeed, Genisys's body is going through some sort of metamorphosis. His cells are changing, merging with the magic, tech, and cosmic flares. Every molecule in his body is changing.

"Well, this is getting interesting!" Shouts Abomination as he charges forward, "I got to tell you that the first round bored the shit out of me!" Abomination strikes with a hard right, making Genisys's head turn. However, Genisys slowly turns back, making Abomination widen his eyes. He suffered no damage from the attack. Having fought against someone who could use his weakness to Chaos Magic as a weapon, the Mind Stone has implemented counter measures with the help of the Cosmic Flares. Genisys is shielded by both Cosmic Magic and Nano Machines. Genisys's hand changes to that of a cannon before he fires a beam of Techno Cosmic Magic at Abomination, sending the fighter flying back and through the Tower of Fate.

"W-What just happened?" Asks Superboy as one minute he saw the monster attack and the next said monster was gone.

"I see." Says Doctor Fate, making the teens look to him, "His body is becoming Techno Organic."

"Techno Organic?" Questions Iceman with confusion evident in his tone.

"Techno-organic material resembles both machinery and living tissue." Says Doctor Fate, having known of the Technarchy race, "All techno-organic cells function like independent machines and carry all information on their carriers, including memories and appearance."

"So you're saying "a Techno Organic can regenerate from a single cell?!" States Spider-man with amazement.

"I've never seen it fully encompassing the body of an organic and it is usually fatal." Says Doctor Fate as he looks on.

"But I thought that Genisys was already one with his Tech?" Questions Miss M.

"Not exactly, while he was able to use both tech and magic without draw backs, both existed separately in his body, until now." Says Doctor Fate. Indeed, the tech and magic in in Genisys is now truly one power.

"How is that possible?" Asks White Queen.

"You can think of it as a mutation caused by all the psionic energy which does, has, and ever will exist in all realities of the Omniverse." Says Doctor Fate, making White Queen widen her eyes.

"So this change was caused by this… Phoenix Force?" States Aqualad, making Doctor Fate nod but there is more to it than that. Genisys sets down Kori and covers her in an orb of techno magic. Almost immediately, she begins to heal from her wounds.

"This is going to be a pain in the neck." Says Klarion as he rubs Teekl's fur. A portal appears beside him and out comes a man Genisys is very familiar of.

"I told you to be wary of him, he has more secrets than even he knows." Says the man as he looks to Genisys who is unresponsive to his entrance.

"Mordo, you choose now to arrive?" Questions Klarion as he eyes the sorcerer with distrust. Suddenly another portal appears a light blue skinned female with long black hair. Wotan, the new reincarnation.

"Sorry we had to pick up the right things for the spell." States Wotan as Genisys scans the three. Wotan pulls out an amulet of some kind, making Doctor Fate widen his eyes.

"Fools, you would destroy your bodies just for the sake of power!" Growls Doctor Fate, making the three sorcerers look to him.

"Are you scarred, old man?" Taunts Klarion with a wicked smile, "The power Dormammu, A Lord of Chaos and the Immortal Wotan, together will crush your precious Order." Wotan glances at both his unsuspecting victims before lashing out with magic. Mordo and Klarion widen their eyes at the betrayal before Wotan takes the amulet.

"Activate!" Commands Wotan as Mordo and Klarion yell out in pain. Their bodies seem to liquefy and envelop Wotan. In seconds, a red light illuminates the sky before fading. Hovering in the air is Wotan with some changes. She wears the vestments of Mordo and with a fur collar. Her skin is still light blue. She has red eyes with black sclera. Her hair is the same and Teekl is still in her arms.

"I am Witch-baroness Wotan, and I am the greatest witch in the Multiverse!" Declares Wotan as she bursts with power. Wotan then looks to Genisys who has yet to move and is simply observing.

"Why hasn't Genisys moved or said anything?" Questions Spider-man.

"His body is going through a metamorphosis, it is likely that he is not aware and the Mind Stone is taking action." Says Doctor Fate as he looks at Mordo, "The Mind Stone will not seek out action and will only act in self-defense."

"We have a fight to finish, Genisys." Says Wotan as she summons her Chaos Magic, "There can only be one but it might be because Mordo hates you." Wotan raises both hands and forms hardened spikes of Chaos Magic, before launching them at Genisys. The eyes of Genisys, flash before Techno Cosmic Magic encompasses his hands in a fiery orange tint. Genisys circles his arms before thrusting both hands forward, making the spikes burst into red petals.

"Whoa." Says Speed with wide eyes before Genisys chants in some cybernetic language. Genisys crosses his arms above his head, making the petals gather above him before forming a small black orb that rapidly grows. Is it does, nearby shadows are pulled towards the orb, making the heroes widen their eyes.

"What's going on?!" Shouts Hawkeye full on panic. Doctor Fate forms an Ankh to shield them. Nabu thinks back to his time with Agamotto and remembers the spell. Genisys launches the orb towards Wotan who is overcome by the attack. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush the opponent. Its nature is comparable to a black hole, due to its incredible pull on the surrounding materials, people, and light. Space distorts before the orb is dispersed by red light.

"Impressive, your skills have not diminished but… you cannot win." Says Wotan as she forms a large red spear. Doctor Fate drops the Ankh and steps forward. He lifts the helm off his head to reveal Wally who falls to his knees. The Helmet of Fate hovers in the air before glowing with a gold aura. Genisys snaps his head to the helmet before Wotan launches her spear. Genisys turns to the spear before phasing through the attack. Genisys then claps both hands together, releasing a wave of quantum magic, with the help of Captain Atom's powers. Wotan forms a red magic circle that shields her from the attack.

Meanwhile, on the ground the Helmet of Nabu floats in front of Genisys. No words are spoken but it appears as if the two are talking. Light comes back to the eyes of Genisys who looks at himself. Now fully aware, he looks to Kori who is still out cold. He then looks back to the Helmet of Fate before taking it.

"I request that I keep my mind so long as I fulfill the role given to me by the Vishanti and the Lords of Order." Says Genisys, making the Helmet of Nabu glow in response. Genisys then looks to Wotan and narrows his eyes, scanning her.

"I see, indeed and alliance would be beneficial to both sides." Says Genisys before nodding his head. Wotan disperses the attack before looking down, only to be blinded by golden light. The light shines across the world and can even be seen from space. The light dies down to reveal Doctor Fate or Genisys?

" ** _I am Magus… Lord of Order and Sorcerer Supreme_!**" States the entity that was formerly Genisys, in a duel voice as power explodes from him. The gold Helmet of Nabu encompasses the head of Magus while the Mind Stone shines in the middle of the helmet. Upon closer inspection, the helmet appears to be connected to the face of Magus. The helmet only leaves the ears exposed. The eyes of Magus glow with solar light. Magus wears a long, high collared cape, fastened with two large buttons. The Cloak of Destiny moves, having merged with the Cloak of Levitation. Beneath is black Ultimanium weave with a golden oval set in the chest which holds the Amulet of Anubis and the Eye of Agamotto. He also dons a large golden belt with a circle in the center, and black Ultimanium weave with golden boots. On the armor appear to be Rune from the Vishanti and the Lords of Order, sealing the alliance.

" **Our power has increased**." States Nabu, taking the place of the Voice. Magus looks to Wotan who looks on unimpressed. Magus levitates off the ground and floats up to and across from Wotan.

"So the Vishanti and the Lords of Order have chosen you as their vessel." States Wotan as she gazes at the golden armored sorcerer, "Still, my power is unmatched."

" ** _Your arrogance blinds you, Wotan_**." States Magus as sparks are created by the two being so close, " ** _It was always Mordo's biggest weakness_**." The heroes watch from the ground as Wally wakes. He shakes his head and then looks to who he thinks is Doctor Fate.

"No, why would you put that on?!" Shouts Wally, only to be held back by Aqualad. Aqualad fills Wally in on what has happened, making Wally shake his head.

"All this Hocus Pocus is giving me a migraine." Says Wally. Kori groans before opening her eyes. As she does, the orb around her dissipates. Kori shakes her head as Robin arrives next to her.

"You okay?" Asks Robin with a small smile, making Kori shake her head. She then looks around and starts to panic before Aqualad calms her.

"Calm down, he's fine." Assures Aqualad, making Kori look up and spot the golden armored sorcerer.

" ** _How did Mordo escape_**?" Demands Magus as Nabu counsels him to prepare for battle, " ** _I was sure I removed his will to fight after our last bout_**." At the mention of their last battle, Wotan smirks.

"And **I** removed your eyes." Says Wotan but Magus does not fall for the taunt as he has evolved beyond such things. Wotan smirks at the predictable response which is none.

"If you must know, he was freed with Abomination the day Klarion came." Says Wotan as she looks to Teekl.

" **The boy had no idea what he was doing**." States Nabu with Magus agreeing. While Klarion was a Lord of Chaos and Mordo can draw upon the power of Dormammu; Wotan has had centuries of mystic knowledge stuffed into her brain. Still, to be able to deceive both of them is truly a remarkable feat. It is also likely, the Lords of Chaos knew of this outcome but did not divulge it to Klarion. It would also explain why the cat is still here.

" ** _A battle between us is not logical, surrender_**." States Magus, making Wotan look to him.

"Logical?" Repeats Wotan, Mordo having always hated that form of thinking, "You of all people should know, we have transcended… logic."

" ** _I will not debate this with you_**." States Magus, knowing that Mordo hates his way of thinking, " ** _Decide, now_**." Wotan looks to Vaelk before giggling and narrowing her eyes.

"How's your mother, Vaelk?" Asks Wotan. Her question gets a reaction out of Magus in the form of him exploding with golden light and his hands being engulfed in Techno Cosmic Magic.

" ** _It seems talking serves no purpose, someone like you will never change_**." States Magus, making Wotan laugh and explode with red and black power. The two powers creating arcing bolts of electricity as the sorcerer and witch prepare for battle.

"Whoa, that is some power." Says Iceman as he looks on.

"They're monster." Says Wally as Artemis looks to him.

"Nicely said." Quips Artemis as she gestures to a glaring Kori, making Wally laugh nervously.

"Shouldn't we be helping?" Questions Superboy, making the others look to him, then to the battle and then back to him.

"Aliens are one thing, Mystical and Cosmic entities are another." Shrugs Hawkeye.

"Yeah, I'm out of my element here." Says Iceman with Spider-man nodding his head.

"He's right." States Aqualad as he looks at the battle, "It's all up to him."

"Vaelk." Whispers Kori as she looks up at the two.

The sorcerer and witch continue their stare off as sparks connect between the two powers. Wotan moves first and waves her hands, releasing ethereal red vines from a magic formation. Magus uses both hands and holds his head. He then releases a mind blast, which shreds the vines apart before hitting Wotan who flips back before stopping. She looks up to see the hand of Magus, glow gold with Techno Cosmic Magic. He releases three energy blasts at Wotan who counters with her own, creating an explosion. Through the explosion come more bolts, forcing Wotan to dodge and weave through them before forming a barrier over herself. The bolts are blocked by the barrier as Wotan brings her defense down. The attack used by Magus are the Bolts of Balthakk, imbued with the Blast of Amun Ra.

Wotan conjurers a magic formation and launches a wave of Chaos Magic. The attack seemingly hits Magus before the smoke clears to chow Magus covered in seven rings of light, The Seven Rings of Raggadorr. The seven rings fade and Magus looks on. The exchange of magical attacks have taken a toll on the environment. The heroes on the ground are scattered from the attacks and look on. Wotan fires several Chaos bolts, making Magus dodge but suffer two hits, making him flip back before he recovers.

Magus spreads his arms and channels his magic while chanting. His hands are overcome with magic gold magic formations with Egyptian symbols and Ankhs. Four obelisk rise from the ground and surround Wotan who looks around. Bolts of magic shoot from the obelisks, making Wotan scream out. She then explodes with power and shatters the obelisk before launching towards Magus.

Magus is tackled, making him grunt as the two fight in the air. Wotan holds Magus who hits her with a head-butt, sending her sailing back. He then follows up with a right kick and launches towards her. Wotan evades in the air before circling Magus and attacking with a right. Magus sees it coming and evades by leaning back and flipping her over him. Magus trails after her before hitting her with a left, sending her sailing and then following after her before hitting her with a right. Wotan recovers and flies off, making Magus pursue. The two fight in the sky before Wotan opens a portal and goes through, with Magus trailing after her.

"Come on!" Shouts Kori as she seeks to leave the tower. Alpha team follow with Omega doing the same. Reaching outside the tower, the find the unconscious Abomination. Placing power restraining cuffs on him, the team contact SHIELD and report the situation.

 **Metropolis**

The people of Metropolis go about their daily lives, never knowing that a storm is coming their way. Lois Lane dashes through the city, trying to make her way to the Daily Planet before a portal opens in the sky. The energy draws the attention of the people who look on. Suddenly, Magus and Wotan fly out of the portal and impact a building, destroying it. Wotan holds Magus down as the Sorcerer Supreme grunts.

"Give it up, you can't win!" Demands Wotan as her hands glows with power. The eyes of Magus glow fiery gold at the demand.

" ** _Your demand is heard_**." States Magus before blasting Wotan with heat vision, sending the witch sailing back with a scream, " ** _And denied_**." Wotan recovers and releasing bolts of magic. Magus sees them coming and absorbs the attack before sending it back at Wotan who forms a shield. The attack shatters the shield and sends Wotan into another building before she hits the street. Magus sails through the crumbling building while phasing to allow the debris to fall through him. Wotan stands and sees Magus coming before upper-cutting the sorcerer. She then quickly grabs his cape and swings him around before releasing him, sending Magus sailing through several buildings. Magus hits a building but appears unharmed before levitating forward. Wotan screams and uses her power to lift chunks of rock and debris.

"The whole Multiverse is my playground, sorcerer!" Shouts Wotan before Magus forms magic circles in his hands and sends two arcing bolts of energy at Wotan. Wotan sees them coming and dodges before firing a beam of magic. Magus puts his hands forward and stops the beam before dispersing it.

" ** _Our powers are even, witch_**." Says Magus as he hovers before Wotan, " ** _But I have unlimited energy while you do not_**." Wotan growls before forming formations but Magus moves first and knees the chin of Wotan. He then grabs her head and tosses her away. Wotan tumbles down the street before Magus fires his Unibeam, imbued with the Amulet of Anubis and the Eye of Agamotto.

Wotan hits a wall and growls before waving her hands and bringing them together. The debris and rocks collide against Magus who grunts silently. The pressure begins to increases as an HUD appears in the eyes of Magus.

" _Recommend immediate action_." States Nabu, imbued with the AI of Magus. The debris and rocks begin to hide Magus from sight but suddenly, gold light cracks through the debris and shatters it.

" _New signature detected_!" Alerts Nabu, making Magus turn but suffer and strong right to the face. He looks up to see an Inter Dimensional creature roaring in his face. Magus hits him with an Ankh before slicing him into two. The creature fades before another appears behind him. Magus uses his bare hands to pull the creature apart before he yell out and explodes with gold light. His magic takes the form of a massive Ankh, which vaporizes the remaining creatures. A shield then forms on his left arm as he blocks a punch from Wotan.

" ** _It's time to end this_**." States Magus with a duel voice. He deflects the fist of Wotan before preforming a martial arts combo on her and sending her sailing to the ground. Wotan bounces of the ground with a grunt. A Missile Shower, rains down upon her, picking up dirt and dust. Magus hovers above with parts of his body turned into weapons. He then morphs back before steam is released.

"Chances of enemy defeated?" Asks Magus to Nabu.

" _1%_." Responds Nabu as Magus scans the debris. The debris explodes and reveals the lower body of Wotan who slowly regenerates. Suddenly, thin gold wires trap Wotan's lower body. The wires wrap around the lower body before restricting its movements.

" ** _Flames of the Faltine_**." Chants Magus in a different language. The wires are engulfed in blazing gold flames that travel along the wires before burning the lower body of Wotan, but Magus is not done. He performs a gesture with his hands, " ** _Winds of Watoomb_**." The two spells work in conjunction with each other with the Winds of Watoomb, making the Flames of the Faltine stronger. The lower body burns away before Magus yells out as he is hit from behind by Chaos Magic. Magus hits the ground on all fours as steam is released from his body, in an attempt to rid itself of Chaos Energy.

"Quite of combination of spells… too bad it did nothing." States Wotan as she hovers above with her body fully intact. Suddenly, Reality distorts, sending both vanishing. The damage to the city from their battle never happened.

 **Tower of Fate**

"Come on!" Shouts Kori, gathering her team to go after Wotan and Magus. They all stop, feeling this has happened before. Looking up, the teens see Wotan and Magus hovering across from each other with energy around Magus forming the Phoenix.

"Y-You warped Reality." Growls Wotan as she looks to Magus. Magus appears unharmed and any damage received from the battle has not appeared on him. However, the same cannot be said for Wotan who still suffers from her injuries.

"H-How did they-, I mean they just-, Ah forget it!" Shouts Wally as he holds his head in his hands with a confused expression. Wotan looks on before growling. While she is certain she could win, this body is new and she hasn't found out its true potential. Most of the spells and attacks were done by her but if she can access both Klarion and Mordo, she believes she could crush Magus.

"We'll meet again, sorcerer." Growls Wotan as she sinks back into a portal. Logic dictates that Magus should follow with him having the advantage.

" **Let her go, further manipulation of the Multiverse could be fatal**." States Nabu, making Magus stop his pursuit.

"Vaelk?" Calls Kori, making Magus turn to her. The Helmet of Fate dissolved into the face of Vaelk who smiles softly. In his forehead is the Mind Stone. Kori flies forward and kisses him. Vaelk returns the kiss as the others look on awkwardly.

 **Ok guys, sorry for the late update but I needed to get a lot of info.**

 **So, Genisys is no more, the new name is Magus. I mean, Vaelk did sort of go through a rebirth, hence the new name.**

 **Magus or Vaelk are Techno Organic in the form of a human. The reason this happened is because of the Phoenix Force. The magic and tech with in Vaelk, fully merged down to the very cells of his being. That's as good an explanation is can give.**

 **Wotan now has the combined powers of Mordo and Klarion because… Vaelk needs an Arch Nemesis.**

 **Till next time**


End file.
